Unexpected but Loved
by DemonFireFox
Summary: He lost everything. He never had a chance to loose anything. See how something Unexpected can change your life. Summery sucks but please read it is worth it!
1. My Saving Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

KAKASHI POV

**Kakashi's house**

Darkness, doom, despair, death. Those four words ran my life. Nothing ever went right for me and nothing ever would. Father took his life when I was young and mother died baring me into the world. I never could save them. One life it was me who had taken it. Nothing would change me. Nothing would bring me out of the dark. My sensei had tried along with his wife. My two-team members tried but now days they have all given up. Nothing can change who I am and what I have done.

" Kakashi come on open up your gift."Kushina (Sensei's wife) told me. It was Christmas Eve. Every year on Christmas Eve the gang would come together and exchange gifts. This year she had me. I felt bad for her nothing she could give me would take back the things I had done. She handed me a small box rapped in golden paper with a red bow on top. I untied the bow and removed the paper. I was just about to open the box when I heard a knock at the door. " I wonder who could it be? Not to many people are wondering about this late at night on Christmas Eve." Kushina made a confused face as I went to answer the door.

When I opened the door no one was in sight. So I closed it and started my way back to the group. " Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!" Everyone ran in confused about what was going on. I turned to the door and went to open it again. This time I looked down and saw in a small basket a baby boy with tears freezing on his face. He had a note in the basket with him. I quickly bent down and brought the kid in. The group stared in awe at the baby. He had a tufted of raven hair and deep onyx eyes. His skin was as pale as the snow falling on the ground. He seemed more then a few months old. Just then little Naruto crawled in heading toward his father. Sensei bent down and picked Naruto up and walked over to me.

" Kakashi do you know this child?" Sensei asked. I nodded a no. He sighed. " Poor kid being dropped off in the middle of a snow storm." He put his hand on the kid's forehead and pulled away. " Rin you should look at him. Kid is running a fever." Rin ran over to me trying to get me to let go but for some reason I couldn't. Those eyes they astonished me. They looked confused and scared. Even at such a young age the child knew we were not his family and he shouldn't trust us just yet. " Kakashi." My head jolted up. " Give Rin the baby." I barley let my arms stretched out and gave Rin the small child. " Kakashi bring that note over here." I picked up the note and walked into the kitchen.

I handed it to Sensei. " What does it say?" Obito asked coming out from behind me.

"Oh my god." Kushina put her hand over her mouth.

" What?" I asked.

Sensei looked up. " He's an Uchiha." Obito's eyes popped out. " That is not all. It has his medical records, birth certificate, and it says his name is Sasuke. He is around four months old. Born July 23rd. It says here Kakashi you are now Sasuke's legal guardian."

"What." I took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. Rin walked in with Sasuke.

" I looked out side and I found a baby bag by the side wall. Who ever left him here wanted him to be taken care of." She sighed.

" You have no idea." Kushina put her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. Rin looked at us oddly. " They left the baby to Kakashi to take care of."

" What! Kakashi is only fourteen. He can't raise a child!"Rin yelled.

" Whaaaa! Whaaaa!" Sasuke began to cry at the noise. I walked over and took him into my arms. Almost instantly he stopped.

" What is up with you kid? Why did you just shut up?" I looked the kid up and down.

" He likes you. Remember he is an Uchiha. He knows who he can trust and not. He may be a kid but his heritage still runs through his veins." Obito walked over and looked at the kid also. " Wait a minute."

" What?" Sensei asked bouncing Naruto up and down on his leg.

" You said his name was Sasuke right?" We all nodded except for Rin. " This kid is my cousin." We all were drawn in by that. " My aunt and uncle just had a baby boy a couple of months ago. He was Itachi's new little brother."

" You mean to say that Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha just gave up their youngest son just at random?" Kushina was shocked.

" Well what gets me is when ever I would stop by they all adored Sasuke. Even Uncle would talk about how he would some day bring honor to the village." Obito looked at Sasuke once more. " Yep that is defiantly Sasuke."

" Okay so we know who he is and who his parents are, so lets go see why they gave him to me." I held Sasuke close so he wouldn't fall. Sensei shook his head no. "What why not?!?"

" Because he legally belongs to you. And the parents made this a closed case. You aren't aloud to see them without permission, and then you must ask if you could bring Sasuke. They clearly don't want him in their lives any longer." Sensei said with regret in his voice. I could tell he was having trouble excepting this.

" So I have no say in this what so ever?"

" Well you can choose to give him up also, but you have no say in what the parents did yes." Kushina said. " Are you going to give the child up?"

"No." I answered imminently. " This child can't be given up again. It wouldn't be fair to him." All of them looked at me with sympathy.

" Kakashi take into consideration you are only fourteen. This will be a responsibility that will take over your entire life. You know that right?" Sensei asked.

" Yes I know."

" Okay. Then I guess we will all help you." I looked up in thanks. " He is now apart of the family." I turned toward Sasuke's face and saw only confusion. He was staring around. Investigating his new home. I would give him everything. He was my purpose in life. I endured all this pain for only him. I stayed alive for him and him alone. My team was great but now I had something new for me. Family. He would bring us all together. Darkness, doom, despair, and death would now become light, hope, happiness, and life now that he had entered my world. No longer would I think of father claiming his own life or I taking mothers. I would repair the damage I had done through him. He is my saving grace. Sasuke is my son. He may be an Uchiha but hence fourth he would be… I looked at the birth certificate… he would be Sasuke Akio Uchiha-Hatake.

" His full name is now Sasuke Akio Uchiha-Hatake. And I want him to know of his bloodline. If he gets sharingone Obito please work with him. You're the only Uchiha who would teach him most likely. He will probably end up being shunned by his relatives." Just then the phone rang. (**In my world they have phones. It is just easier.**) "Hello. Yes. Obito it is your mother." He walked over and took the phone.

Next thing we knew Obito walked in grabbing his gift. " I must go home."

" Why?" Rin asked.

" Sasuke is dead." We all looked confused. " My aunt and uncle claimed Sasuke has died and the family is in morning. My guess is it will be a closed casket funeral and sensei you will probably be informed in the morning. But for now my mother took the bait and we must visit our family and grieve with them. Kakashi?" I turned to him; " You think Sasuke can hold off on Sharingone for about a week?" We all laughed.

"Yeah I think he can resist." Rin took Sasuke's small hand and waved good-bye to Obito.

" You never opened your gift Kakashi." Kushina noticed the still unopened box. I walked over and handed Sasuke to her. I bent down and slowly opened the box. Inside contained a small dagger with the Japanese character for fire in scripted on it. " You might want to keep it away from the little one. And baby proofing the house would be a good idea also. Sasuke can most likely crawl and that can make everything in the house become a weapon. So Minato and I will come over tomorrow to help you with that chore."

" Thanks for everything. Oh! Before I forget sensei I drew you so…" I went behind the tree and pulled out a medium sized red box. " here you go." I handed it to him and he reached out and grabbed it.

In the box was something I had searched for days to find. "Inside is a hand made kunai set made with pure silver granting ten times more speed when throwing." I said as he opened the box.

" Thank you Kakashi. That will really come in handy." Sensei said showing the set to Kushina.

Rin walked over and handed me Sasuke, " I should be heading home also. Mother and Father get mad when I am late. They think I was kidnapped or with a boy that is over twenty one and raping me." Sensei chuckled.

" Hey leave her alone. If Naruto was a girl and well thirteen years older you would think the same thing." Kushina snapped.

" Kakashi you be good to that baby. He is sweet and innocent. Don't do anything stupid." I nodded. "Good."

I looked a Sasuke once more. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was in clothing ready for bed. At least the parents wanted him to be ready for me. " I think it is time for him to go to bed." I looked around for something he could sleep on. " One problem I don't have anything for him to sleep on." Kushina just slapped her forehead.

" Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" I nodded. " Then have him sleep one the bed with two dogs that don't move in their sleep beside him. That way it will be almost like a crib." I handed Sasuke over to her and summoned two medium sized dogs. (**Don't know Kakashi's ninja dogs names!!**) I told them the orders and they left to the bedroom.

" Thank you guys. It really means a lot that you support what I am doing."

" Kakashi you're giving an abandoned child a home. We can't really help but support you. Like Rin said take care of that boy. He needs to know what love feels like. And so do you." With that Sensei and Kushina left with Naruto. Kushina handed Sasuke over to me first and I headed to the bedroom.

When in the room I placed Sasuke carefully between the two dogs. "Alright you two you are to make sure this baby is unharmed. That means no moving. Squashing him is harming him. Pukkan will be staying up making sure you do nothing to the boy." I quickly summoned Pukkan and gave him the same orders. When I left the room Pukkan was perched on the chair watching the other dogs every move.

It was about three in the morning when I was awakened by cries coming from my bedroom. I ran from the couch were I had been sleeping to my room. I saw the dogs up on their feet looking at Sasuke with confused faces. One was sniffing him thinking he was poisoned. I ran over and picked the child up. This time he didn't stop. " Great." I muttered. " What's the matter kid?"

" Kakashi?" I looked over to Pukkan. " The other dogs think the little one needs to be changed." What!! Changed. " As in change his dipper." Pukkan said slowly as if I was a retarded person.

" I know what changed means. Thank you." I placed Sasuke back down on the bed. " Okay watch him and don't let him roll over. I am going to get the baby bag." I ran back into the living room grabbed the bag and ran back to the bedroom. I walked over to the bed and next to Sasuke I put down a towel, once placed on the bed I picked up Sasuke and laid him down on it. I opened up the bag and pulled out a new dipper, baby powder, baby wipes, and a small toy for Sasuke to play with. When I gave Sasuke the toy he shut up and started to play with it. Lucky for me he was easily entertained. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I saw his dipper and went to work. (**Not going into details.**)

I had successfully changed the young child's dipper without fainting from the horrid smell. So once again I left the room so I could throw away the little bomb outside where I would not smell it. When I entered the room I redressed the baby but he was still fidgeting. " Great now what do you want?"

" Maybe he is hungry." Pukkan suggested.

" Sense when did you become an expert on babies?" I asked.

" Well my sister had a litter of pups last month so I am more knowledgeable then you master." I glared at the dog. But he was right a litter of pups was more baby knowledge then I had.

" Fine then I will go heat up a bottle. You stay here with the kid."

" Kakashi wait. What's the kid's name anyway?"

" Sasuke." I said as I left the room. Tonight was going to be along night. That was for sure. Sasuke was going to make sure of it. And he did. I was up half the night. After changing him, I had to feed him, and after that I had to burp him, then put him back to sleep. By the time I was done it was five in the morning. Two hours spent on one screaming child. But the dogs had fun. Pukkan took a liking to Sasuke. He thought that the whole night was just so funny and adorable. I was going to get that pup if it was the last thing I did. The bright side was that Sasuke liked the dogs too. So I guess that helped. I ended up just not sleeping. I was to meet up with sensei in an hour for training anyway. I would have to bring Sasuke but I am sure sensei would bring his wife and she would watch Sasuke for me while I trained. She would probably bring Naruto and the two would play through the day. I looked at Sasuke once more. Oh how peaceful the kid looked. As if he was never abandoned to start with. Like he was mine from the beginning. A smile found it self on my face.

He was mine now.

**A/N: Please tell me how you liked it! I am really hoping to make this a multi-chapter fic. But with no ones comments I might not right anymore to the story. Please review. I have other stories too. Just go to my profile and I have summaries of each story. Bye! Please review.**


	2. Meet the Family

A/N: Before anyone asks the fourth Hokage, Kushina, Rin and Obito are all going to stay alive in my story. Instead of the fourth doing the seal it was the third. I got the idea from another story forgot what it was called but was good. And this will not turn gay on any levels between Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka. Or any other gay couples. Now let's start chapter two shall we.

**Kakashi POV**

**Kakashi's house**

Things with Sasuke had been going good lately. I had turned the guest bedroom into a nursery while the kitchen was filled with everything a baby could ever want. The living room had toys all over the floor and my room was now filled with parental books. Today though I was spending my time cleaning the whole house. I had company arriving that didn't know just yet about Sasuke, and today I would introduce them. But the house had to look baby free for when they first came other wise I think the guest would call someone that could "help" me. So Sasuke was over with his aunty Kushina's today that way I could clean the house without having to take care of my five-month-old son.

" Kakashi?" I looked up from my newly vacuumed carpet floor to see Pukkan with a solute ready for me. " The bathrooms are sparkling and all the toilets have been cleaned." I nodded in thanks. Pukkan and the other dogs had been helping me all day. Well except for the places that had carpet where they could get their fur on. But they were still a great help.

" Well then I guess we are done. Now I just have to call up Kushina and tell her we are ready for the people to come over."

" Kakashi are you sure that you should tell these people about Sasuke. I mean they think he is dead. The whole village thinks that. What makes you think that they won't spill the beans about whom Sasuke really is?" That was a good question but the only answer I had was that I trust them.

" Well I trust them Pukkan. Sasuke can't grow up without any friends. Even if his friends are fourteen fifteen years older then him. At least he has friends." The dog agreed and I continued to call up Kushina. " Hello. Yes this is. I think we are ready for everything. Yes you can bring him back home. Yes Naruto can stay while you get everyone. Thank you again. Okay bye." I hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch and wait for Sasuke to come home.

"So who exactly is coming?" Pukkan asked.

"Just a few friends."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Listen stop worrying nothing is going to happen."

" Is Anko coming?" This time Pukkan sounded sly.

" Yes Anko is coming. And don't make a big deal of it. There is nothing between us but friendship."

"And maybe later on a small child named Sasuke." He whispered so I couldn't make out what the dumb pup had said. **Ding Dong.** I went to answer the door and saw that Kushina had Naruto on one hip and Sasuke on the other.

" Hey little guy! Did you have fun?" I said taking Sasuke away from his aunt. I tickled his tummy and he giggled. God this kid was the cutest thing in the world.

" Thanks for keeping Naruto. Minato is at work and I have to round up the guest."

" Where are Rin and Obito?" I asked.

" Oh they are on a date. Isn't about time." She was right we had been on a team for about two years now and the two have been crushing on each other just that long. It was about time they finally went out. I was about to get annoyed with their fairly bad attempts of flirting.

" Yeah I was about to lock the two in a closet till they admitted they like one another."

" Oh that's a good idea. I might use that latter on in life." She had what I thought would be the devils smile pasted on her face. " Well gotta go see you in about a half an hour. The two have not had their naps yet so you should put them down with in the next twenty minutes."

" Got it. Say hi to Sensei for me when you bring him here." She laughed and waved good-bye to us. I walked into the living room in the same poison Kushina had the children on my doorstep. " Okay boys lets go put you down for a nap. Pukkan can watch the door and tell me if anyone who doesn't know about Sasuke comes?" He nodded and headed for the door while I left for the nursery. I first set Sasuke on the changing table while I put Naruto into the crib. After tucking Naruto in I walked over and placed Sasuke in as well. The two quickly scooted near one another and fell asleep holding hands. It was very cute. So cute I went to get the camera. Kushina convinced me to start a baby book for Sasuke seeing as most children had them. After taking a quick picture Pukkan jetted in saying everyone was at the front door. I put down the camera and head out the nursery door shutting it.

Looking around the living room I saw everyone. Gai was by the mini bar with Kurina and Asuma. Kushina, Sensei, Rin and Obito occupied the couch. Ibiki was talking to Genma in the kitchen and Anko was… wait where was Anko. " Hey Kakashi." Turning around I saw Anko in dark blue skinny jeans and a purple screen t that had a picture of a panda bear.

"Hey Anko. Nice shirt."

" Thanks. Loving the mask as usual. Do ever take that thing off?"

" Yeah when I sleep."

" To bad I wanted to see that face of yours. I hear not to many have seen it. Is that true?"

" Pretty much yeah."

" Oh nice shirt yourself." I was wearing a dark green screen t as well that had a Jimmy Hendricks guatier in the middle; I was also wearing dark denim jeans with a brown belt. I didn't really expect a complement.

" Thanks."

" Say what's in that room?" Her hand reached out for the nursery door.

" NO!" She looked at me as if I was a challenged in any way. " Um…the dogs…are in there. They are sleeping and don't like to be disturbed. Yeah so shhh." I put my pointer finger to my lips. I think almost everyone in the room was staring now.

" Um Kakashi maybe you should show everyone your little secret now. That's what there here for after all." Sensei said turning his head to look at me.

" What secret?" Anko asked. " Your not married are you?"

" No but close." I scratched the back of my head.

" What did you do Kakashi! Did you take a woman's youth and get her pregnant?" I heard Gai shout from the mini bar.

" All very good and close guesses." Anko's eyes bugged out. I opened the door to the nursery and Kushina went in with me. I closed the door behind her so no one could see just yet.

" You know Kakashi someone was going to ask eventually." Kushina lectured.

" I know but I was hoping for more time." She bent down and scooped up Naruto. He was already awake but I had to slowly wake Sasuke up.

" Oh I get it. More time with Anko."

" No. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

" Because it is obvious you like her. Might as well admit to it."

I held Sasuke now and he was not happy to be woken up. He had the cutest pout just pasted on his face. " Sorry buddy but everyone came to see you." I tickled his tummy again to make him in a happy mood for the guest. " And I do not have a thing for Anko. She is nice. But I am not ready to date when this little guy needs me."

" What are you a single middle aged man with two kids?"

" No, I am a teenaged boy who has a five month old son. Now you go first." I stood behind the door and opened it. Every girl in the awed at little Naruto. Then I walked out with Sasuke. They didn't awe everyone but the team eyes bugged out.

" So you did get a women pregnant!" Gai screamed pointing at me.

" Kakashi I thought you were smarter than that." Asuma looked disappointed.

" I thought he had more respect for women." Kurina said.

Anko didn't say anything. She just looked at the floor. " No guys you got it all wrong. I didn't get anyone pregnant."

" Then explain the kid." I heard Ibiki demand.

" This is Sasuke. I am sure you all know of Obito's cousin Sasuke Uchiha dieing." I tried to explain.

" Are you trying to pawn this off as him." Anko looked at me with disgust. I thought she would understand. Not get mad.

"No. Because this is him. He was left on my doorstep the night Sasuke was pronounced dead. I didn't tell any of you until now because I was afraid this would spread around the village. I was left his legal guardian. He had no other place to go. So I have been taking care of him with the help of my teammates, my sensei and his wife. I wanted Sasuke to grow up with a family and I thought you people could be apart of it. And if you need proof Rin and Obito have all of his information over there." I saw Kurina walk over and take a look at the birth certificate and adoption papers. She would know if we put a genjustu on the documents.

" They're real." I heard her whisper. " They are really real. This is Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone started to whisper. "You're telling the truth."

" Have I ever lied to any of you? Now can we start over? This is my son. Sasuke Akoi Uchiha-Hatake." Anko walked over to me.

" Sorry. It's just you all the sudden having a baby. It looked kinda bad." She shook his tiny hand, and Sasuke smiled to her. " Awe he has the cutest smile. Just like his daddy." She said looking up at me.

" How would you know you have never seen it?"

" Intuition I guess. And maybe someday you'll let me see it."

" Maybe. Just maybe." Sasuke started to hold his arms out to Anko. " Would you like to hold him? He obviously likes you better then me."

" I'd love to." She took Sasuke into her arms. She really did look beautiful holding him.

" Look at them. They already look like a happy family." Asuma whispered to Kurina and the rest of the little group in the kitchen where the "happy family" couldn't hear anything.

" Well first they have to date. Then Kakashi has to put a rock on her finger and her say yes. Then they can become a happy family." Kurina corrected.

" Why do all girls have to be so literal?" Asuma asked.

" Well why do all boys have to be dumb asses?" Kurina retorted.

" Here here." Rin raised a glass and everyone clinked except for a pouting Asuma.

" That pout doesn't work on you Asuma. Save it for the little cuties over there." Genma pointed to Naruto and then Sasuke.

" Ha ha you are so hilarious." Asuma tried to make his sarcasm as noticeable as possible.

" I know it's a gift." Genma said holding up his bud light. (**Do they drink bud light in Japan? Uh don't know only beer I have really heard of that is big. I know misinformed in beer. Now I will never get into collage!**)

" Hey guys what is with you all in the kitchen?" I asked walking in with Naruto in my arms and Sasuke in Anko's.

" Well it is stocked with beer. Oh and all the chicks came in here so yeah." Ibiki said. God he was such a smart ass.

Two hours had passed and I had to kick everyone out sense Sasuke needed to go to bed pretty soon. And I didn't want him staying up all night with everyone's noise making. So sadly they all left. Well all except Anko.

" Hey Kakashi?"

" Yeah." I turned to see her in the living room sitting on the couch playing with her hair.

" Well you see. My parents are out on missions and…"

I interrupted her. " Say no more. You can have my bed and I'll crash on the couch."

" No it's fine I can take the couch. Really you're letting me stay over and that is big enough." She was waving her hands back in forth to make sure I got the picture.

" What kind of host would I be if I made my guest take the couch it is fine? It means I can get to Sasuke faster if he wakes up anyways. Speaking of Sasuke I need to put him down now. Can we discuss this once he is asleep?" She nodded her head yes. "If you want you could watch."

" I'd love that."

" You love a lot of my suggestions"

" What can I say they are good ones."

We walked into the nursery and I set Sasuke into the changing table and quickly put him into a fresh dipper. Once done I asked Anko to look into the closet and find Sasuke something to wear to bed. She ended up picking a one-peace feety pajama suite with a small puppy on the right shoulder; the rest of the suit was light and dark blue horizontal stripes. "What do ya know Sasuke? She picked your favorite." I took the pajama suit and waved it around talking in a baby voice. Sasuke giggled and clapped his hands.

" Whoa you're a really good dad Kakashi."

" Thanks. Here you want to dress him. He is really cooperative."

" Sure." Anko undid the snaps and dressed Sasuke. She was a natural with him. Cradling him in her arms she asked, " What's next?"

" Oh now I usually pick out a book sit in the rocking chair and read him a story."

" Okay here you go."

" No wait. I have done this so many times. He must be getting board with me. Why don't you try?"

" Okay. Come on Sasuke." She pulled out the 'Berenstain Bears: Why is mommy moaning?' " Do you like this book?" she held it up to Sasuke's face.

" Yep he does. Though it is good a women is reading it to him."

" Why's that?"

" Well it say Mommy on the cover. He may be small but he knows that I am defiantly not a mommy." She laughed. She had a very pretty laugh.

" Well okay lets get started." She opened up the book and began to read. She would help Sasuke flip through the pages and point to things she thought was pretty and have Sasuke point at it. He really liked Anko she was very productive with him. By the end of the story Sasuke was only half asleep. " So now what Mr. Daddy sir?"

"Normally he is asleep by now. This is only happened once before."

" Then what do we do?"

" Well we…sing him to sleep."

" Sing? As in do ray me fa so la tee do?"

" Yes that would be the music scale."

" Okay what do we sing?"

" Well he likes You are my Sunshine."

" I can do that." Then she began to sing. And boy could she sing. She sounded like an angle from above. " You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear. How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." And that was it. Sasuke was out like a light.

" Here I got him. He may be easy to put to sleep. But he has to be in an exact potion in the crib or he will hurt his shoulder." She gave him to me and I carefully put Sasuke down into his crib positioning him correctly. " Good night little buddy. Remember daddy loves you." I gave him a quick kiss before bring up the gate to the crib.

When I got outside of the nursery Anko was sitting on the couch. " Hey come sit." I did as she commanded and sat down next to her. " You are a really great dad. You know that?"

" Well it is hard not to be with one hell of a son as Sasuke. And you know something?"

" No what?"

" You're going to make one hell of a mommy."

" You think so?"

" Yeah. Sasuke adored you in there. If you keep this up I think he will want to live with you and not me." She laughed.

" Thanks. But I think he will stay with you."

" What makes you say that?"

" Well you are the one who didn't abandon him. You stayed with him when no one else would. You are really something Kakashi."

" You think so?"

" Yeah."

I scooted closer and so did she. " Hey Anko?"

" Yeah."

" You said you wanted me to show you my face right?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Well here is your reward to be so nice to my son." I pulled down my mask and she stared in awe.

" Why do you hide it?" She put her right hand on my cheek.

" Would you believe allergies?"

" No."

" Good cause that is a lie. It's because when people see my face they get all up and arms about how I am supposedly gorges."

" That's cause you are. I bet any girl would love to kiss you."

" Well no girl has."

" Really?"

" Really really."

" Oh poor female population of Kahona. (**Sp?**)"

" I want my first kiss with someone I trust."

" Do you trust me?"

" Yes." I leaned in and so did she. Next thing I knew we were making out on my living room couch. I finally broke the kiss for some air. " Wow."

" Took the words right out of my mouth."

" Well you took the tongue out of mine." She laughed.

" We better get to bed it's late."

" Yeah. Here." I helped her up. " The be is ready and I put out a T-shirt that belonged to my dad. I think it should work."

" Thanks."

**A/N: So what did you think? Be honest and I don't mind flames. So tell me and I might update again. Bye!**


	3. The question?

A/N: Hey I had some great reviews and keep them coming please. I really love this story and I would like you all to give me some ideas so I can see what other people want. I know what I am writing in this chapter and there is a time skip. Here are the ages.

**Sasuke: 4 years old**

**Kakashi: 18 years old**

**Anko: 18 years old**

**Naruto: 4 years old**

**Kushina: 24 years old**

**Minato: 25 years old**

**Rin: 18 years old**

**Obito: turning 18 years old**

**Kakashi POV, Kakashi's house**

Today was the day Obito was going to join Rin and I at the age of eight-teen. All of us would be of the age where we were considered independent to the villagers of the leaf. " Daddy!" I heard Sasuke call from the kitchen. Tonight the team and Anko were celebrating. Sasuke and Naruto were there of course. " Dwaddy come in hewe. Uncy is opening pwesents." Sasuke could speak fine except for his "r" s. But he was reading now and very well I was going to give him a chapter book for his birthday coming up.

" I'm coming." I had walked in with my small gift in hands.

" Hey Kakashi I am turning eight-teen here. I would appreciate a bit bigger gift." Obito held out his hand acting like a spoiled brat.

" Are all Uchiha's this spoiled? Because if they are I don't want you near my son. If it is contagious and you give it to him. I kill you." I handed him the box and he opened it first. I wasn't very good at gifts so I just went into a store and found something that made me think of him. Inside was two small chips that looked like magnates.

" Magnates? Why did you give me magnates?"

" They're not magnates but two chips you put into your ear and partners and are in constant communication. You said that your set broke."

" Oh yeah thanks Kakashi."

I walked over to Sasuke and scooped him up. " Hey buddy you are getting bigger everyday. You're going to get to heavy to hold soon."

" No! I want daddy to howd me."

" Daddy isn't that strong."

" Daddy gets stronger." We all laughed. Sasuke was so cute like this. Nothing that came out of Sasuke mouth sounded mean. It was all so cute.

" Daddy doesn't want to."

"" Yes he does."

" No he doesn't."

" Yes he does."

" No he doesn't." I said a little more firm.

" Yes he does." Sasuke took his hands and started to fake cry.

" Okay fine. Yes he does. Here." I picked him up and put him across my arms like I was letting him pretend he was an airplane and started to lift him up and down. " Two-hundred and eight. Two hundred and nine. Two- hundred and ten." I set him down and flexed my arm. " There daddy is stronger. Now go wish Uncle Obito a happy birthday." Sasuke ran over to Obito and got scooped up again.

" Hawppy Biwthday." Sasuke gave him a quick but noticed kiss on the cheek. Everyone awed. Naruto toddled over and was picked up by his mother then taken ever to Obito to give him a peck too.

" Awe those two are so sweet." Anko said putting a hand over her heart.

" Lets hope they stay that way as teens." I grunted.

" Amen." Sensei rose a glass. " And to Obito. May he have a great life as an official adult." A course of "cheers" ran around the room.

" Thanks guys. You're all the best. I can't imagine a better birthday." Obito set Sasuke down and he quickly ran over to me.

" Up." He reached up his arms. " Up daddy." People started to laugh again.

" Ugh. Fine." I bent down and picked up Sasuke. " You know you can walk places? Right?"

" I know. But this is mowe fun."

Anko walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Hey sweetie it is time for bed."

" Daddy do I have too?"

" Yes you have too. Anko is right, time for bed. So come on." I turned and started to walk away.

" Wait! I wanna say night to mommy." He had been calling Anko mommy ever sense he could talk. I guess it was just easier.

" Okay but come to your room when you're done. I'll be in there getting things ready okay?" He nodded and ran over to Anko while I walked to his room.

" Good night Sasuke." Anko bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" Night mommy." He gave her one back. Then he walked over to Naruto and they hugged. " Bye Nawuto."

" Bye Sasuke." And they separated. Naruto ran over to him mom and dad and was lifted up and ready to go. That is when I came out of Sasuke's bedroom.

" Sasuke what is taking so long?" That was when I walked over to Sasuke and he grabbed my leg. I picked him up. " Hey bud what's wrong?"

" Daddy. Why is Nawuto's mommy and daddy mawwied and you and mommy awen't?" That took me by surprise.

" W-what?"

" Why awe you and mommy not mawwied?"

" W-well. Mommy and daddy haven't talked about it." I stuttered. Man when did this kid notice things like this? When I looked around everyone was staring at the little four year old except Naruto who whispered to his mom.

" Mommy why is dat?" When I saw Anko she was walking over to Sasuke looking at him as if trying to explain things with her eyes.

" Sasuke why do you ask this?"

" Well Nawuto has a mommy and daddy that live togethew. So why can't I?" Poor kid. All he wanted was a real family and he couldn't have one. Anko and I had been dating sense that night four years ago, but I never thought about marriage. Apparently Sasuke had. I had tried to give him everything and I can't give him a mother.

That was when I felt my hand being pulled by small hands from Sasuke's back to Anko's hand. " Daddy and mommy togethew." I raised my head and so did Anko when we looked in each other's eyes I saw something I have never seen before. I saw tears in her eyes about to fall. Never had I seen Anko on the verge of crying. She was always so strong, and independent, she was a rock. " Well?"

" Only if daddy wants to be." I heard Anko say holding my hand tighter.

" What?"

Anko knelt down on one knee still holding my hand. Sasuke's face brightened immediately. " What I mean is. Kakashi Hatake will you do me the honor of …marring me?" My eyes visibly increased by ten times the size. " I would have a ring but it is short notice."

" You're telling me." Suddenly I felt a punch to the arms.

" Daddy you awe suppose to say yes." I let out a chuckle.

" Yes."

" Yes what?" I heard Sensei from the background.

" Yes Anko I will marry you." I felt Sasuke being taken away from me. I let him go once I saw it was Rin holding him and I started to lean into Anko. I felt her hand pull down my mask gently and we kissed. (**Everyone else has seen his face that is in the room over a period of time.**)

" It's about time." Kushina whispered to Rin.

" You said it." Obito walked up to Anko and I. " Well my birthday must be holly."

I turned to look at him. " And why is that?"

" Well you and Anko are now engaged. And my birth of course." He put both hands to his chest with his arms out trying to make himself look cool.

" Yeah okay. Think what you like." I faced Anko again. " Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" She nodded. " Are you positive?"

" Kakashi I practically lived here anyway. Why not make it official. I mean we love each other don't we?"

" Yes we do."

" Then I don't see the problem. Sasuke obviously wants this."

" You're right." I lifted her up and spun her around.

" I always am."

" Yes dear."

After that the night was a bore. Obito and Rin went to the apartment they shared. Kushina and Sensei took Naruto home, and Anko stayed the night. She ended up putting Sasuke to sleep while I got the bed ready for her.

" Knock, knock." She said while lightly tapping on the door.

" Yes?"

" You know you don't have to stay on the couch."

" I'm not letting you stay on the thing."

" Who said anything about me sleeping on it?"

" Then what are you saying. Are you going home?" I was dumbstruck.

" You know Kakashi for a genius you're an idiot." She grunted. " I mean we could share. I don't have cooties." She took her hand and put them in front of her face wiggling her fingers.

" I don't know. I mean Sasuke is still so young. He would take it the wrong way."

" Kakashi he isn't that smart. And he sleeps through the night now. And we are practically married. He will have to get used to it." She rapped her arms around my neck. " Plus we aren't going to do anything."

" I guess." So we let go of each other and lied in the bed. Nothing happened. The only way to describe it was… peaceful.

**A/N: Hey tell me what you think!**


	4. This child is going to kill me!

A/N: Hey people. To answer some questions I am going to make it go to the present but I first have to cover some stuff. One the first time Itachi and Sasuke meet, two the Uchiha massacre. And I want to know what you guys think on this. Should I write the wedding or not. If you do tell me something's that should go in there. I really want to know your thoughts. Thanks.

Kakashi POV

Everything had been going right. Anko and I were taking the wedding plans slow so everything was right. I mean we wanted this to be special. The only one who hadn't agreed was Sasuke. He wanted us to do this and now. " Daddy. How much longer?" he would ask me. My only response would be soon. He didn't think that was good enough. This child was going to kill me.

" Daddy!" I walked up to his room.

" It will be soon enough Sasuke. Stop worrying." I turned to look at him and saw that he was bleeding. " Oh my god Sasuke what happened?!?"

" I was playing with my kunai and it slipped."

" How many times have I told you not to do that! You can't be play with kunai ever! I told you to wait till the academy covered safety." Tears were in his eyes. The cut wasn't to deep but still needed to be looked at. I would have to take him to the hospital since Rin was on a mission. " Come on." I scooped him up and started for the hospital. I knew I was going to have to answer many questions.

When we had reached the hospital Sasuke wasn't crying anymore. " Miss I need to see a doctor." She just raised her head and looked at me popping her bubble gum then turning away. " Excuse me. My son needs medical attention and now." This time I was not asking. Her face shot up and meat with Sasuke's dark orbs.

" Yes right away sir. Here just fill these out and I will find a doctor immediately." I nodded my head in thanks. When we walked over the waiting room I put Sasuke down next to a couple of block toys.

" What do you want me to do?" he asked. I think I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Act like a normal child." He looked upset there. " Consider this punishment for stabbing yourself."

" Wouldn't the pain be enough?"

" No now I need to fill these out. Now shhh." I looked over the paper.

Name: Sasuke Hatake

**Age: **4 years old

**Gender: **male

**Health: **well

**Blood Type: **+O (?)

**Current residence: **Hatake mansion

**Allergies: **none

**Condition: **gash in left knee

**Past health concerns: **none

**Parent/ Guardian signature: **Kakashi Hatake

I walked up to the front desk leaving Sasuke avoiding a young two year old that decided she wanted Sasuke to play dress up. " Here you are." I handed the clipboard to her as she looked it over I saw her bring her hand to cover her mouth.

" How did he do that?"

" He snuck a kunai into his room and started to play with it while I was making dinner." I didn't think she bought my story. Truth or not nurses every time a child came in hurt thought the parent was abusing them. On the outside I did not express anything but on the inside I was rolling my eyes in annoyance. Why would I ever hurt Sasuke? He is my only son for god's sake. When the lady got up to go get the doctor I walked back in the waiting room to find a small Sasuke hiding behind a couch. " What the heck are you doing?"

" Hiding."

" Well I can see that. Why?"

" That little girl is insane."

" You know when you were really little you like to play with blocks and small toys. But you always wanted to play with other kids besides Naruto. You just never had the guts to walk up to someone and ask them to be your friend. You should admire that girl for her courage." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I never wanted anymore friends then Naruto."

" Sure you didn't" I picked him up and walked over to a couch. Just before being able to sit we heard someone walk into the room.

" Um Sasuke Hatake?" I stood once more and we were lead into a room filled with personified animals. When I looked around I saw to bears eating ice cream and fish tanning in the sun. " Do you like the room sweetie?" Sasuke shock his head and tried to produce a smile. When the doctor left I walked over and ruffled his hair.

" I am very proud of you."

" I stabbed myself in the knee."

" No not that part. I mean how you were respectful and didn't say you hated the room. Which I know you do." Sasuke this time gave me one of his real smiles. I began to ruffle his hair again.

" Well aren't you two the perfect father son stereotype." When I looked over my shoulder I saw a(n) old women in scrubs. "I'm sorry just got out of a delivery old this was a special one." She looked down. " Oh well that is a nasty cut. Um Mr. Hatake could you please go outside I have a nurse who needs more info on Sasuke."

" Sure." I walked over to Sasuke and kissed his forehead. " I'll be right back." He gave a slight nod and a worried glance as I left out the door. "Yes?"

" We need to know something." The lady from earlier said.

" Yes. What is it?"

" Have there been any problems at the home lately to drive the young boy to do something like that?" She looked very nerves.

" Why yes. Every night a six o'clock I get drunk and abuse Sasuke till eight." I said sarcastically.

" Sir I know this may be offending but we need to know these things. Like maybe he was adopted and wants to know his real parents and doesn't want to hurt you." I started at her. " Hypothetically of course." She put her hands up in a manner saying please don't hurt me.

" Yes of course." I took a deep breath. " Sasuke was adopted. He was left on my doorstep when he was only four months. He knows he is adopted and I answer all of his questions. Well at least the ones that I have an answer to."

" Oh. I am so sorry."

" It is fine. Is there anything else?"

" Has he ever meat his real parents?"

"No. They asked in a note left with him for this to be a closed adoption. They gave me all of his information too." I looked left to right. " Only a few people in this village know who he really is so I would appreciate if you didn't tell."

" Yes but I need to know his true family name."

" Uchiha." And with that I left back into the room to see a very angry Sasuke. " What's wrong?"

" They have to give me stitches." I gave off a small laugh.

" Oh the almighty Sasuke can't handle a few stitches."

His little body puffed up trying to look tough but I only preserved it as adorable. " I can too."

After we got home from the hospital Naruto and his family were waiting for us in the living room. " How did you guys get in?" Kushina rolled her eyes and held up the key I gave them. " Oh yeah forgot." I looked down at Sasuke. " Long day." Everyone began to laugh while Naruto and Sasuke ran off to play in his room.

" So how did the hospital go? We know you have been avoiding that place for awhile." Kushina said pouring herself some wine that I kept safe for when they visited.

" Um well the nurses and doctors at first were convinced that I beat Sasuke. Oh and to top it all off I had to tell them that Sasuke is an Uchiha." I felt sensei put an arm around my shoulder. " Sometimes I just wish that Sasuke was really mine. So I wouldn't have to share some dark secret."

" He is yours. He calls you dad and you call him son. You two have placed claim on one another. Just as you and him have placed claim on Anko. Sasuke doesn't care if you are his real father or not. All he cares about is the fact that you love him. You are just as much if not more his father then his birth father." Sensei finished his lecture and I let out a sigh.

" I know but it would make life easier. When I was there they thought Sasuke did this on purpose. They said he might have done it because he wants to meet his real parents but not hurt me."

" That couldn't be anything but a lie. I mean look at Sasuke." I turned my shoulder and saw him and Naruto playing tag. " He isn't depressed at all. He just wants his father and soon to be mother."

" You're right sensei." This time I turned my entire body around. " Hey Sasuke remember what I told you on the way home?" A big smile found its self on Sasuke's face. He ran up to Kushina and pulled his shorts up so you could see a small scar run down his knee.

" Yuck." She made a face at Sasuke. " What was that for?"

" Fun." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and ran off again with Naruto. " Kakashi I hate you."

" Hey you are the number one assassin in the village and you can't handle a scar. Now that is just sad."

" Not on small children. Anyway shouldn't you be calling you 'honey bear' right now? My eyes widened.

Flashback

Anko and I were walking down the street after just getting our wedding bands. " Oh my god Kakashi I can't believe it. We're going to get married." I smiled at her excitement.

"Gee I don't know who is more excited about this wedding you or … Sasuke." She laughed.

" Well aren't you a factor in the wedding at all?" She pulled me closer to her face.

" Hey all I have to do is stand there and wait to say I do." She rolled her eyes and let go starting to walk again. " What did I say something wrong?"

"Nope."

" What do you want me to do then?"

She turned to me with an evil smile. " Say it."

" Ohhh no."

" Come on say it."

" No."

" No one is listening. Come on." I looked at her and I saw here purse her lips and make the puppy dogface. " Please."

" Fine. Honey bear."

" What who is honey bear?"

" You are."

" And what emotion do you fell toward honey bear?"

" Love." I sighed.

" Put it in a sentence."

" I love you honey bear." And I picked her up and twirled her in the street. I heard a few people comment on how cute we were. After that we walked to my place to wait till it was time to pick up Sasuke.

End Flashback

" How did you find out?" I asked with some anger in my voice.

" Oh no." I looked over and saw that sensei was sitting at the table holding his head in one hand. " Sometimes I wonder if I married a women or a teen-aged girl in a women's body."

Kushina turned to him. " Ha ha. Aren't you just a regular comedian." I let out a small laugh at that. " Oh I wouldn't be laughing 'honey bear'." My head shot up.

" I said how did you find out?"

" I was getting some stuff from the market when I heard her demanding you to in her words "say it" Emphasis put on the it so I listened in. And I am sure glad I did." I turned to her with a glare.

" I hate you."

**A/N: Poor Kakashi. Oh well what did you think. Sorry for the late update. I really haven't had much time over September to do much. Well tell me what you think. **


	5. Brother?

**A/N: Okay I would like to say sorry for making Sasuke act so grown up. I didn't get to update that fast so I forgot to make him baby like. Okay here is the thing about Anko and Kakashi; this is my **_**attempt **_**at the wedding. It is going to be new to me because I have never written something like this before. Another thing I want to know how you guys think Itachi and Sasuke should meet. From there I can handle what the emotion of it is. Sorry about the late update for the last chapter. September had many things going on and I had no time to write. Okay now I would like a vote on this idea. I love Sasuke and Sakura together so tell me do you want me to put them together later on in the story or not. I will not put Naruto and Sasuke together. Those two are friends and only that. And plus my sister sometimes reads this and she will be on my back forever. **

**For Sasuke and Sakura in love. **

**For Sasuke and Sakura friends. **

**Sasuke POV (I hope it goes well!) **

Daddy was being really weird today. It had been two months sense I was stabbed myself in the knee. He and mommy kept talking to me about my real mommy and daddy. They said that they loved me so much that they wanted me to be with daddy and mommy instead. I don't believe them though. I know they didn't want me. I mean come on I'm not that stupid. " Sasuke! It's time we need to head to the church." I grabbed my bag that held my suit and tie. Mommy said I looked very handsome in it. I thought so too.

" Coming!" When I got down stairs I saw daddy already in his tux reading Uncle Obito's bow tie.

" Isn't this sad. Sasuke knows how to do his own and you don't." Naruto's daddy laughed.

" Oh shut up. He has a tie. Those are easier then these stupid bow ties. I mean this must be a woman invention to …." Daddy interrupted them.

" Make them look nice?"

" No. For pure torture." I laughed. Uncle Obito was always complaining about looking nice, even though he came from a high-ranking clan. My clan. That's what daddy told me. I thought I was cool at first but now I think daddy is holding back on something.

"What are you laughing at shorty?" Uncle Obito picked me up and held me upside down.

" Ahh put me down!" I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Naruto or his daddy. Dad walked over and took me from Obito.

" Come here you let's go make sure your hair looks nice. Your mom will kill me if this doesn't go absolutely right." I nodded and we left the room to go make sure I wasn't wild. Daddy didn't try to make my spikes go down. He just carefully brushed them. Uncle Obito says we are the only Uchiha's with spiky hair. Everyone else's is straight and neat. " There all done. Now let's go take our spots shall we?" I smiled and we walked out of one of the churches rooms. I was daddy's best man meaning I was more important then Obito or his Sensei. I think that made Obito mad. Ha ha Obito ha ha. I slipped away from daddy because he was going to go talk to people I didn't know. I thought I would just go find Ibiki and the others and waited till the wedding started.

" Oomph." I looked up and saw I had run into a taller boy. He looked about ten or eleven. " Um I am so sorry." I quickly said when I saw his eyes and hair I knew he had to be an Uchiha. He had deep onyx eyes and dark raven long hair.

" No it is okay. You don't have to worry." When he smiled I saw pearly white teeth. He drew me in immediately. I felt as if I knew him. He seemed so familiar. " What is you name kid?"

" Um Sasuke." I said looking at my feet.

" Sasuke who?" He seemed more interested then before.

" Sasuke Hatake. And who are you." I already knew his last name.

" Itachi Uchiha." Itachi Uchiha he was one of the greatest ninja's in the Leaf. Daddy never talked about him but I knew who he was. He was only ten and already a Chunine. " It is very nice to meet you. I was wondering which side is for the groom?" I pointer to the left. He smiled and thanked me. " We should talk again soon. If you ever need someone. Just come to the Uchiha gates and say Itachi sent you. They will know where to take you." I nodded and he left. Did I just really talk to Itachi Uchiha?

" Sasuke?" I jumped when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I shot around and saw Naruto's dad. " Come on the wedding is about to start." I nodded and he took me to my dad at the front of the church. I had just noticed something… I had been doing a lot of nodding today.

" There you are. Where did you run off to?" Dad walked up to me.

" Um I was looking for Ibiki when I ran into someone on accident. I'm sorry."

" Who did you run into?"

I didn't think daddy liked Itachi very much by the look of concern on his face. I didn't want to make it worse. " I don't know. Just someone who works at the church. I apologized though." He ruffled my hair and whispered good boy. Then the music sounded and he stood to meet the gaze of Anko in her pretty white dress. I clung to her body showing what daddy called curves. Daddy liked mommy's curves. When she looked at me her teeth were just as white as Itachi's.

She had reached where daddy stood and Asuma let go of Anko smiling to Kakashi. And the priest began to speak. " Who gives this women to this man?"

" I do." Asuma said then taking his seat.

" We have gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has reason to believe that these two do not belong together speak now or forever hold you peace." We waited and no one spoke. I was looking around and found Itachi sitting in the very back on the grooms side. He saw me looking and gave me a small smile. I gave him one back. Then he pointed to where mom and dad were and I drew my attention back to them. " The two have chosen to write their own vows."

Kakashi looked back and smiled then faced mommy again. " Anko. When growing up I lost it all. No one bothered to talk for they knew I wouldn't respond. Few tried to make me open up. And they left as quickly as they had come. But you never got the massage. You never gave up or thought about giving in. You didn't stop. Even in our dating I was at a distance. I never considered marriage. It took you getting down on one knee and asking me to get me to consider marriage. I guess what I am trying to say is that… I love you Anko." I saw mommy smile and a small tear in the side of her eyes. Daddy turned to me and took a ring from my hand and placed it on mommy's finger.

Mommy took a deep breath. " Kakashi all my life I prayed to have something interesting. Never was that wish granted till the day I meat you. I still remember the way you stood and stared at the sky not caring about anything else in the world. I had heard rumors about you. People told me to be frightened. Yet when I saw you I felt a sudden urge to be around you. I have no regrets in not listening to those people. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Through you I have meat some amazing people," She halted and looked at me. " People that cared for me the second you introduced me to them. I am truly blessed. Thank you."

" Kakashi." We turned to face the priest. " Do you take this women to be your wife? In sickness and in health. For richer or poor. For better or worse. Until death do you part?"

" I do."

" And do you Anko take this man to be your husband. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. For better or worse. Until death do you part?"

" I do."

" Kakashi you may now kiss the bride."

Mommy pulled daddy's mask down just past his lips and gave him a quick kiss and pulled the mask back up. " Wow." Daddy whispered into mommy's ear.

" You said it." She whispered back. We all followed mom and dad down the isle. When we passed Itachi he gave me a wave and I nodded to acknowledge his presence. We all went to the after party after that. I walked over to Naruto who was with his mommy and daddy.

" Hey guess what?" I whispered.

" What?"

" I meat an Uchiha"

"But you're an Uchiha."

" No dip. Come on I'll show you him." I pulled Naruto by his arm and we were gone. I looked around and finally spotted him. " There." I pointed to him. Naruto looked him up and down and the looked deep at his face.

" Sasuke." He turned and looked at me. " He looks a lot like you." I shot my head in his direction and looked at his face. My eyes shot open. He did look at me. Well more like I looked like him. I broke into a run and ran as fast as I could to run out of the church. " Sasuke! Wait!" I ran and ran. When I got out of the church I ran to the nearest tree and climbed up it.

" Sasuke!" I heard daddy cry. I didn't move. " Sasuke there you are." He climbed the tree and held me in his arms.

" W-why didn't y-you tell me?"

" Tell you what?"

" That I have a…"

" Have a what?"

" Have a b-br-brother." The tears started to fall and Daddy held me tighter.

" Sasuke. You didn't need to know." I broke away.

" Why?!?"

" Because that would make everything harder. Sasuke you weren't supposed to know anything about your family in the Uchiha clan. When they gave you to me I was told in a written document that I was not to let you go near them, or let you know about them. Now here is my question. How did you find out?"

" Itachi came. That was who I bumped into. At first I thought he was just a person who said he was invited but not. That's why I didn't tell you. Then I showed Naruto who he was. He said I looked like him." I stopped crying.

" I'll give you this you're a smart kid. Look Itachi is an okay guy but I don't want you to hang around him. It is the law right now. I'm sorry."

I nodded and we climbed down the tree and headed back into the church to find Itachi gone. So he knew I was daddy's son. He knew. That is why he came. Not for mommy and daddy. But for me. I need to know more. Itachi made me curies. He was a disease. He spread through out my brain and made me want to find out more.

**A/N: sorry for the late update again. It is becoming a bad habit. Blame school too. I have to read this book called " House of the Scorpion". Takes forever. Oh well. Next chapter will be more about Sasuke and Itachi. Tell me what you think. I am sorry that Sasuke still isn't babyish but my stupid computer doesn't allow me to do baby talk. Oh well. He will get older soon I promise. Bye!**

**Remember to voter. **

**Sasuke and Sakura in love**

**2. Sasuke and Sakura friends. **


	6. Secret meetings

A/N: Okay the votes are in and Sasuke and Sakura will not be a couple. Okay I am sorry to say though some of the story will have to be told in Sasuke's POV because Kakashi isn't supposed to know about it. And now the only other event I must write before Sasuke can grow up is the massacre. I would like some ideas about what to do when he gets older because I am running a little dry. This is as far as I got on my outline. ~Sorry I am a little lazy! ~ So feel free to send in ideas. I would also love if you read my other story "Even the Strong" I need an idea for that next chapter too! And yeah my school activities will be done soon so I hope I can update more often. So I should probably start the story now so well Bye!

**AGES: **

**Sasuke: 7 years old**

**Naruto: 7 years old**

**Itachi: 13 years old**

**Kakashi: 21 years old**

**Anko: 21 years old**

**Minato: 28 years old**

**Kushina: 27 years old**

**Obito: 21 years old**

**Rin: 21 years old**

**Sasuke POV (Park) **

Ever sense I had turned five daddy said I could go to the park with Naruto on my own to show how responsible I was. I thought it was a good idea too. So here I was sitting on a swing barely pushing myself with my toe while Naruto was going down the slide. " Hey Naruto?"

" Yeah Sasuke."

" I want to show you something."

" Last time you said that you ended up finding out you had a brother and crying."

" Shut up." I glared at him. Although he was right he didn't have to mention the crying thing. He knew I hated it when people brought it up. It had been about three years sense that date and not a tear has spilt but do they talk about that? NO!

" Oh stop you don't scare me." In truth Naruto had grown up with all of me meaning he was immune to the glares and scowls. It only worked out for Naruto.

" Listen Naruto I just want you to meet someone."

"Who… your brother?" He said in his sarcastic tone. I looked a little guilty. " NO! Sasuke your dad is going to kill you when he finds out!"

" He won't find out. Right?" I think that I had a little bit to much of anger in my voice.

" Sasuke you won't be able to keep this from him for long. I mean you are having secret meetings with someone your father never told you about. Just maybe he had a good reason for keeping those people out of your life." I rolled my eyes.

" Naruto he just didn't tell me because it was a closed adoption meaning the parents didn't want me. But that has nothing to do with my brother who wants to get to know me and loves me. Just once I would like to have someone on my side. How can you look me in the eye and say I don't want you to hang out with a big brother you thought you never had or could have?" I could see Naruto consider my point. In all the years I had known Naruto I figured out he is not one for rules and structure but he didn't do things that could earn him "the look" from his father. And he knew that doing this would get him about ten. " Come on Naruto if this was you we would have been half way there already."

" I hate when you do that." I looked at him with wide eyes waiting for the answer. "Fine." A small smile crept on my face and I grabbed his arm and we headed for the Uchiha grounds.

When we got there a grad was on duty as usual. " I am here to see Itachi." The man nodded and moved aside. I loved it when they did that. It made me feel so empowered and like I belonged to this clan.

" Won't Obito catch us?" Naruto asked with concern written all over his face.

" No he is on a mission for the next week. Plus they don't live in the compound. Aunty Rin says it is because the women don't like her here so they moved to their own house." Naruto mouthed an oh. When we got to the big house I lead him around to the back where Itachi sat on a small mat meditating. " Itachi it is me. I have someone for you to meet." Itachi's eyes opened and a smile came to his face at the sight of Naruto and I.

" Oh hello." He got up and walked over to Naruto. " You must be that best friend Sasuke always talks about. The name is Naruto right?" He nodded. Then looked at me. His expression said 'why where you talking about me?!?'

I nudged him in the stomach. " Hello it is nice to meet you too."

"So Sasuke what makes you bring a visitor all of the sudden?" Itachi asked with his face showing no expression. This was common for him not to show emotion.

" Well I was tired of keeping this a secret. I had to tell someone, I knew it couldn't be an adult so I settled for Naruto." I pointed over my shoulder to him.

"HEY! Last time I checked I was your best friend. You don't settle for your best friend." I shrugged my shoulders and Itachi laughed.

"See you soon brother." I waved over my shoulder as Naruto and I left. We had spent three hours there and I knew dad was going to get suspicious. On the bright side Naruto seemed to start to like Itachi. The two seemed to get along. In the first hour I knew Naruto was just trying to be nice but after that he started to calm down and get to know Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked as we walked the streets on our way back to my house.

"Yeah."

"Itachi isn't half bad."

"I told you." I turned to look at him in the eyes. "You can't blame him for what my parents chose to do with me. I'm actually thankful they gave me up, but I have to say I love having an older brother. He said he would always protect me. I believe him." I was looking to the sky now.

"He seems like a great guy, but Sasuke watch yourself. I have heard rumors about him. From what I saw today I doubt they are true, but as I said you're my best friend and well I don't want you to get hurt." I smirked a little at this sentence.

" I know Naruto. Trust me I have gone over all the possibilities in my head. And I haven't excluded the ones where Itachi is dangerous. I have heard the rumors to you know." We finally reached the house. When we walked in I was engulfed in a hug. When I looked up I saw purple. Anko.

" Mom put me down." As if perfectly she dropped me to the floor.

" Young man where have you been?!? You had your father and I worried sick. No child plays at the park for four hours." Just then I saw dad walk into the room thinking he was my escape.

" There you are. Young man where have you been?" Boy was I wrong. He seemed just as worried if not more the mom.

" Just at the park."

" Nonsense. Tell the truth." Mom insisted.

" Fine. Fine I'll tell you." Naruto's eyes bugged out at my statement. " Naruto was just introducing me to a couple of his friends."

" And who exactly are they?" Dad asked. Great an impossible question. Like I was paying attention when Naruto said their names last.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura." Naruto cut in. Thank god!

" Really and where were you hanging out?"

"We just walked all over the village. Nothing-big dad. I just lost track of time. I promise I will never do it again. I didn't mean to worry you guys." I put my hands in front of me. Dad didn't seem satisfied but shrugged and changed the conversation.

" Listen Sasuke your mom and I will be going on an over night mission tomorrow and you will be staying with Naruto. I want you on your best behavior for Sensei and Kushina. You hear me?" He had a real serious look on his face.

" Yes sir. Up most respect."

" Good. Now go clean up we are having dinner soon. And before you ask yes Naruto can stay." I smiled and Naruto and I raced to see who could get to the bathroom first. I won of course.

"That was close thanks for the name save."

"No problem. You owe me." I turned to him.

"No." I said sternly.

"You told your dad that now you need to go through with it." Naruto had a point future crap could come up.

" Fine but when my parents are gone. Plus we have to get to dinner now." We walked down the steps to see mom and dad already in their seats and the table set. "So what's for dinner?"

"Oh nothing special just some ramen." I saw Naruto's face instantly light up. Mom knew it was his favorite and made it every time he would stay for dinner. "Come on sit down." She signaled us over and we took our seats. "So tell me more about these friends." CRAP!!!

"Well Neji and Hinata are both Hygua's." I nodded.

"And who are the rest?" Dad asked. I knew he was out to find a single mistake and call me on it so he could find out where I really was.

"Ino is a Yamanaka and her parents run a flower shop. Tenten is a year older and her family owns a weapon store. Shikamaru is a Nara and is just plain lazy, smart but lazy." Naruto was going to continue but dad just had to interrupt.

"Sasuke why aren't you telling us this?"

Hurry I had to think. "Because I hadn't really got to know them. Naruto introduced me but I really didn't talk much with them." Good in the clear. The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet. By the time Naruto had left I was getting ready for bed. "See ya later Naruto."

"Bye Sasuke. Hey guess what."

"What?"

"I found out we have a sub at the academy." I smirked. Naruto loved to pull pranks but the thing was he would always get caught. But with me I would give him a full proof strategy and he couldn't get caught. Guess I would have to work on something tonight.

"No. I don't want another call." Kushina said.

"What are you talking about it is our turn to get them." Mom laughed with Kushina. They had apparently made a carpool type thing to where they would trade off turns to pick up Naruto and I when we got into trouble. By the time they were all done I was up stairs. When I was done with Naruto's strategy for tomorrow I started to go to bed.

_Dream:_

_I opened my eyes and I saw the most horrifying sight in my entire life. There stood Itachi hovering over several bodies. I couldn't help but run. This world was so dangerous. It seemed so bad that the only colors could be black, red, and white. As I ran my feet seem to carry me to the largest house in the compound I seemed to be in. I reached for the doors but something inside me said not to. What was on the other side? I wanted to run but I had to find out. I pushed open the doors only to regret my decision not to run. There in front of me were two people. They looked so harmless. But I had to wrong because Itachi came from behind and cut them both to bits. I closed my eyes and screamed in horror. No Itachi wouldn't kill anyone. He was great and nice. He would never do that. Yet when I opened my eyes there he was standing over them with a smirk on his face. I wanted to wake up now. _

_"Why?" Was all I could muster. Nothing else would come out. _

_"To test…"He seemed to be looking for the right words. "My limits." That was it! That was all he could say!_

_"You killed all these people to test your limits!" I screamed as I ran at him fist ready. I didn't know why but these two people in general I could not watch die for such an unworthy cause. Itachi simply flicked me off. That was when I realized he could kill me too. Fear took over and I shot up and ran. "Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" I found myself screaming as I ran in pure terror. Itachi truly was evil. He took all these lives just to test his limits. When I rounded the corner that was when I saw him. Tears were running down my pale face. My eyes stained red from those tears. Fear could be easily seen in me. _

_"You are pathetic. I will not kill you brother because you are not worth killing. Not yet at least. Like me you may be able to use Monkegkoy (I know SP! MAJOIR SP!) Sharingone. But this power comes at a price. You must take the life of your best friend." A flash of Naruto appeared. No I would never kill him! "So live little brother. Cling to your life in such a pathetic way. And gather up enough hatred then seek me out. And we will fight." _

"Sasuke Wake Up!" I heard Kakashi screaming. When I opened my eyes I expected to see Itachi. I was ready to kill him. But to my relief it was dad holding me in his arms. "Sasuke what happened. One moment you were fine and the next you were screaming for you life?" I had to tell him. So I did about everything. The secret meetings, bringing Naruto, and most importantly the dream. Dads' eyes popped out and he picked me up and ran down stairs.

" Anko we need to get Sasuke to the hospital now!!"

" Why what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice. I wanted to know the answer to the question to though.

"He saw the Uchiha clan die. Itachi killed them." Mom shot up and we all were off to the hospital. I didn't understand why but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. I just lay in my dads' arms and cried. That was all I could think of doing.

**A/N: The Uchiha Massacre is done! No more stressing on that. Okay tell me what you think. If anybody wants to give me ideas for the next chapter I would love it. Bye!**


	7. No

A/N: Sorry I am always doing these late updates. My French teacher gave us a huge project and seeing as I am me I didn't do it till the last second. Okay so I have a very important question for you guys as readers. Well may one or two. Where do you want this story to go? And where do you think it should stop. K now this is going through Kakashi's POV for reasons you will see later. This starts in the Hospital waiting room.

**Waiting Room **

**KAKASHI POV**

Waiting. Ugh I hated it. Here I am in a hospital waiting room with a son hyperventilating in my arms. He hadn't calmed down at all. His crying had gotten worse if possible. Anko had gone to call Kushina and Sensei. Maybe if Naruto were here he could calm Sasuke down. "D-daddy?" I looked down and saw Sasuke's tear stained face staring up at me.

"Yes?" I asked pushing back his hair so I could wipe away his tears.

"Why?" I must have looked confused, "Why me?"

I pulled him back into my chest so I could cradle him. "Oh Sasuke. It isn't you."

"Then why was I g-given up? Why did my b-brother kill my f-family? Why?" The tears were coming even harder. "Did they not love me?"

"No Sasuke don't say that." He seemed to think I was yelling at him. "No. Sasuke don't think something like that. They loved you very much."

"Then why did my parents abandon me? And why did Itachi kill them?" He made nothing but good points.

"I can't answer that but if your parents didn't love you they would have given me all those papers and information. They would've just thrown you into an orphanage with some fake name. And your brother took time to be with you. He also spared you." I knew this wouldn't be enough to convince him but it would have to do till Naruto came. Until then I just held him in my arms.

It felt like minutes had past yet in real life hours had gone by. "Kakashi are you listening?" My head shot up to make eye contact with sensei. "Tsunade left the village." My eye widened at the news. "She went off to find an apprentice. You'll have to let a normal doctor look at Sasuke." No. Tsunade is the only one I would trust handling Sasuke.

"No."

"Kakashi you aren't listening. Sasuke needs help. If it makes you comfortable you can be in the room."

"What kind of doctor?" I asked.

" It would be a psychologist."

"No." I kept shaking my head.

"Kakashi this is your son. He needs this. You need this."

".No. I can't."

"Yes you can. And you will. You will for your son. Please Kakashi." I looked up and he saw the tears in my eye. I couldn't help but pull Sasuke closer. "Come on we need to get him away from here. There is nothing this place can give him." I stood up with Sasuke still in my arms. I heard a small whimper when I had to hand him over to sensei so I could check Sasuke out. When I took him out of sensei's arms Sasuke began to make himself confortable again. "He truly is adorable." I looked down and smiled. "Kushina, Naruto and Rin are waiting for us. We are trying to get word to Obito. He will be on his way soon." I nodded. We walked over to find a very stressed Kushina.

"Oh thank god!" She ran over and threw her arms around me.

"Where is Anko?" I asked.

"She is the one out sending the information to Obito. We thought it better to send an ANBU then just a simple medic." Rin said. I agree but now. Sasuke needs his mother. "I hope that you aren't mad. We told her Sasuke would need her, but she said she wouldn't have you rushing out there." I smiled. She knew I would, but with Sasuke. Ugh. She must have made the decision for me.

I heard a grumble coming from my arms. When I looked down I saw a pair of big onyx eyes looking up at me. "Hey sleepy head."

I let him sit down and I saw Naruto get up and move over to his friend putting an arm around him. "I had the weirdest dream." He looked straight at me. "Itachi killed his clan." Everyone in the room couldn't help but tense up. "It was a dream. Right?" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. That's when his eyes widened. "No. Itachi wouldn't do that." Sasuke shot up and ran over to me. When he reached me he took hold of my waist and began to cry again. Naruto ran over and rubbed Sasuke's back.

"He had us both fooled. Don't feel bad." Naruto said trying to comfort his best friend. I picked up Sasuke and his head found itself in the cock of my neck.

"Naruto come over here. Kakashi there is a room right there if you want." Kushina said dragging her son away from his best friend. I looked at it and shook my head no. There wasn't a need for it. His family was here anyway. Plus I know Naruto wanted to be close by. I patted the seat next to mine and Naruto quickly claimed it. Sasuke was back asleep.

"Why does he keep falling asleep?" Naruto asked.

"The pain is to hard for him to bare. His body is trying to escape through sleep." Lucky for me sensei answered. I didn't know why myself, I was just grateful and hoping that Anko would be back with Obito by the time he did wake up. A lass my prays were not answered. Sasuke had awoke about an hour or two later. I had expected Naruto to fall asleep but he was wide-awake always next to his friend.

When Sasuke began to stir Naruto just rubbed his back again. When the boy's eyes opened he was looking straight at Naruto. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Naruto said shrugging.

A small smile found itself Sasuke's face. "I guess for always being there." The two did a small handshake that I could never understand. I was good to see them together.

"KAKASHI!" When I turned I saw a very frightened looking Obito with a very tiered Anko. I ran over to them giving Anko a big hug.

"Where have you been?" I asked worry clear in my head. "It's been fifteen hours."

"I'm sorry Kakashi but Obito isn't the easiest to find." She was right Obito was known for that when it came to missions.

"What happened?!?" Obito cut in. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. By now Rin had come over to and was hugging her husband.

"They all died." Came a whisper. We all turned to Sasuke.

"What?" Obito asked.

"Itachi." I saw Sasuke gulp. "He killed them. All of them." Tears found themselves in Obito eyes as he slowly walked over to hug Sasuke. The kid didn't blow him off but gladly took the embrace. "I-I'm sorry Obito. I-ii couldn't protect them."

"Shhh. It's okay Sasuke. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I wasn't there and they were my people two!"

"Sasuke. I'm not sad or sorry." The boy looked up at Obito in surprise. "Those people excluded my wife, abandoned you, and pressured every first born to live up to their family name. If you didn't get sharingone then you were considered a failure as a man. If you were women who didn't marry an Uchiha male that wasn't ANBU squad member or higher you were considered lower than a homeless women. The only person I was sad to see go was your mother. Mikoto was a good woman and wanted to keep you. She didn't deserve it."

"She w-wanted me?"

"Very much yes."

"Then why?"

"Your father. He didn't exactly give her an opinion. Your mother was forced to marry him to bring two powerful families of the Uchiha's together. When Itachi was born the whole clan was pleased."

"So then they wanted another."

"No." Sasuke's head shot up. The idiot he wasn't supposed to say any of this.

"Obito!" His head turned and looked at me. "He's only a child." My glare intensified as I felt Kushina pull me back. She knew I was angry with the man and if I could get the chance I would not let him go easy.

"He will find out sometime. Might as well be now."

"And add onto that pain. I don't think so. He is my child and I say no."

"He is Mikoto's son. She told me to tell him when she passed. I'm am doing my duty."

"He is my son. I don't care about her wishes he is only a child and I will not allow this. He doesn't need any more."

"You can't control me Kakashi. And you can't control him. If he wants to learn about his family you should let him learn." I lunged at Obito and pushed him against the wall with a kunai to his throat. I heard a series of gasps.

"No."

"What scared to tell him the truth?"

"He is only a boy. He doesn't need to know."

"Tell me." I felt a tug on my vest when I turned around I saw Sasuke with curious eyes. "I want to know."

"No Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"You're to young."

"When will I be old enough?"

"When your aloud to date."

"When is that?"

"Never."

"DAD!"

"No Sasuke that is the end of it." I started to walk toward Anko and stood beside her. She seemed to agree with every word I was saying.

"It's my birth right to know."

"Sasuke listen to your father." Anko lectured. "He is your father and you will treat him with respect even if you don't agree with him." She turned to look at Obito. "And you should be ashamed of yourself. You know how Kakashi feels about that piece of information. You have no right to be saying such things at a time like this. What you said about not being sad earlier was bull and we all know it. Stop taking it out on your friends. Don't corrupt this child as they tried to corrupt you." With that she walked over and took Sasuke's hand. "Ibiki said he would have ANBU stationed at the house. He will also be there with Gai. We can go." I started to follow her out when I saw a flash of raven hair brake away. "Sasuke."

Sasuke ran over to Naruto. "Bye." He gave his best friend a hug. "I owe you one."

"I know you do. Be at the park tomorrow at three o'clock. I have some people I would like you to meet." I walked over to them and picked up Sasuke. He just scowled and nodded. "You promised remember?"

"Yes." He groaned. He looked back at Obito and tried to smile but just couldn't. I understood. I had already forgiven Obito and he knew that. I just wish he wouldn't of said half of those things. Now Sasuke would begin to ask questions. And when we don't give him the answers he wants he will search for them. That bridge could wait to be crossed when he was thirteen. Giving him a couple of years to enjoy his innocence. Once you lost it there is no getting it back. I won't let him loose something like that at such a young age. But like Obito said. Who am I to stop him? I wasn't really his father. Nor was I brave enough to tell him about his family. No. I can't let those words get to me. This is for the best. Sasuke needs this.

I need this. I need him to be a kid. I need to give him the childhood I never had. I couldn't let it all get thrown away so easy. I had to protect him from he himself. I won't let him become his brother. Or the one that wants him so badly. That snake would never touch his son. But for now Sasuke will be a child. I would see to that.

**A/N: What do you think? Please answer the questions I had up in my earlier authors note. I think I was a little rusty with Kakashi's POV but I hope to get better with the detail. Kakashi notices everything so it makes it harder to write then seven year olds POV. Well review please! Bye! **


	8. Friends

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers that answered my questions. And a special thanks to Evil Sasuke Girl who said she never wanted the story to end. I really am grateful to have such wonderful readers. And no I am not just writing that seeing as Thanksgiving is coming up! Okay now down to what I decided about the ages. Yes Sasuke will get older soon. I just need to get in him meeting his "new friends". And to those who want to know the big secret…Ha like I would tell you! You'll just have to wait and see.

**Sasuke POV**

**Kakashi's house**

When I woke up I was in my bed with dad tucking me in. "Oh so you finally woke up. Well you need to go back to sleep." I nodded. He started to leave the room.

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"When will you tell me?"

Dad sighed and knew I would not stop pressing the matter until I got an answer. "Well. How about thirteen? Does that sound fair?" I nodded with satisfaction. Though I was still worried I tried not to show it. Unfortunately my dad was a trained ANBU so I couldn't really hide it. "Don't worry Ibiki and Gai are here and your mother and I are right down the hall." When my look didn't fade dad walked over and picked me up. "Will you feel better if you slept with us tonight." I nodded my head yes. Before we even went to the bedroom dad went into the living room where I saw mom talking to Ibiki and Gai. "Sasuke will be sleeping with us tonight. I am afraid that he might get a little shaken up in the middle of the night and I want him to get some sleep." Mom walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay well I'll be in here talking to the guys. I'll be in soon." With that we headed down the hall to the bedroom.

"Why did you lie to mom?"

"What? I didn't lie."

"Yes you did. You said that you were worried, but in truth I was the one worried."

"Ah that is where you are wrong. See Sasuke no matter what you do I will always be worried. Be it going on your first S-ranked mission or walking to the park by yourself. I am scared to death of what might happen to you. So I was not lying." I guess so.

"But why are you worried?"

"Sasuke I'm your dad. It's my job to worry about you. That's why whenever you are late your mother and I quiz you. We want to know you're telling the truth or not. Because if you do lie to us and we find out you could have gotten hurt well that just makes us worry more. So you're better off telling the truth." It looked as if he still felt bad about earlier.

"I'm sorry. It's just I didn't think you would understand." I pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright. Now let's get you to bed." When we got into the room I tucked Sasuke in and waited till he truly was asleep. Twenty minutes later I walked into the living room and meat up with Anko, Ibiki and Gai. "So what's going on?"

"Plans of world domination." Anko turned around and hugged me.

"Oh I love plans like that." She smiled and laughed. "So what's really going on?"

She sighed. "Just talking about what we are going to do." I raised an eyebrow. "You know about Sasuke and what Obito said."

"Oh they know about that?"

"That's what I was telling them about when you and Sasuke came in earlier. Ibiki says we should tell him now but Gai says we can't ruin Sasuke's youth." For once I agreed with Gai.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"You're his father you tell me."

"I say we wait. We don't need to be opening that can of worms. The family just past we should wait till he is older and can make better decisions." I said looking at a Gai who was nodding his head.

"Yes but **he** will be coming soon. And you know it's true. Sasuke has to be able to protect himself." When I looked over again it was Ibiki nodding.

"Are you saying we can't protect our own son?"

"No. I'm just saying if he is older and it happens he won't let us protect him. By then he will think he can take on the world. Kakashi he doesn't stand a chance against **him**." I could see the look on Anko's face showed she wasn't joking.

"We'll tell him before that happens. And plus Sasuke can suck it up. We will all be helping him. It isn't just you and me in this. All of the out friends love Sasuke."

"It's true the little guy does grow on you." Ibiki said shrugging his shoulders.

"We shall protect the lad with all of our youth! No one will be able to take him away! That's a promise!" Gai struck a nice guy pose for Anko who blew him off.

"Kakashi we don't know when he will strike. He's unpredictable. One day he is gone the next he will be ruling the village."

"Anko we can't worry about that now. Right now our son needs us to help him through the death of a family he never knew. We can worry about him later. Come on Ibiki and Gai have things covered in here." I lead her to the bedroom where we spent the night holding our frightened son. Sasuke frequently that night woke up screaming and apologizing for not being there. At first we didn't know what he was talking about but then we realized he was talking about the clan. The poor kid at one point thought I was Itachi and started to throw punches keeping his eyes glued shut. All we could do was hold him and try to get him back to sleep.

The Next Day

We were at the table with Ibiki and Gai still with us at all times. By the time three o'clock hit we were hearing a pounding at the door and a very tired and annoyed Sasuke went to go answer. "What?" Sasuke asked knowing who it was by the yelling from outside. To his surprise behind Naruto were six other children.

"I knew you would be to tired to remember that promise you made so I decided to just take matters into my own hands." Sasuke sidestepped so the kids could make their way in. When he led them all into the living room he was meat with all his other adult friends. We were all in the living room discussing different ninja tactics when they entered.

"Hey Sasuke who are these people? Last time I checked you weren't the most sociable kid in the village." Kurina said giggling just a little.

"I'm not." Sasuke slumped his shoulders showing one of his glares.

"Oh pipe down you just have to listen. I know you can do that much." Naruto said pushing Sasuke into a seat next to Gai and Asuma.

"Yeah but listening to you is pure torture." Everyone began to laugh and smile at the poor antisocial boy.

"Yeah shut up and deal. Okay now you promised so you have to give it a try. So be nice it won't kill you."

"I think it just might." Naruto glared at him and Sasuke gave a defeated sigh. He knew if Naruto wanted him to meet these people it was stupid to just prolong it.

"Thank you now this is Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to a boy with brunet hair that was tied up into a pineapple like style. He looked rather tired but I was guessing he was just plain lazy. "He is smarter then he looks. Shikamaru here is just as smart as you Sasuke I am sure he'd give you a run for your money in shoji (sp?)" I had heard about this kid. He would come off as a lazy ass kid who couldn't amount to much but in reality had one of the most dangerous minds out of these kids. He would become an excellent ninja. Sasuke seemed to process this all as well and nodded showing Naruto he got it all.

"This is Ino Yamanaka." A young girl with short blonde hair stepped up. She had blues eyes that popped out like pools of diamonds. She would be a beautiful young lady later on. Yamanaka meaning she would learn the mind transfer soon and her clans other mind controlling techniques. I could already place these two in a squad together because the Nara could paralyze the attacker with shadow possession while Ino could turn their mind into mush. Again Sasuke had gotten this all in place and nodded.

"Next is Neji Hyuga. He of course resides of the Hyuga clan and is one year older than us." The boy had long brunet hair that was tied at the last inch of his hair. He wore a elastic band around his forehead. This meant he was in the lower class of the Hyuga clan and was hiding his seal. The poor boy but I had heard things about him saying he was a genius. I could see him with Gai as a sensei but I couldn't understand why. Sasuke nodded again.

"This is Tenten." The girl had two buns located at the top of her head and wore a small smile on her face. "Her mother and father own a weapon store. She is very skilled in that area." I was impressed she was also a year older then the rest of the kids and I could clearly see her working with that Neji boy. Sasuke looked her up and down and nodded.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She is Neji's cousin."

"I know who she is. She is the heir to the Hyuga clan and has one younger sister." Of course Sasuke knew who she was. He took pride in knowing whom all the other heirs were when he found out his family history. "It's nice to finally meet you." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"L-like wise." Hinata stumbled. She had short dark lavender hair with clear eyes just as her cousin. She wasn't the tallest and was obviously shy. She was standing next to Naruto and what I could tell her complete and udder opposite.

"Okay. And lastly this is Sakura Haruno." The final girl showed she had short pink hair with a rather large forehead. She seemed comfortable with herself but I could see she was also shy. "She is smart also and has rather good chalkra control." Sakura blushed being boasted about. When I looked at Sasuke I saw him make his look. This look was him making his eyes in a glare but his left eyebrow in the air. It meant he was thinking.

"Well? Come on say something." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke was still thinking. I saw him get up and walk over to Naruto and whisper something in his ear. "Yes!" Naruto jumped up in the air. "I knew it!"

"Shut up loser." Sasuke punched Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! And Sasuke I think you should tell them about you seeing as you know them now." Naruto was pushing it. He got Sasuke to sit down and meet people but the kid wasn't going to actually talk back without a struggle. Sasuke shook his head no hoping that would be the end of it. But sense we are talking about Naruto that didn't happen. "Oh come on Sasuke. They came all this way."

"Which was what seven blocks?" Asuma was coming to Sasuke's defense. The boy sent him a thankful look and Asuma simply smiled.

"Oh Asuma he needs some friends besides me. You should see him at the academy. He sits in the corner by himself and when we have brake he wonders off to go throw kunai at random targets; while the other kids run and play with their friends." Naruto made a good point but that was how Sasuke is. He doesn't socialize very well and didn't really want a large group of friends.

"Well maybe the kid wants practice instead so he can get good grades in the academy." Genma stepped in. Yet again Sasuke sent another thankful look.

"He is already top of our class."

"Practice makes perfect." Kurina pointed out.

Before Naruto could udder another word Sasuke stood up. "Thanks guys but he is right. I spent all this time getting to know them but they don't know me." He turned to face the children. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha as you all know. I was adopted by my father Kakashi when I was four months old. He married Anko when I was four and she became my mother. Ibiki, Gai, Genma, Kurina, and Asuma are my friends. Obito, Rin, Minato and Kushina are like my aunts and uncles. While Naruto is well Naruto." Everyone laughed.

"So you are an Uchiha." I looked over and saw Neji glaring at Sasuke and my son returning the glare.

"That is what I just said yes."

"So do you have Sharingone?"

"I have never tried to activate it."

"Why is that?"

"I have had no need for that yet. I planned on trying to unlock it when I become an actual ninja and not some academy student." Neji nodded and walked over to Sasuke.

"I think I might like you." Sasuke smirked making Neji pull the same action.

"I think the feeling will be mutual."

"Okay I think that is enough for one day. Sasuke you still need your rest." Sasuke turned to glare at me meaning he was embraced. It was sort of cute the way he now actually cared what these kids thought even though he had only known them for about twenty-five minuets. "Sorry Sasuke but tomorrow you have school and you didn't get much sleep last night. You need to eat and then get some rest." Asuma took the liberty of showing all the kids out except for Naruto seeing as his parents were here. Sasuke still stood there and he had his thinking face on. "Come on sport it's not good to fry your brain like that." I said messing up his hair. He laughed and we walked into the kitchen where everyone else was located.

"I think Sasuke handled that pretty well." Kurina said laughing.

"Well he didn't kill anyone so I say it turned out well." Genma added. Kushina walked up to Sasuke and gave him a small I'm sorry sense she knew her son would not apologize. Sasuke just nodded and walked over to Anko.

"What's for dinner?" Sasuke asked trying to peak over a pot ready to boil.

"None of your business now you need to wash up. And I want you to have your room ready. Once dinner is over your going to take a bath and then be off to bed." Sasuke huffed and was about to talk when, "And I don't want to hear any arguments. This isn't negotiable. End of story now do as I say. Upstairs." Sasuke turned in defeat. We heard a small grunt with the word fine mixed in. Kushina ordered Naruto to join and we all laughed as Sasuke motioned to push him off the steps when he whispered something in Sasuke's ear. "You know I think it is safe to say he takes after you Kakashi." I raised my head.

"And why is that?"

"Well you weren't the only one noticing him taking his time getting to know those children and analyzing them carefully. Now that is a safe bet to say that most seven year olds don't do that. And another thing, Sasuke doesn't' push things to fast he is sure he doesn't miss a thing and nails things perfectly when he tries them."

"And he has that attitude of yours. He is stubborn." Ibiki pointed out.

"And has great potential with his youthful abilities!" I don't think I have to say who yelled that.

"And not to mention he is quiet and isn't as quick to answer as most. He takes his time and makes sure he doesn't say something that is wrong." Kurina said.

"He also has that quick fire temper of yours. I know you don't get mad easy but when you do watch out. It's the same with Sasuke. And I am not surprised. Boys normally look up to their fathers. It's just natural." Asuma had a point but I still didn't want to compare Sasuke to me. I mean the boy deserves to be his own person and not a copy of me. He should be able to live his own life and not mine. Thank the havens he didn't have to live mine!

"What's only natural?" I turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nothing now go eat. Your mom made rice balls with pork." Sasuke's face lit up. He loved that meal while Naruto casually walked to the table. The two boys sat down and began to eat. With in five minutes the cleared everything Anko had made sense they turned the dinner into an eating contest. Sasuke had beat Naruto by at least two seconds. "Told ya you're a looser." Sasuke said as he walked by.

"Oh no you don't." Anko grabbed Sasuke in a hug before he could completely walk by. "Now tell me who do you love most?" She began to tickle and shake him. You heard a small grunt from Sasuke but couldn't really translate it. "What? I can't hear you?"

"You! I love you most!" Sasuke shrieked trying to hold back the laughter. Anko put him down and he started to run upstairs. "Just kidding!" We heard him say at the top of the steps.

"Well no one can say he isn't a kid." Genma laughed.

"That's for sure. I'm glad he grew up with you Kakashi. Could you imagine what he would be like if he was raised by the Uchiha clan?" Kurina asked.

"Corrupted and stupid." Obito murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kurina looked puzzled. Apparently she had never heard the story.

"Naruto it's time to go sweetie." Kushina said nodding to Sensei. She knew Naruto was not to hear any of this or he would tell Sasuke. When we heard the door click shut Obito began to speak again.

"See when you're a child of the Uchiha clan you must perform to a certain level or you are considered a waist of time or trash. The clan won't recognize you in any way. They treat you as they would see you and that's a piece of crap. Sense Sasuke is the second born he would have been looked at as nothing. Itachi was the pride and joy of the family. Sasuke was there to carry the family name nothing else. And sense he was second born he would have been treated like property. You all know what Fugaku's (sp) temper was like right?" We all nodded. "Well then you can guess what would happen if Sasuke did one little thing wrong. Poor kid would be beaten into no tomorrow. So you could conclude that Sasuke would be corrupted thinking that just anyone could beat him for doing something stupid and he would be stupid enough after being treated like that for all those years to take more of it when he is an adult. Not only that he would be very unstable and probably grateful to Itachi loving him for doing that to his father. See what I mean." Kurina nodded along with everyone else who didn't know that. "Sasuke doesn't know anything bad about his father and we don't want him to know what his father was really like. I mean would you want to know your father was a psycho path who beat little kids?" Everyone knew they would rather not know that. I did wish I could tell Sasuke everything about his family. In truth Obito had only scratched the surface.

"MOM! DAD! Come on I'm done with that stupid bath!" I chuckled as Anko and I went up stairs to put Sasuke to bed. At least for now Sasuke was still innocent. If only I had noticed two yellow eyes staring straight at my son.

**A/N: sorry to all the people who like Sasuke's dad. This was the only way I could fit the corruption into the story. Okay well tell me what you think! Bye!**


	9. Inner

**A/N: Okay everybody now is the time! TIME SKIP!**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke: 13 years old**

**Kakashi: 27 years old**

**Naruto: 13 years old**

**Anko: 27 years old**

**Minato: 42 years old**

**Kushina: 41 years old**

**Obito: 27 years old**

**Rin: 27 years old**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru: 13 years old**

**Neji and Tenten: 14 years old**

**Sasuke POV **

**Kakashi's house Sasuke's room**

_**Beep! Beep! Crash!! **_Ugh mornings. "Sasuke Hatake-Uchiha I know you didn't just crush that new alarm clock we just go you!!" I heard mom yelling. Ugh. When I didn't respond I found out that she wasn't in the mood for slacking. "Sasuke get up right now! You have training today." My head shot off my pillow and I jumped of my twin bed. When I ran out of the room I heard a murmured "That's more like it."

Skipping three stairs at a time I made it down stairs really fast. I sped into the kitchen garbed and apple and my headband and I was on my way. Just gotta get to the bridge. Come on Sasuke. I looked down at my watch. CRAP! I was more then just a little late. At this rate dad would be there before me! Come on faster. When I saw the bridge my eyes meat a very amused dad. "Well looks like someone decided to sleep in today." I heard a chuckle from my teammates. Naruto and Sakura were getting a kick out of this. "You know Sasuke it isn't good to be late."

"This is coming from you." I mumbled.

"You should show respect to your sensei."

"I don't show respect to you as my father why would I do that if you're my sensei?"

"Because Sasuke I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason! And why was my alarm clock set so late? I remember last night I set it for six not nine!" I could see a smirk forming under his mask. Over the years I have become rather good at seeing under his mask.

"Oh that. Your mom thought you needed more rest sense yesterday when you came home from training you seemed cranky." He pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head.

I think I looked dumbstruck because Naruto started to laugh pointing at my face. I quickly recovered and went back to my emotionless state. Mom and Dad had been pulling stunts like that lately saying that I wasn't enjoying as Gai put it my "youth"! I had my reasons. You would be like this to if you felt like you were being followed. Not that I told my dad. He would freak out and start walking me everywhere or have one of his friends walk me around. That was the last thing I needed or wanted. Dad seemed worried when I didn't respond. So I gave him a simple "Whatever", hoping he would leave it at that. Thankfully he did.

"Okay guys today we're going to review chalkra control. So lets head to the training field and climb some trees." Tree climbing easy. Sakura would get to the top easily and well Naruto might take a while but he'll get there. On the way there dad stopped me by pulling me aside. "Okay Sasuke I have given you enough time to tell me but you refused. Now I'm gonna ask nicely. What's been going on with you lately?"

"It's nothing." I tried to start walking again but dad pulled me back.

"It isn't nothing. Something is going on and I want to know!"

"Dad nothing is going on."

"Damn it Sasuke! Why aren't you telling me? What have I done to make you not trust me?"

"You haven't done anything dad. Nothing is going on."

"Sasuke don't lie to me. I've seen the way you have been acting. Don't think for a minuet that I am stupid enough to think you are just fine. So what the hell is going on with you?" I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to. He couldn't make me. "I am not afraid to take away your training privileges."

"That's not fair!" I shouted. By now Naruto and Sakura had stopped and were watching this scene.

"I'm your father and I don't have to be fair." He said sternly. I knew he meant it. Dad doesn't bluff he says it's a waist of time if your enemy doesn't buy it. So why try?

"Dad nothing is going on!"

"Then explain why you have been acting like you're scared to death in the morning and when you get down stairs you're as cold as an iceberg."

"That's just the way I am."

"No it isn't. I would know. I raised you remember?"

"How can I forget? Every time we fight you bring it up! Here's a question for you. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong. I know you Sasuke. And I know when something is wrong with you. You haven't change sense you were a kid when it comes to that." I must have made a confused face because he began to explain. "Your palms get sweaty, you don't look me in the eye, and at night I feel you watching your mom and I sleep because your to afraid to sleep by yourself but to humiliated to ask to sleep with us." I looked down at the grass and felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw dad's warm and loving eye. "Tell me Sasuke. What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" I looked back at Naruto and Sakura. "In private, with mom."

"No training for today. Dismissed." He gave them a stern look telling them he meant it. Both took the hint and left. Dad started to walk toward home where mom would most likely be. I ran after him to catch up. He put his arm around my shoulder and started to rub it. He was trying to signal that everything was all right and I could tell him anything. But how could I tell him that I felt like I was being followed and the nightmares are back. (If you read my story **Even the strong **it is the same concept with nightmares.) We finally made it into the house but mom was not in sight. "Anko!"

"In the bedroom!" We heard her yell. We started to walk in that direction when dad stopped.

"Sasuke listen to me. Your mom and I won't judge you. You know that right?"

"Of course." At that we entered the room. My was polishing one of her kunai and smiled when she saw us.

"Training over already?"

"Canceled." Dad said he sat down next to mom and whispered in her ear. Probably saving me the embarrassment of telling her myself. "Now Sasuke your mother and I are all ears." I couldn't help but fidget with my fingers like Hinata when she sees Naruto. "It's okay."

I took a seat on a chair next to the bed facing my parents. They really wouldn't judge me. They love me. _Yeah they love you now but just wait till you tell them. They will think you're a freak. _Who the hell are you? _Who do you think I am you retard? I'm you! _Wait what? _I'm the inner you. The person who actually tells you what you are really feeling and thinking. _Great. "Sasuke. Honey are you okay. You look like you're fighting with yourself." I shot my head up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Then go on." Mom said.

"W-well. I umm." What was I going to say? _MAKE UP A LIE! They won't love you if you tell them what you're feeling. They will cast you off and find another kid to love. _No. Dad said they'd love me no matter what. _He doesn't know what is going on with you. Once he does he will toss you aside. You're so called friends will to. It's only a matter of time if you tell them. _ Maybe you're right.

"Sasuke." Dad got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You can tell us."

No. You're wrong. I trust dad. _Hey it's your life you're ruining. _My head dropped and I kept playing with my hands. "Well. You see. I-ii fell like I'm being followed."

"What?!?" I held my hand up signaling I wasn't done yet. "Wait there is more?!?"

"They're back." Dad's eyes popped out.

"I-ii thought it was just girl trouble. But this?" Dad was running his hand through his hair and mom had her hands covering her face. _I told you. They're gonna hate you now. _He was right. They did hate me. They wouldn't even talk to me.

"Y-you hate me now. Don't you." I had tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Oh Sasuke. We could never hate you." Dad pulled me onto his lap and in a hug and mom ran over and joined. I couldn't help but smile. They do love me. _Give it time._

Go away. You have caused enough trouble. But I knew my inner was right. If this didn't scare them off something would.

Mom started to stroke my hair. "Sweetie why didn't you tell us the nightmares were back?"

"I'm thirteen. I shouldn't be having nightmares. Only frightened little kids get nightmares. I thought I could handle it and tough it out. I'm not a little kid."

"You may not be a little kid but you are a kid. And you shouldn't hide things like that from us. And that isn't true your mom and I still have nightmares." My eyes widened. Dad had nightmares?

"You do?"

"Yes no one is immune to them. Nightmares are just a way to deal with unprocessed fear. If you don't admit to it then most likely you will have a nightmare about. It's your bodies way of dealing with it." (No idea if that is true or not.) My eyes turned sullen. Itachi was the cause to all of this. If I had never meat him none of this would have happened. I had no doubt in my mind he was the one that was following me. I would have to get him before he could even touch me. But to do that I would have to be out of mom and dad's sight which wouldn't be allowed. They would have someone with me at all times. But I just can't stand by. I need to capture Itachi. He made me like this and for that he would pay.

"Sasuke." I looked at my dad. "Listen you should get some rest. You're obviously not in sync today. And don't worry about the nightmares your mom or I will be in the room at all times." I nodded. There was no way of getting around this. Dad was not as easy going when it involved the nightmares. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't tell weather it was mom or dad in the room because sleep had quickly taken over.

DREAM

_Mist surrounded me. I couldn't see a thing. "Where am I?" _

"_Where do you think little brother?" No. It was him. I ran forward. "In such a hurry to die I see." I kept running but the only thing my feet brought me to was a stone. It was the memorial stone. "Look at the names." I did as told. _

_Kakashi Hatake _

_Loving Father _

_Anko Hatake_

_Caring Mother_

_Naruto Uzimakie_

_Best Friend_

Kushina Uzimakie

_Courageous Fighter_

_Minato Uzimakei (don't care if he has a different last name. Like this one better!) _

_Fearless Hokage_

_No. No. This wasn't happening. No. "Oh yes. This is where your future is little brother. Look what you cause." _

_Obito Uchiha_

_Lion Hearted_

_Rin Uchiha _

_Life Saver_

_No. I can't be. "Oh it is little brother. And it is your entire fault. You caused the clans death and you shall cause your new family's deaths." The mist started to clear. I started to gain a visual of a tall man. He had dark raven hair and deep onyx eyes. He faced me fully. I-it was m-me. _

"_Protect them." He whispered. _

END DREAM

"Sasuke." I felt myself being jolted up and down. "Sasuke are you alright." I shot up and tried to breath. Mom was sitting there her hands still holding my shoulders. "What was it this time?" I was still trying to catch my breath. It was all a dream. _Until it becomes reality. _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed this scared mom to no end. Just then dad and the other adults ran in.

"What is going on?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. I asked him what his dream was about and he screamed get out of my head." Dad ran over and started to shake me.

"Sasuke. Sasuke listen to me. What is going on?"

I had tears pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore. I threw my arms around dad and cried in his chest. I was so scared that I had lost him forever. "I-ii thought you were g-gone."

"No. I was just outside Sasuke. It's all right. I'm here now." He held me tighter.

"No. I-ii thought y-you were d-d-dead." Dad pushed me forward and made eye contact with me. _I told you._

I grabbed my head. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" Dad grabbed me and hugged me again.

"Sasuke what is going on?"

"I don't know. It's this stupid voice."

"What voice? Sasuke there is no voice."

"Yes there is. He calls himself my inner. He won't leave me alone!" _You just sealed your fate. _ "SHUT UP!" All the sudden I felt as if I couldn't control my own body.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I stood up. But I wasn't controlling myself. Shikamaru.

"Let me go." I commanded.

"I can't do that." Shikamaru said. I could hear the regret in his voice. Someone was telling him to do this. I saw Asuma standing behind him.

"Sasuke. Don't." I heard dad say from behind me.

"Let me go."

"I can't man."

"Sasuke listen to me Asuma didn't do anything."

"I'm loosing control. He's to hard to hold on to!" Shikamaru stammered. I quickly felt control over my own body again. _Asuma did this. He told Shikamaru to do this. He betrayed your trust. _No. Asuma wouldn't. He he's my friend. _Friends don't tell their students to take control over you. _You don't know he did it. _You should ask him. _

I looked at Asuma. "Did you tell him to?" He nodded his head yes.

"It was for your own good Sasuke. If I didn't you would have been hurt or hurt someone else." _I told you. He wants control over you. _He said it was to protect me. _Having someone take over your body is protecting you? _ I started to shake. It felt as if I wasn't in control again. Only this time it wasn't Shikamaru. _I can help you Sasuke. I can give you power._ I felt my body launch at Asuma.

That was it. I had lost control. I could no longer fight off the urge to kill Asuma. _He betrayed you. For that he must pay. _I pulled out a kunai ready to kill. I launched yet again. And my kunai made contact but not with Asuma. I looked up and saw dad. He looked frightened. He pulled me in and I couldn't move. "Sasuke. Sasuke you have to fight whatever it is controlling you. This isn't you son. Fight." _He is lying. He wants you to give up so he can give you up as fast as possible. _No. Dad wouldn't do that. _Are you sure? Remember when you were at the hospital after the massacre. If he loved you he would have told you what Obito had started. _

".No. NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" HE LOVES ME! HE WOULDN'T LIE TO ME! GET OUT! My body went limp. I couldn't feel anything. Well nothing emotionally. Everything just went black.

Kakashi POV

Sasuke went limp in my arms. When he didn't move at all in five minuets and his breathing settled I took it as he fell asleep. "Kakashi." I looked over to see Asuma trying to explain what had happened to Shikamaru and Gai standing next to him. Ibiki though was the one who had called me. "Kakashi what are you going to do?"

"Get Anko and tell her to meet me at the hospital. Gai." Gai looked at me with full seriousness in his eyes. "Find Obito and the gang and tell them where we are. Asuma take Shikamaru home and gather our friends. Sasuke is going to need them. He is going to blame himself for this and I am not sure I will be able to help him alone." Asuma nodded and they all left. I picked up Sasuke and began to run. The poor kid. He didn't deserve any of this. I knew who had caused this. I knew who Sasuke's "inner" was. He wasn't going to touch him. He had caused too much already.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short. Okay did you like it? I really wanted it to be good and I hope it was. This was the first time I had ever done an inner voice so sorry if it was cheesy. Tried my best so BYE! **


	10. He's Awake

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so this is going to take place in several places in the hospital. It will start out in the waiting room in Kakashi POV. Okay I want to know who you think is Sasuke's inner. I have two people I am considering but I want you to tell me!

**Hospital Waiting Room **

**Kakashi POV **

"What is taking so damn long?" I asked frustrated as I punched the table sitting next to me. Anko wasn't here yet but most of the other adults were.

"Kakashi you have to relax. You have to let Lady Tsunade do her job. She was brought back to lead the medical core and right now she is leading them and helping Sasuke at the same time." Genma said trying to put some reason in the situation.

"I don't care. Sasuke is my son. I deserve to know what the hell is going on with him!"

"Kakashi children come here too. You shouldn't be using such fowl language." Kurina lectured trying to calm me down. It wouldn't work. My son could be being examined or being tested on and I had know idea. It is my job to protect him but I can't do that without knowing what is going on!

"Sorry that I want to know what f"

"Kakashi Hatake! I know you aint going to say that word!" I heard Anko scream as she and the others ran in. "Now how is he?"

"I don't know! No one will tell me anything! Why do you think I was about to say"

"I swear if I hear that sound come out of your mouth one more time you won't have to worry about Sasuke because you will be dead. Now what do you know?"

"In a nut shell…nothing." You could hear the sarcasm in my words. Lucky for me Anko didn't seem to care. I knew she meant she would kill me if I pushed her hard enough.

"Well then I guess we will just have to wait." Kushina signaled for us all to sit down. I didn't want to wait. This was my son we were talking about. I can't just sit by and wait to get news of him going mentally insane.

"NO! I can't sit by and wait for that! Mom dad is the freaking Hokage doesn't that count for anything?!? We shouldn't be standing by! He's my best friend!" For once in my life I actually agreed with Naruto.

"Naruto honey. You have to calm down. We will do no good to Sasuke by sitting in there. In fact it is best we wait out here or the doctors and Tsunade can do their work."

"No. Mom I need to see him. Sasuke and I have been best friends forever! We promised to never abandon the other! Mom he is more then my best friend he is my brother! And brother stick by each other no matter what!" Tears were forming in Naruto's eyes. You could tell he meant every word he was saying. He wanted to sit by Sasuke telling him it would be all right and bring him his homework from school. Even though we all knew Sasuke would end up doing both Naruto's and his own homework. And if they got caught Naruto would claim it was a way to keep Sasuke from getting board.

"Naruto I know but as Sasuke's best friend you want what is best for him. And what is best for Sasuke is letting him be taken care of by people who know what they are doing."

"I agree with Naruto." Everyone shut up and looked at me. They were in shock including Naruto. "I can't sit back and let people be pocking at my son without me knowing exactly what is going on. If they don't come out in the next ten minuets with news then I'm sorry but I am going in. Sasuke wouldn't take kindly to this if he knew I was waiting that long so be happy I gave that time limit." I said getting up and walking over Anko and whispered in her ear, " **He **is watching. I feel it." Anko immediately stiffened.

"Which he?" She whispered back.

"Doesn't matter. They are both dangerous." She knew I was right. Truth was I didn't know which one it was myself. I only knew that someone who wasn't supposed to be near Sasuke was watching. Now she understood the real reason I wanted to be near Sasuke. She nodded her head and I walked by her and went to the vending machine and bought some chips. I hadn't eaten for a while and would need to get food in now if I was going to watch Sasuke. After all the boy could be very sneaky and I had to be on the top of my game. Sasuke **hates** hospitals! No one knew why they just knew he hated them with all his heart and would do anything to get out of one.

"Ugh hem." We all turned to see a very tired and frustrated Tsunade. "He'll make it if that is what you all are thinking. He is in a lot of pain though. A strong genjustu was preformed on him and it wasn't easily broken. I have to say I am impressed Kakashi. The kid took everything and didn't scream once. Most joinin (?) would finally give up and scream in the middle but the kid didn't brake. I estimate he will have to stay about a week so I can monitor him. I want to know who did this to him but I'm not prepared to send him home and have that person attack. When I do send him home I want Ibiki and Gai with you at all times. Sasuke is safest with all of you but Gai and Ibiki can't leave him until I say to stop."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Ibiki and Gai said at the same time. I knew she was doing this because she knew Anko and I wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and care for him at the same time. She also knew I didn't trust many when it came to my son. Hell I almost didn't let him go to the academy because I thought Iruka got didn't work there anymore. Turns out it was a sick joke made up by Genma and Asuma.

"Can we see him?" I asked. It was a stupid question really. She knew even if she said no I would still go in.

"Yes but be quiet he is finally sleeping. And I know him and that won't last for long so let him get his rest." I nodded and we all headed to Sasuke's room. It was funny really his room number was 1719. (S is the 17th letter in the alphabet and U is the 19th. Or at least that is what happened on my fingers.) I opened the door and looked to see a sleeping Sasuke. His eyes were clenched in pain but he had a sense of peace in his expression. It felt like you wanted to ask him what was wrong but you couldn't wake him up because he looked happy. You could see that his face was a little bruised and his body looked beet up. How could a genjustu do this to him?

"How? Sasuke is so tough. How could something happen to him like this?" Naruto looked so confused. "Who did this to him?" So much anger now filled his voice. He wanted to kill the person who did this. It was to bad Naruto wouldn't be able to touch him. Not even I could put enough damage on this guy there would be no way Naruto could not even with the help of the nine tailed fox. He may have great power but he hadn't mastered that power yet.

"We still don't know who but we figured out the range. They were at least ten meters away. (U.S. and one other country use Standard so I guess I should put metric.) I can't give you time without examining Sasuke further but he doesn't want to. He is refusing and I can see why. His body is in need of rest. He told me he hasn't been sleeping lately. Any ideas why?"

"He's been having nightmares." I said. Anko didn't think it was a good enough answer.

"It got so bad he would scream and wake up in tears, and it looked like he was hurting himself in his sleep."

"So even in sleep he couldn't rest. No wonder he has such damage his body hasn't had anytime to rest and heal itself. Any small wound would be doubled in damage without sleep. I think I might have to put him on a sleeping pill to help him." Tsunade said only it seemed more to herself.

"He won't take it if he knows. He is a very picky boy. If he finds out he won't except the outside help. He will want to fix it himself." She knew I was right. She also knew that Sasuke would figure out if she snuck the drug into a drink. It would have to be some other way and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. All I knew was that it wasn't good.

"Fine you give it to him." WHAT! Was this woman crazy?!? Sasuke would never do that even if I tied him to his bed and covered it in chocolate!

"WHAT! NO! He will never do that!"

"You're his father. He has to listen to you."

"But he doesn't. He is a teenager. You know they are the type of species that don't do what they are told and have anger issues!"

"Yes I am well aware of him and his issues. But you were in trusted with him and I expect that you should be able to do this. You're his father and I suggest you act like one." Tsunade said her eyes showing she was annoyed. God the nerve of that woman! I do act as his father but him and his stupid stubborn ways.

"Now Tsunade that was going a little far. Kakashi has done nothing but save that poor boy time after time. He has acted as a wonderful father and a good uncle." Kushina said defending me. I mentally thanked her hoping she knew. She was such a kind and deadly woman. It was hard to see her as the Leaf's number one assassin.

"Whatever. Just get him to drink it when I say so."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"Figure it out." I tried my best not to roll my eyes but the urge was too difficult. When she finally left the room I went over and sat at Sasuke's side. I wouldn't let him go at this alone. I would be right next to him the entire time.

"Ugh." We all looked to see Sasuke struggling. His eyes some what fluttered open and those two deep onyx eyes stared right at me. "D-dad."

"I'm right here son." A small tear found itself in my eye.

Sasuke mad a grunting sound as he tried to get up. "Sasuke sweetie you shouldn't be moving." Anko said with worry all over her face. She had found herself right behind me as everyone else crowded around the bed. Sasuke finally gave up and just settled with lying down.

"I should've known you would do something like this. You just enjoy scaring the living crap out of me don't you!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up looser. You're giving me a headache." Naruto immediately shut his mouth and smiled at his nickname. Sasuke had been calling him that for as long as he could remember. I smiled and laughed as well as the rest of the room. We were all just happy to see Sasuke so well. "Umm Asuma?" Now the room became tense. Sasuke had done many things in his life but apologizing never came up often and when it did the room would become silent. " Listen I didn't mean to loose control and attempt to hurt you and Shikamaru like I did. I guess I am trying to say" Everyone knew this was hard for Sasuke so Asuma stopped him there.

"It's all right Sasuke." Sasuke's head shot up and off his blanket.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you?" Asuma laughed.

"Yeah I was three and you said I wasn't a good boy when you babysat that an old man would come and steal me during the night and I could never find my way home." Kurina hit Asuma in the chest and the rest of the women glared. Naruto laughed and I let out a subtle growl.

"Did he now? This explains why you wouldn't go near Santa at the Christmas shop that year." I said.

"Yep when he asked me if I had been a good boy Asuma just flashed in my head." Asuma's jaw dropped at how good Sasuke was at remembering crap from when he was three.

"ASUMA! I can't believe you ruined this poor lads youth by giving him such awful visions! It is no wonder this boy has so many issue!" Gai shouted.

"One will you shut up? I just told Naruto that gives me a headache. And two what issues? I mean I have one and that is watching my clan die and that is it. What other issue is there?"

"Hearing a voice inside your head." Naruto muttered. It didn't go unheard though.

"I was put under a genjustu. That isn't insanity."

"Yes but it can lead to insanity and destroying your youth!" I am not even going to say who said that. This whole time I didn't notice that Sasuke had grabbed a hold of my hand was squeezing it.

"Gai that is enough. All of you shut up and let Sasuke rest." I commanded. Everyone did as told and Anko came up and asked if Sasuke wanted anything to eat. Sasuke nodded and asked for rice balls. Anko walked out the room with all the other women deciding it was time to eat. Anko knew I would eat anything Sasuke had. "Sasuke listen to me. Tsunade said that you are suffering from insomnia. Lack of sleep." I knew Sasuke knew what that meant but I was just too nervous. How was I going to tell him he needed to take a sleeping pill? He is your son get a hold of yourself. He has to listen to you. You are his father.

"You want me to take sleeping pills don't you?" Damn this kid was smart.

"It's for the best."

"Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait. What?"

"I said fine. I trust you dad and if you say it is for the best then fine I'll take them."

I checked his temperature with the back of my hand. "Who are you? And what have you done with my son?" I asked. Sasuke just laughed. I missed this. It felt as if he were a kid again. And not a thirteen year old who could almost take care of himself. Anko still refers to him as her baby and that's how I saw him. But he wasn't anymore. I mean you can tell seeing as I see a thirteen year old who had great talent and poetical sitting in a hospital bed because he heard voices in his head. (Gee that wasn't a run on sentence!) I couldn't look at him as my little boy anymore. He was more of a little man now. And when he does become a man I will have no idea what the heck I am going to do.

"Dad."

"Hum?"

"I miss this. You know. You and me. Just laughing and having fun."

"I know exactly what you mean." By then Sensei had cleared everyone out to let Sasuke and I have a moment alone. I would have to thank him for that. "Listen son when Tsunade tells me you are going to have to take that pill."

"I know. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to agree to something and then not do it. Just promise me one thing." Tsunade entered the room.

"What?" She gave him the pill and explained what it would do and how long he would be out. Sasuke drank the pill with some water and before he fell asleep he whispered.

"Be there when I wake up." I smiled. I wanted to say I promise when some random shinobi (?) ran through the door.

"LADY TSUNADE. **HE'S **BACK IN THE VILLAGE!" Before she could say anything I jumped from my seat and out the door to see my old squad ready to fight.

"Asuma and Kurina I want you guarding the hospital doors. Genma and Kushina cover the floor! Anko, Ibiki and Gai guard Sasuke." I began to walk away when I heard Naruto shout.

"And what about me?!?"

I turned my head. "Stay out of the way. Go and find Sakura and stay with her." By the time I was done I was out of the room ready to find **him.**

**A/N: Can you guess which him it is? Tell me what you think! Bye! ;)**


	11. The Deal

A/N: Hey people what's up. Okay I have a shout out to ArAnCaR No.6! If you have read his/her story called "GET OUT" then you know how amazing he/her is! I think that anyone should read it because you will bust out of your seat laughing ~I know I did~ Anyway on with the story! Here is what is going on now Sasuke is in dreamland for the first part! Don't judge Sasuke if there are some corny things. He has had a hard past and deserves some love!

_Thoughts _

Normal/Talking

Remember the genjustu has been stopped so those are not his "inners" thoughts but his own!

**Dreamland**

**Sasuke POV **

_ Where am I? What's going on? _I began to look around but I was surrounded in darkness. No way to see what was going on. I had a strict feeling though that I was being watched. " Hello foolish little brother." _ITACHI! _ I started to walk myself in a small circle sharingone ready for anything he tried to pull. I wouldn't fall for it. He wouldn't get the best of me again.

"What do you want with me?!?" I yelled.

"I want to show you something." I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything he showed me. I didn't trust him. I was fool enough to do that once I wouldn't make that mistake again. But I couldn't help but think. _Where is Kakashi? He wouldn't leave me here with Itachi. What the heck is going on? _When I finally did open my eyes I was in a hospital. I looked and saw a woman with dark purple almost black hair with deep onyx eyes. She was in a sweat and had a smile on her face. She looked exhausted yet full of energy. _What is going on? _"Your birth." Itachi simply explained. _Great now you can hear my thoughts too? _"Yep." _Great._ I looked to the door when it began to unlatch and in came a tall man with brown hair and dark coal eyes with a small boy about five. It was Itachi. _So that means. That is my father. And if he is my father then that means. _I turned to look at the woman. _She is my mother. _"It's about time. I just said it was your birth." _And why should I have believed you? _"I'm your big brother Sasuke. You should always listen to me." _Yeah look where that got me. Alone. _"Don't you have Kakashi and Anko and those other people you call family? I left you Obito didn't I?" _Yes. But they don't understand how it feels to have someone you trust to take your clan away from you! _I thought with all the venom I could muster.

" Come here Itachi. Meet your little brother." I shout my head in the direction that the sentence had come from. It was my mother handing a newborn me to a five-year-old Itachi. _Wait no. They look like they care about me. They can't care about me! They gave me up! _

"They don't in this world. In fact they love you and keep you."

"W-what?"

"That's right Sasuke. You are with your really family in this reality." The scenery changed once again and I was on the doc of the pound near the academy. _What am I doing here? _"Can't you be patient?" _No. Either show me this or let me go. Stop wasting my time and return me to Kakashi. Now. _I demanded unfortunately Itachi didn't obey in fact he did the opposite and kept the scene going.

"Come on brother hurry up!" A child like voice commanded. I assumed it would be me flying over the hill to the doc with a board Itachi behind me.

"I'm coming." Itachi slowly descended the hill. I was right yet again. "Sasuke why did you ask me here? I have to met my team soon." The smaller me pouted and then suddenly smile and ran to the end of the doc.

"Just watch brother." I began to form hand signs. _Those are fire style hand signs. _When I was finished I threw my head back opened my mouth and out came a huge fireball. _How old am I? _

"Five or six" (I know Sasuke learns this when he is seven but I want him to sound more advanced.) Itachi said. _With Kakashi I learned that at seven. _ "He wanted to keep you from your true potential Sasuke. What kind of father is he?" _No. Kakashi is the best. He wouldn't hold me back. _"Wouldn't he. You're not his real son and haven't you realized lately he has been babying you. He isn't teaching you what you need to know Sasuke. You have already mastered your chalkra and he still has you climbing trees." _That was a review. We didn't have a mission. _" He could have started to teach you all new techniques but he doesn't. Naruto's father teaches him new things but Kakashi never teaches you anything. He only reviews."

"Sasuke that was amazing." Young Itachi walked up to me and scooped me up. "Have you shown father yet?"

"Yep." I nodded. "He said I should show you and mother as well. Its too bad mother is on a mission. I had to show you all separately."

"Well I am sure she will be just as proud of you as I am." And we walked away. _Why are you showing me this? What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much? Stop showing me something I can't have!_

The scene began to change again. I was older about seventeen. Itachi and my father sat next to me and my mother came in with a cake. _Was it my birthday? _"Congratulations Sasuke!" My mom put the cake down and stood behind me holding my shoulders.

" Thanks but we don't need to celebrate." I said.

"Don't be so humble." Itachi said.

"Your brother is right. It's not everyday you become head of the police force." My dad raised his glass. "To Sasuke." Everyone raised their glasses and clinked. "I am very proud to call you my son." I saw my older self have a small smile on his face.

"Good job brother." Itachi said. _Why are you showing me this? Are you just trying to torture me? _

"No Sasuke. I showed you this because I want to offer you something." _And what's that? _"I will give you this life. With father, mother, and I. The clan will still be alive and you will have a family. All you need to do is say yes." _What about Kakashi? H-how is his life? _I found myself at the memorial stone. I started to walk up and read the names.

Minato Uzimakie

Kushina Uzimakie

Rin (Don't know!)

Obito Uchiha

_ No. T-they died. WHERE IS KAKASHI?!? _"Sasuke no matter how hard you try you won't find him. Here in the village or on the stone." I started to run. Away from the village. He had to be there. I ran to the top of the Hokage Mountain and about 100 meters west of there. The memory flew through my head. I could feel Itachi watching it.

Flashback

"_Dad where are you taking me?" A smaller about ten years old me asked. I was tiered and didn't want to walk much more._

"_Almost there Sasuke. Just a little further." Dad said with a smile clear on his face. I remembered that he had said this every time I would ask which was very often. He stopped. I looked around and saw a small spring with a waterfall that could be a slide filling the spring. It was beautiful. The greenery around the place was stunning with flowers and vines covering the rock. Trees provide shade and stumps were seats. "We're here." _

End Flashback

I was there. Searching for any sign of my father. Then I found it. In the middle of the spring. I ran through the water not caring about how cold it was seeing as it seemed almost winter here. I pushed everything to the back of my mind. It was the stone that I was focused on. It read.

Kakashi Hatake

"We never knew you"

14 years old

_No. No. NO! _I fell to my knees and started to cry. _Kakashi. No. You can't be gone. No. _ I read the stone over and over. _He was only 14. He died because I wasn't there. Wait. Why wasn't he on the memorial stone? _"He took his own life Sasuke. The memorial stone is for people who die in battle. People who die with honor." _I did this. _"Nonsense. How could you have done this? You were only four months old." _I wasn't there. If I were there he would be h-here. _"One life for the many. Sasuke he died so the clan wouldn't." _Not just him. Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin died. And so did Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina. They all died! Where is Naruto? _" I won't show you. He is an orphan living on his own. That is all you need to know." I was away from the lake and back at the party. Mom had put everything away and I was sitting next to Itachi.

"Sasuke what's that?" My older self went and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"It's for Hinata." He opened up the box to reveal a diamond ring. "I'm going to propose tonight." _WHAT! NO WAY! _

"Sasuke you are only seventeen." Itachi said with some shock in his voice.

"Her father is going to marry her off to some guy from another village. I can't give her up. Once he knows I love her she won't have to marry him and we can be together."

"But can't you just talk to him?"

"I have already tried. He said I must prove my love. So that is what I intend to do. I love Itachi. I really do and she loves me."

"And how do you know."

"You know those late night missions?"

"Yes."

"They weren't missions. We were meeting. I knew mother and father would not approve sense she is of the Hyuga clan."

"Then how do you expect to get fathers blessing and allow her to become an Uchiha?"

"I don't."

"What?"

" I plan on getting her fathers blessing and then moving out of here if father and mother object. I have a well paying job now and have been saving for a house. I have just enough for a years rent of an apartment. After a couple of paychecks I will be fine."

"Sasuke you're insane. Dad will have the elders fire you in hopes of sending you back home."

"I will go back to work for the ANBU."

"Sasuke you have to think this through. He will make sure you can't find work."

"Then we will run away. I don't care. Tsunade approves of this and is willing to make Hinata and I ambassadors for the village. We wouldn't be rouges and will be away from our families. Itachi please support me on this. I supported you when you proposed to Rebecca."

"Rebecca and I weren't teenagers. We were twenty and both had stable jobs and permission from our families."

"Are you saying you won't stand by me?"

"No I didn't say that." Itachi sighed. "If you are truly in love then I support you."

"Thank you brother. Now I have to go. Hinata is waiting for me." Everything stopped. _I propose to Hinata! _

"Yes." _Why are you showing me this? _"So this next scene makes senses." I was in a hospital again only I was about twenty-one and looked very nervous.

"What is taking so long?" I asked irritated.

"Sasuke babies can take up to eighteen hours or more to be born." Itachi said with patients all over his face. I turned and looked down the hall.

"Oh Sasuke honey what did we miss." Mother and father were there now next to me with a big smile on their faces.

"Nothing. They are just preparing the baby should be out soon. They said they would call me in if she said she needs me."

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked.

"How could you tell."

"All fathers are."

"Yeah you know just the woman I love in there giving birth to my child. Nothing big." I said. Mom laughed and took a seat next to Itachi. They called me into the room a few hours later but Itachi just skipped to that part so I wouldn't flip from impatiens. He kept on going until I had a small child wrapped in a small blue blanket.

"It's a boy. Perfectly healthy." The nurse said leaving. I looked down at Hinata with a smile that could easily be seen.

"Look what we did." She whispered.

"I know. What do you want to name him?" I asked. A look of shock came to her face.

"You want me to name him?"

"Well you did the hard part. It only seems fair."

"I like the name Haru."

"Haru Uchiha. I like it." I bent down and gave her a kiss.

Time stopped again. "See what you could have. Just answer the question. Yes or no." Everything that had happened ran through my head. All the good things. Having a mother and father that were really my own and loved me. My brother there to support me. The clan alive and knowing who I was without shame. But the bad things haunted me. Naruto without parents and living on his own. Rin and Obito dieing as well. Anko didn't have the love of her life. _Kakashi is gone._ "One life for the many." Itachi repeated.

I had finally found my voice. "No." I said.

"What?"

"No. Kakashi is my father and I will not be responsible for his death. No Itachi. My answer is no." Finally I opened my eyes. I jumped up and saw my mother, Ibiki and Gai all on the floor. "M-mom." I was scared.

"Oh Sasuke you should have taken my offer." T-that wasn't… everything went black.

**A/N: Done! Sorry it is short compared to my others but that is all I could do. Well tell me what you think. Oh and about the hole Sasuke and Hinata thing yeah. You guys said you didn't want Sasuke and Sakura so this was the only one I could do without gagging. Sorry if you didn't like it but oh well! He didn't take the deal anyway! Bye!**


	12. Hope

A/N: Hey guys! Well I have been getting complaints about cliffhangers and well…to bad. I enjoy them or I have writers block and don't know what else to write! Okay so here is what is going on I am going to write now from Kakashi's POV because you need to know what happened to him when Sasuke was dreaming. So here we go!

**Kakashi POV **

**Lake by Hokage Mountain (where Sasuke saw his grave stone) **

I had to be careful but this was the only place I could think of. My team had spilt up to search the village. I was currently at a small lake by the Hokage Mountain. It was lush and beautiful and the only place I could imagine for **him **to be. "I know you are here. Show yourself." I commanded. A dark figure approached. He had long hair it was black, and was wearing a cloak with red clouds or at least what I thought were clouds. I reached for my holster.

"You have no reason to fight me." He said.

"Oh really how about the fact that you are torturing my son!" I retorted. Was he really going to sit here and deny everything he had done? This guy was really full of shit if he thought I was going to let that go. I mean come on I knew he was cold but torturing his little brother! Why didn't he just kill him with the rest of his clan? No! I can't think that! Sasuke is my son I would never allow that!

"You have no reason to fight me. I expected you to take better care of my little brother. It was my understanding you loved him as if he were your own son. Yet you seem to have been lacking in protection air go your given situation. Hmm I expected so much more." He seemed as if he were in thought.

"What the hell are you saying? That I can't protect my own son!"

"Yes that would be the point."

"You have no right! You're the one that killed his entire family! Are you saying that is protecting Sasuke? Killing people he didn't even know?!?!"

"Correction. People he wasn't suppose to know. He knew me and he shouldn't have. He was about to meet mother. Bad timing was the cause of him not being able to meet her. It was a shame really she was a wonderful woman. She didn't want to give up Sasuke." Guilt seemed to plague his face. It looked as if he felt regret. Maybe he was capable of feeling. Maybe he missed his mother. But that didn't make up for the people he killed.

"Where is Sasuke?" I growled.

"Not here."

"Then where? I will kill you if that is the only way to find Sasuke. Don't doubt it for a second."

"I'm not stupid Kakashi. I know what you are capable of especially when it comes to my foolish little brother. But the fact remains that he isn't here and I am. What does that tell you?"

"No." I whispered. That meant only one thing. It wasn't Itachi. It was **him**. The one whose betrayal became legendary. The man who went mad with power and abandoned his team. The legendary snake himself. Orochimaru had Sasuke.

"I'm afraid so. I was waiting for you to come here. I want to help. I may have left him but he is still my little brother, and I will not let that snake take Sasuke's body just because he wants personal revenge to me. This is my fight and I don't want Sasuke in the middle of it. I have already caused him enough pain." There it was again. There was a sense of pain and regret in the Uchiha's face and words. He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. Maybe Sasuke was in danger. Maybe he killed the clan to protect Sasuke.

"Itachi. Why did you kill the clan? You seem as if you regret it." He sighed.

"That's because I do. My mother told me. She said that our clan had become corrupted. She told me I was to kill everyone but Sasuke, Obito and myself. I didn't want to kill her but father figured out. He ran a blade through her heart calling her a traitor to the clan. He was disgraced to call her his wife. I got so mad. She was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. I had to fulfill her last request. I killed them all but the last three. She was still breathing when I was done. She died with a smile on her face saying she was proud of me, but she didn't want Sasuke to know of the horror of the clan. She thought he was too young so I lied. When I used sharingone I made it look like I meant it and that I hated the clan for selfish reasons. I told him to keep hold to his hate and seek me out one day and kill me. I stand by that. I killed my own people and for that I should pay, but please do me the honor of dieing at my brothers hands. Kakashi I don't do this often but I am begging you let me have that as my last wish. But if I am to die on this mission please let it you be the one to do that to me if Sasuke can't. You are a mighty warrior and it would be an honor to die by your hand if not my brothers. That is all I ask." Could this be? Itachi was asking me to kill him if he were to get injured saving his little brother. "Please Kakashi."

"Let's not talk about that, but…" I sighed. I couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. "If it comes down to it then I will deliver the final blow if that is what you wish. But for now lets not dwell on it. You are a good ninja and we should see this as our advantage. Sasuke will try his hardest to escape as many times as he can, and knowing him he will come the closet of any prisoner. He might even escape and in that case we need to get there fast. Do you know where his hideout is?"

"No. But I know they were headed east. They are probably headed to the sound. If Sasuke is as smart as you say he will leave some sort of marking that he was there."

"Good. Guess we are heading to the sound. Come on." I turned my back and began to take off when.

"Aren't you going to call your team and tell them what is going on? Or at least your wife?" I shook my head no.

"No. The less going the better. And if Anko knew she would freak and be obsessed with killing her former sensei not just for kidnapping her son but also for messing with her head all those years ago. It is better it is just you and I. When we are far enough away though I will send a message for back up but for now it is only you and I. I suggest we get a move on. Sasuke will get pissed if we don't show up soon. I don't know if you have seen him when he is mad but it isn't a pretty sight. When he throws a tantrum it is never good for the one he is mad at." After that we took off. It was silent. Itachi look completely focused on finding his little brother. _Maybe he does love Sasuke. It is possible. When he told his story I could tell he wasn't lying. Maybe just maybe for now I can trust him. _

**At the sound in Orochimaru's hideout! **

**Sasuke POV**

Ugh where the heck was I? Why did this always happen to me? "Good morning sunshine." I tried to move but found it futile. I refused to open my eyes. Something told me that I was in a lot of trouble. "Lord Orochimaru your new body is awake."

"What?" My head shot up but my body went no where. I was stuck on a medical table. "Great and I am the one that hates hospitals."

"Now why would you fear a place of life my dear Sasuke." I looked to see a man with silver hair in a ponytail and glasses that found itself always falling down for him to push them up again. (Gee run on sentence or what!)

"Okay one never call me my dear." The venom in my voice was easy to find. "And two I am nobodies new body."

"Oh but you are. Orochimaru needs your strength and youth." I couldn't help but chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"You just reminded me of someone for a moment. Listen you can try to take my body all you want but it won't happen. You see I am sort of stubborn." I closed my eyes again but kept my ears sharp just incase he started to make a move. I focused my chalkra to where I could hear his finger move and slice the air. I would be able to tell in seconds if he was making hand signs. "It won't work so stop trying. Your genjustues don't work on me."

"Really because they worked before."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Anger hit me. Hard. This was the man that made me go after Asuma like he was a criminal.

"Who did you think it was?" He started to laugh. "Itachi I bet. The low life deserves the hate. He is the reason you are here. If he were willing to give up his body then you wouldn't have too. Orochimaru wants revenge and you were the best key to it. But before that happens a personal audience with Orochimaru is offered. What do you have to say?"

He moved the table to where I could be face to face with him. I don't know what came over me but I had to. I was so mad. "Go to hell. Puu!" I spat on him, right in the left eye. Ugh! He got me so mad!

"You little brat!" He slapped me with all the chalkra he could manage. "I would kill you myself if you didn't mean so much to lord Orochimaru!"

"You'll pay when my father comes! He will have your head for what you have done!" I tried again to free myself but again it was futile.

"Ha your dad doesn't care. If he loved you then he would be here by now! He is happy to be rid of you." No.

"You're a liar. My dad loves me and he will avenge me if you are able to lay a hand on me!" The man began to laugh. "Shut up!"

"It's truly pathetic when a bright ninja falls. They will say almost anything to give them hope. Funny thing hope. It never helps you when you need it most."

"You would know all about it too. You know be as how did you say it? Oh yeah pathetic. Only here is the difference between you and I. I don't plan on staying a prisoner to that bastard, and if I do end up staying I will never lower myself to being his new body without a fight. And I will never be his towel boy like yourself." I spat. His eyes became infuriated. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"When I am done with you you'll wish you were never born!"

"Get in line buddy, plenty of people have been waiting to do that and you are no different. Take a number and shut up!"

"Brave words for someone who can't defend themselves."

"What are you going to do rape me?"

"The thought came to mind."

"You are sick! If you even touch me then I will personally see you killed in the most painful way possible." The man stepped forward. I couldn't help but flinch. Where was Kakashi when I needed him?

"Is that a threat?" I had to keep going. If I didn't Kakashi wouldn't have any more time to get here. I had to keep him talking. Come on Sasuke you can do it!

"Very good. Guess you aren't as dumb as you try to look." I tried to sound sarcastic but fear was relevant. He was starting to get to me. What if Kakashi wasn't coming? What if he didn't care? What if I couldn't fight off this Orochimaru and became his body? Would he use me to destroy my old village? Would he have me kill my own family? "No." I whispered. I wouldn't let him inside my head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"So you can spot a genjustu. That doesn't mean anything." I could tell he was thinking something. I was starting to loose hope. If I lost hope then I would loose everything else. Then again after this I will loose my own life so what else was there? My father if you could even call him that wasn't coming. My brother never cared he just played me. What was there to fight for? Just then the door opened to reveal a snake like man with white skin and purple around his eye. Gee wondered who he was?

"Kabuto thank you I would like to have some alone time with our guest." A shiver ran down my back.

"Yes lord Orochimaru." I was happy to be rid of that Kabuto but something told me I would be missing him soon.

"Kabuto seems to really hate you." He said licking his lips.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual. The same goes to you as well." I looked him up and down and he came to me face to face. "Get away from me." I hissed.

"Oh why such hate in your tone Sasuke? Who wronged you?" He was talking to me as if I was some two year old.

"Gee maybe the man who had me tied up and the assistant that threatened rape! Just a guess though." This man sickened me. How could he walk in here acting like he wasn't the one holding me captive but was my hero?

"Oh don't be so mean Sasuke. I am helping you not hurting you." He started to rub my thigh.

"Don't touch me you pervert! And all you have been doing is hurting me! What do you call messing up my head, tying me up, taking me away from my family? Last time I checked that isn't helping. You aren't child serves and you have no right to take my away! It is called KIDNAPPING!" I had to catch my breath. He made me too mad for my own good.

"Oh Sasuke don't be rude. Especially to the person who holds your life in his hands. But I am willing to forgive you." I could see the way he was looking at me. I scowled.

"I'll die before I ever give you anything. And by the way that is illegal as well."

"You're spunky." He laughed.

"I'm not a prize to be won! Stop treating me like it!"

"May be some time alone will do you some good. After all that is all you will ever be unless you let me help. Alone." Finally he left me. I couldn't help it now. It was too much to bear. I was scared, tired, and scared to sleep because of that man and most of all I missed my family.

"No. I can't. I'm an Uchiha. I don't cry." But I couldn't help it. The tears were flowing and I couldn't stop them. All that had happened had caused too much. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Plus I was alone right? Who else would see?

Kakashi POV

Never in my life was I so happy to be in the sound. Itachi and I had run for fifteen hours. Sasuke had done well. He had left traces of his blood and hair so the dogs could track him easily. I was never more proud of him. "Kakashi." I looked over to see Pukkan. "There it is. That is where Sasuke is located." I looked to see a building that had grown into a tree. That was it. This is where I would get my son back. It was time.

"Itachi are you ready?" I asked. When I looked to him he was already with his cloak off and headed toward the entrance.

"I will provide a distraction. You go find Sasuke."

A/N: Done. Sorry this took so long. The holidays got to me and relatives came over and yeah. Not good for my writing. Hope this made up for it thanks! Tell me what you think! BYE!


	13. Brothers

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all loved my surprise. So here is what is going on Itachi just provided a distraction. Kakashi is trying his hardest to remain calm but well that is hard seeing as his son's life is on the line. Oh and about the second sentence in the first paragraph my computer is being stupid and won't let me fix it without deleting the whole paragraph so here is how it is suppose to go. "Itachi had just distracted the guards at the main entrance." K well here we go.

Breathe Kakashi. Breathe. Itachi had just distracted the guard's main entrance. I couldn't just walk right in though. I knew someone would be waiting for me so I had to make my move from the side. I ran with little chalkra hoping not to be discovered. I finally gave up on trying to find a window so I started to search for a chalkra signature. It was faint but I think I found it. It was on the other side of the building. Itachi's distraction would last only so long I had to make my move. I had no time to try and find it out doors. Pulling out a small paper bomb I attached it to the wall. It would give and explosion powerful enough to break in but if the guards were far away it wouldn't be heard. One. Two. Three. Boom. I ran over and through the wall. I used an illusion jutsu to make it look as if the wall was untouched. I sent chalkra to my ears so I could hear everything. I had to hurry. It looked as if Itachi drew all the guards on this floor. I closed my eyes and tried to find Sasuke again. The kid must be freaking out by now. I had to hurry.

"Hey you!" I turned a saw a guard. _Perfect._ He ran straight at me. His chakra told me he was only at chunin at best. I didn't move till he was about two inches from me and I brought my hand up and slammed it into his neck. I carried him to an empty room and laid him there. Then I used the transformation jutsu and copied his chakra. I walked out the door locking it and headed to the other side of the building where Sasuke was. I walked with hast but tried to hide my worry. If people noticed then I would defiantly be caught. Breathe. Breathe. That was all I could tell myself. If I didn't then I probably would have forgotten. My thoughts were on how Sasuke probably looked. _He is probably broken. He is only a boy. He hasn't been trained how to deal with torture. Then again he did live with the fact that his brother who he trusted killed his clan. I have to have faith in Sasuke. If I don't then I don't have faith in my son. _ I was getting close I could feel his chakra. And then there was a sound. It wasn't crying just yet but maybe a whimper. No. Now it was crying. _Sasuke is crying. What did they say to him? I'm goanna kill them! _

"You don't really think you could just walk through the door did you?" That voice. I turned and saw silver hair and glasses. That was all I needed to know. It was Kabuto. The kid acted as a spy we had recently caught him but he fled to the sound to quickly. He was an A class medical nin posing as a average ninja with no talent. Failing the Chunin exams six times. This guy was full of crap. (Sasuke and team 7 haven't taken the exams yet! So it was only six times!)

"Well it was an easy enough building to locate and infiltrate so yeah maybe I thought that." I wore a smirk under my mask. Kabuto maybe a skilled ninja but he also had a quick fire temper when insulted. That would cloud his judgment and give me a better chance at getting out of here before…

"Now Kabuto he is our guests father. We must give him the chance to see his son one more time." To late. Great Orochimaru was here. I needed Itachi and now. There is no way I could fight both and manage to save Sasuke. "Do you hear that Kakashi. Your boy has broken. The rock you tried to build has crumbled. He is ready for my jutsu. But I will allow you to see him one more time. That will just secure my new body when he sees his father die right in front of him. Your son has fallen Kakashi. How does it feel?"

"Sasuke will never give up willingly. He will fight and will win." I spat. Before they could make a move for me I threw three kunai and ran for the door. Praying Itachi would show up I was let down. Orochimaru ran in right behind me. I made eye contact with a red-eyed Sasuke. It wasn't because of his Sharingan. He really was crying.

"D-dad." He tried to wipe away the tears but he realized his hands were tied.

"We thought you would want to see your father one last time." Kabuto said coming out from behind the table rubbing Sasuke's face with his hand.

"Get Your Hands Off Of Him!" I yelled. I saw Sasuke flinch. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"If by okay you mean tied up and threatened to be raped then I am just great." He said with some feeling. I could tell he was scared but it was good he still had his sarcasm. Wait! Did he say threatened to be raped?!?

"What did you do to him?!?" I yelled. If they laid on hand on him I would kill them both as slow and painful as possible.

"Oh nothing." Orochimaru whispered.

"Don't listen to them! If they touched me then I wouldn't be perfect for Orochimaru! He ordered Kabuto not to hurt me and he was sick but didn't harm me!" I could tell he wasn't telling me something. "Where is mom?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Not here." That stupid snake began to chuckle.

"And why is that Kakashi?" I wanted to rip that tongue right out of his mouth.

"She doesn't know." I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you and neither did your only son who needs his mommy." Sasuke scowled at that.

"She doesn't know." I said. Both of the bastards started to laugh. Then put a kunai to my neck.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I will kill him if you don't give me what I want. **All **of what I want." One more tear began to develop in Sasuke's eye.

"Sasuke don't!" I pleaded. "If you give in I could never live with myself. Don't do this!"

"If you don't daddy is going to die. Do you really want that? I thought you loved your daddy. He took you in and raised you. He clothed you and took care of you. Would you really want to repay him by killing him? Do you hate him that much?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Shut up! You would repay me by not taking his deal! Don't give in! I love you son and if you love me you will not take the deal!" Sasuke's head dropped in thought. He had to choose who would die. Here and now. Him or me. Please damn it choose me! Finally Sasuke's head came up. You could see he had cried more.

"Dad I'm sorry." Thank god. "I choose to let you live." WHAT? No!

"Sasuke he is lying! He will kill me the second I am out of your sight!"

"And he will take my body the second you are dead! Dad this way you have a fighting chance. I'm not stupid. I know you aren't fighting so I don't have to see you kill someone. I'm not a little boy dad! If you can then fight!" Kabuto put his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Now now. Lets not go giving daddy any ideas." He smiled. "Lord Orochimaru he agreed to it. It is of his own free will." Sasuke wasn't happy being muzzled. "OW! Damn it! The little brat bit me!" I couldn't help but smile. Even though he had grown up he still had some child like qualities. I had to save him. Even if it was my last act. Itachi would get him home and Anko could take care of him along with his other family. Naruto would be there to listen along with his other friends and Itachi would provide protection over his little brother. It was surprising but I could tell Itachi loved him. I truly did believe and trust him now. I trusted him with the ultimate. My son.

"Sasuke. Close your eyes." He looked at me and saw the anger. He knew to do as told and shut his eyes. Kabuto and Orochimaru both laughed. "Never. Touch. My. Son." I said then I charged.

**Sasuke POV (I am sparing you my horrible writing when it comes to fighting)**

I knew what was happening. Dad was fighting for not only his life but also mine. II could hear everything. Dad had used the escape jutsu and drew them outside. I could hear several fire Jutsu's being used. I knew that wouldn't hold both of them off but then a new chakra came into play. It quickly took on Kabuto and had him down in a matter of seconds. The door began to open. I recognized the chakra but it couldn't be. Why would dad alien with him? "Don't come any closer." I ordered. Hate was clear in my voice. He took everything. Why would dad let him near me?

"Sasuke you must understand. I had to do what I did." He put his hands up to his chest in surrender.

"Pathetic lies." I spat.

"Sasuke listen to me. Your father trusts me what does that tell you?" I looked at him with hard eyes.

"That he has a poor sense of character and judgment." Itachi came closer and began to undo the ropes that tied me.

"That maybe but his judgment all those years ago was to keep you."

"And look at where I got him. Like I said poor sense of character and judgment." Dad then walked in.

"We have to hurry."

"Why?" Itachi asked him.

"Because we can't kill Orochimaru."

"Why?" Itachi asked again.

"He has a bomb attached to him. I checked. If we kill him this place goes to bits in a matter of seconds. We wouldn't make it out and neither would his prisoners." The ties were finally undone and I was helped off by dad and then pulled into a hug. "Thank god you are safe." I could tell he was more then worried about me. "We will talk about disobeying me and what they did to you when we get out of here. Can you walk?" I started to move. "Good. I looks as if they sucked you out of chakra so when you start to wobble tell us and we will help." He saw the look of disgust on my face. "Look at me Sasuke like it or not you wouldn't be here if Itachi didn't help. He is the reason you are still breathing so suck it up. He is your brother and you will treat him like it. And another thing." He looked at Itachi and me. "He will be staying with us" He told me and turned to Itachi. "And you will tell Sasuke what you told me." Itachi nodded. I started to walk but then it all went black. I was really getting tired of this.

Kakashi POV

**In the forest**

We had released all of the prisoners and started on our way. I was carrying Sasuke and Itachi was leading the way. We would have to stop at nighttime but we both knew Orochimaru wouldn't give up that easy. We would have to fight him off constantly. Killing him would never be fully safe seeing as he would strike in a populated area and take as many people with him as possible. "What are you thinking Kakashi?" Itachi asked. We had stopped and made camp by a river and covered with trees. It would do for now.

"What Orochimaru's next move will be and how we will fight it off." I sighed. It looked as if Itachi gave it a thought but pushed it back.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that now. You just got your son back. Enjoy it while he is still here and loves you." I walked over to him and sat by him at the edge of the river. Sasuke was in the tent we set up and I had dogs guarding the entire campsite.

"Itachi he doesn't know the whole truth once you tell him he will understand." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"That is if he believes me. If you haven't noticed I am not on his trusting list." He looked at the water.

"I will vouch for you. Sasuke may not trust you fully but he will believe me." Itachi looked at me.

"I tried that. He said you had a poor sense of character and judgment. When I told him it was your judgment to keep him he said that only proved his point seeing your current state. No matter what I say he won't believe me. I should just get him home and leave." Itachi got up and tried to walk away but I stopped him.

"If you do then you are a coward and don't deserve the respect that I was willing to give you. Sasuke is your little brother. You protected him from his clan and he should know that. If you hide behind some insane lie that is your decision, but I will tell him the truth." Itachi turned to look at me. "Hasn't he been through enough? Can't you give him the love a big brother gives? He misses you Itachi." A look of shock graced Itachi's face. "Every year on your birthday he demands to visit the Uchiha compound on goes to your room. He leaves a present there and places it on your bed. He is waiting for you to come back and unwrap them. He still loves you Itachi. He wants a big brother. Naruto can't replace that. Naruto can only hold such a space of a twin. He needs you Itachi."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Why would I lie?"

"To get me to come back to the village."

"Sasuke is the one that needs you back in the village. Would I appreciate having you there for my son? Yes but I am not going to lie to you. He is your little brother and your life. You make the choice that is best for you and him." I walked away then and headed to the tent. I expected Sasuke to waking up soon. The boy would be stubborn to listening to what Itachi had to say but I would have to press it. Sasuke needed to know what was going on. I was wrong to keep him in the dark as I child. I should have told him so he could be prepared for Orochimaru. Obito was right and I should have listened. But that didn't matter now. I was walking into the tent when I heard Itachi walk behind me.

"Your right." He said and then went to tend the fire. I smiled under my mask and entered the tent. I was right Sasuke was beginning to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." I said when he opened his eyes.

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his head.

"About six to seven hours. We should reach the village by tomorrow afternoon. Your mom and friends will be happy to see you." Sasuke sighed.

"So it all wasn't some big nightmare?"

"No."

"That means Itachi is here?"

"Yes and before you strike judgment give him a chance. Itachi did what he did to protect you. He loves you Sasuke and I don't want to hear you say you don't love him. I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am when it comes to your brother. Believe it or not your brother is a good guy and deserves a second chance." I could tell Sasuke was thinking this over.

"Why did he kill them then? What was he protecting me from?" He knew what I was going to say.

"You'll have to ask him that. I'm not your messenger boy. If you really want to know then tell me and I will have him come in." Sasuke looked at me and nodded. I exited the tent and told Itachi. He slowly entered and asked me if I was coming.

"No. I think this is more of a brother thing. I shouldn't impose." And I didn't. That night the two talked and talked. Sasuke began to accept what his brother told him and slowly was giving him trust. I was so proud. Sasuke was learning to forgive and forget. That was the boy I wanted him to be. The boy that wasn't obsessed with revenge and hatred of his brother. I knew once the two were together they wouldn't separate easily. I would have to talk about giving up the guest room so Itachi could stay with us. I figured if he stayed with us then that meant he would go back to being a ninja for the leaf or a perminate bodyguard for Sasuke. Granted the boy would appose but if Itachi agreed then it wouldn't matter. When I did enter the tent Sasuke was sleeping again.

"He is still exhausted. He told me they drained him so he couldn't fight him off while they put him through an alternate reality. It had him with my family and what it would be like if my family kept him. He said it was wonderful except everyone he loved in this life was dead or abandoned. He said he turned it down because he saw you died." Sasuke turned down an offer of a lifetime for me? He could have live with his family and live happily ever after but he chose me. (I don't care if Sasuke is a boy I didn't know what else to put.) I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to Sasuke and bent down. I pulled my mask down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night son." I got up and walked away with Itachi. "I'll stand watch first. You used more chakra then me. Go get some rest." Itachi didn't fight me and headed for the other tent. This was it. We were on our way home.

**A/N: Okay tell me what you think. I know it isn't as long as some of the other but I mean I can't write fight scenes. Trust me if I did then a lot more people would stop reading. So tell me what you think. Bye!**


	14. Sorry

**A/N: Hey people I know I am not supposed to use a chapter as an authors note but I will not be posting for a while. My dad is switching us to AT&T Uverse (sp?) and I won't have Internet for a while sorry. I will post as soon as possible! **


	15. Truly Blessed

A/N: Sorry to all of you who were upset and thought that last one was a chapter. My Internet was down and all so yeah. That was the only message I could get out so you guys would know why I wasn't updating. Sorry again. So where were we. Oh yes Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi are on there way home. Okay here we go!

**Kakashi POV **

**Running Home **

We were going to make it today. In only two hours we would reach the gates of the village. Sasuke was being his stubborn self and refused to let either of us carry him claiming he was strong enough to do it himself. Itachi and I were both close by so if Sasuke did need our help we could be there in a flash. I was the closest. Sasuke had accepted his brother but was still a little careful around him. Itachi didn't blame him and neither did I. Sasuke had to many things happen to him and it was his right to be careful.

"We should be reaching the village soon." Itachi informed us. But then we all stopped when we heard aloud growl coming from Sasuke's stomach. Both of us laughed as Sasuke stood there in embarrassment. "Maybe we should stop to get some food."

"No. The village is so close. We can get food there." Sasuke said not wanting to make us stop.

I sighed. "Sasuke we need to get some food in you. Plus when we get to the village everyone will want to see you and talk to you." Sasuke groaned. He knew that was going to happen but he was praying for it not to. "Plus there is a smaller village coming up where we can eat and restock up on supplies.

"Fine." He said and started to run toward the village. Itachi and I just laughed again and started to catch up with Sasuke. It was cute how he didn't want to be a bother. He knew he was the youngest and he didn't want to seem weak compared to us. Last night he even tried to convince us he was well enough to keep watch. I wouldn't let him telling him that it was him Orochimaru was after and I didn't want to be sleeping while he just up and took Sasuke again. The boy was slightly hurt by that. He knew I didn't mean he was weak. It was just I was worried about every little thing he did now. He was going to hate it but when we got home there would be more rules for him to follow and if he broke those rules there would be bigger punishments.

"Hey dad?"

"Hum?"

"Why didn't you tell mom?"

I sighed. "You see Sasuke. Your mother has this thing with Orochimaru."

"Ewe."

"Not like that. Orochimaru used to be your mothers sensei." I looked over and saw his eyes bug out.

"You mean that thing was mom's teacher?" He said like he wanted to puke.

"Yes, but that changed after she became a chunin. She found out about his human experimentation and she thought he was a monster. He knew that she would tell the Hokage so he packed up and left. He erased her memory of what she saw. She knew it was human and was being turned into something animal like. Two years after you were born he came back. Anko was with us at our house. We were celebrating Rin's birthday and I tried to tell her she could stay with you and I. She said she wanted to talk to her dad though so she left." I looked down at the tree branch I was standing on.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. He stopped and came to stand next to me. Itachi soon followed and we all sat on the tree.

I sighed for like the fifth time that day. " Your mom got to the park when she felt like she was being followed. She called me and told all of us what was going on. I gave you to your aunts and I went to see what was going on. She waited for me and the swing set and we went to her home. I could see what she meant and I felt a presence as well. When we got to her house we could tell something was wrong. Your mom ran into the kitchen and found her father on the floor with a kunai through his heart. I went up stairs and found her mother…. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No. I want to know."

"I found her on her bed and pined down by rope. Her face still had shock. Sasuke." I turned to him. "She was raped before she died. Your mom came in and started to cry. We got a full report once the ANBU came saying her mother was strangled to death. Her father was murdered before." I looked at Sasuke and he was shocked.

"And I complain about seeing my family dead. She actually knew them. God." Sasuke put his head in his hands. "I feel so bad for mom."

"Your mom is a strong woman though. She pushed through it all. That why she tells you she loves you everyday. She wants you to know so that if anything happens to her you would know she loves you." I put my hand on his shoulder and Itachi sat next to him as well.

"And I call Naruto a looser. I didn't even know my mom's parents were murdered. He knows everything about his family but I know nothing. I am supposed to be the genius one here and I have no idea what my family has been through."

"Sasuke don't beat yourself up. Your mom didn't want you to know till you were old enough. Plus you knew something was wrong when you were a kid. You were the one who made her feel better so don't feel bad." Sasuke wouldn't look up. He didn't do this but he was making himself feel like he did. He knew that snake had done it. He felt like he was hurting his mother by attracting him again.

"Why?" Both Itachi and I looked at Sasuke. "Why is it that no matter what I do everyone who is in contact with me looses something? Mom lost her parents, you almost lost your life, and uncle Obito lost his clan. And every time it goes back to me."

"Sasuke none of that was your fault."

"Really?" He said with a mad tone. " Mom's parents were killed because I attracted Orochimaru. The clan died because it was corrupted and I played a roll in the big picture. You were almost killed because yet again I brought to much attention to myself and that caught Orochimaru's eye. You see dad I caused all of this. I should just go die. That would make everything better."

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said in my father voice. "You are not the cause of this. It is not your fault that sick bastard wanted you. And don't worry about Obito. He was happy when they died." Sasuke looked up at me. " He was proud of Itachi and would have helped if he were told. Obito hated all of them."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"His father wasn't the most sober man in the world or the most well tempered. His mom didn't care and just wanted to maintain an image of a perfect family. Then the whole issue when the Uchiha clan wouldn't accept Rin into the family or the compound so they had to move into an apartment in the village. So don't feel bad. Obito is just happy that you are safe. He doesn't care I promise. And your mother all she needs is to know that you love her."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Sasuke you saw it with your own eyes. If I didn't have you in my life I would have taken mine. Look at me." He did. "Sasuke I don't want you thinking that I almost died because of you. You said it yourself I wasn't fighting back because I didn't want you to see me killing someone. I still saw you as a little boy. The little boy that I had to take care of and the one I had to watch everything I did and said around. But your not. You aren't a kid anymore Sasuke. Your growing up weather your mom and I like it or not. And you know something?" I asked pushing back some of his hair behind his ear.

"What?"

"I am pretty damn proud of the man you are becoming." Sasuke did this almost smile and Itachi laughed. "Is that an almost smile on your face?"

"Don't get used to it. Once we get back I am going back to being me." He pretended to pop his collar. "I have an image to maintain." All of us laughed.

"And what image is that?" Itachi asked speaking for the first time. Sasuke turned to look at him and smirked.

"Your looking at the Hidden Leafs most wanted."

"Oh really?"

"Yep I think I might go prematurely bald thanks to all the girls who grab at my hair." Finally the two were bonding. Sasuke was rubbing his head when he said that and then his stomach betrayed him again. "Ugh." He groaned. "Stupid stomach." He whispered. Itachi helped him up and we headed to the nearest restaurant.

Sasuke POV Restaurant

It was weird. I felt like I could trust Itachi. Like he was my big brother and had done nothing wrong. It felt like I forgave him. Dad had seemed to. I was wondering if we would have yet another person living in our small apartment of a house. I mean we had two floors but it was still an apartment. I don't think I would really mind having Itachi around. I mean he didn't say anything when he saw me so weak and he wanted to be there. And I did believe what he said. When he told me the story of our clan there was truth in his eyes. He couldn't have been lying. Meaning my true father was an awful person and my mom wanted me. God I wanted to meet her so bad. But now it was to late. I mean I love my mother now but…I just need to know. What she was like. Not just a brave and powerful woman. I could tell if she had the last name of Uchiha. I wanted to know what she liked, what she hated. When was her birthday? What was her favorite color or flower? I could at least put that flower by her grave. It felt wrong not to know my own mother.

"Sasuke? What are you thinking?" I looked up and saw Itachi eating his ramen staring at me. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Fine…just thinking."

"About?" Kakashi pressed.

"N-nothing."

"It isn't like you to stutter. What is going on Sasuke?" Great he was pulling that dad thing.

"It's nothing."

"Is it about mom?" Itachi asked. I looked at him and his head was down and he was play with his chopsticks.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You had a look in your eye. Like you wanted to know more. I figured you wouldn't want to know about father."

"Your right. I don't want to know anything about that man."

"That man helped give you life. He might have been twisted but he was a good man before…"

"Before me." I finished.

"I wasn't meant like that. Listen Sasuke our father had a lot on his plate."

"So he couldn't have another child. I get it."

"It's not that. Mother wanted to leave him. That is unheard of in the Uchiha clan. Once you make a commitment to a man the woman may not leave. The man can if he wants to but not her. Mother wouldn't hear of it. She was going to take you and I and leave. She was going to find Obito sense he had walked away as well. Father took you in the middle of the night and he heard Obito was with Kakashi that night. He was going to give you away to strike back at mother. When he heard Obito was with Kakashi father saw an opportunity to strike back further and giving him away to a non-Uchiha. Mother was furious with him. She went to elders but they had no sympathy for her. She was to remain married and was not aloud near you. Father was crazy then. Every chance he had he would make mom miserable. Two months after you were gone they didn't sleep in the same room anymore. She slept on the couch to stay away from him. He knew she cheated as well. She found a man who gave her what she needed. He knew she was married and thought he could help her. She even introduced him to me. I liked him. He was a nice guy. Then dad found out who he was. When he was sent on a mission dad had arranged a surprise for him. Two day later he was pronounced K.I.A. To the world we were the perfect family but in reality ugh. Every night was filled with screaming and sometimes dad even hit mom." Itachi squeezed his eyes shut. " I was only five when the beatings became regular. I tried to tell but father threatened to kill her if I told. I was only five so I couldn't help but think he would. She finally found peace though. She found peace in my arms when she died. She said it was the happiest she felt in years. And that she wanted me to tell you she loved you. No matter how you turned out she loved you."

"Poor mom." I whispered. Dad took my hand. "I know this seems random after what you told me but what was moms favorite flower?" My father might have been a monster to her but I wouldn't be.

"Yellow roses. Her grave isn't with the others. You won't have to worry about flowers though."

"Why?"

"We buried her in a meadow. Right next to a patch of yellow roses." I smiled.

"I bet she is happy there."

"I bet she is too." Dad rubbed my hand. Itachi attempted a smile as well. It was funny to see him try.

"I want to know everything about her." I said.

"Her favorite color was blue. She was born on June 1st. She was a Jonin. She died at thirty-five. She was short only about 5'3. But she could pack a punch. She loved the beach. She said the feeling of the sand between her toes was amazing. She became a stay at home mom after I was born because father got a promotion and became the leader of the police force. She didn't want to give up the thrill of missions but she knew she must. She was humble and kind. Always willing to give a helping hand. Everyone loved her. When she smiled the room would glow. She was truly a remarkable woman. I wish you could have known her."

"Yeah me too." I agreed. "We should probably go now." All of us got up and dad paid the bill. We left and began to run more.

Finally we reached the village. When we walked in I was stormed. "SASUKE!!!" Oh god I knew that voice.

"Sounds like someone missed you." Kakashi said. Sure enough I looked up and Naruto was there. He pulled me in a hug.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were a goner. The whole village was in morning." He yelled. All of the gang had ran here now.

"Get off me loser." I said as well as I could seeing as I was being squished.

" Told you he hasn't changed. He still calls me loser." Naruto turned to the group pointing at me. I sighed and my dad laughed. Then I saw Sakura with wide eyes staring at Itachi.

"S-sasuke." She said pointing to him. Everyone turned in shock.

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke get out of here I can handle him." Itachi just laughed a little.

"Naruto you idiot I know he is there. It's alright I trust him." I said.

"Last time you said that he killed your clan. You didn't come out of your room for a week."

"Naruto trust me. Itachi is fine." I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder looking at him in the eyes. He could tell I was serious about this.

"Fine but be careful okay. I don't want to see you hurt again. You're my best friend."

"I understand." He nodded his head and we all started to walk back to my place. On the way you could hear many whispers.

Things like. "Look he is back." And "He is the one Orochimaru wants", "Why is he here? He will only put our children in danger."

A small boy had been playing with a ball and it had fell and rolled the street when it stopped at my feet I bent down to pick it up and give it to the boy. He smiled and was about to take it from me when his mom came up and yelling. "Stay away from him!" She grabbed her child and faced me. " Stay away from my son you little beast." She spat and walked away with her son in hand. I started to walk again trying to shake it off but Naruto and the gang wouldn't have it.

"Hey lady leave our friend alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Your friend is a monster and a menaces (sp?) to us all." She said back still holding her child.

"You don't even know him." Ino and Tenten yelled.

"And I don't want to." Neji stood in front of me with Shikamaru to keep me out of it or protect me either one. What the lady didn't notice was that her son yet again was chasing his ball. He was blind to the fact that two drunk men had stumbled out of a bar fighting. It was odd for this time of day for that to happen but still. They had started to head in the boy's direction and it seemed he would get hurt easy. When the men saw the boy they grabbed him by his collar and the boy began to cry. I turned around and knew I had to do something. Quickly ran over. It was easy to out wit and maneuver two drunken men. I had easily hit two pressure points and when they fell I grabbed they boy and flipped back to where I was standing only seconds before.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me with eyes widened.

"That was amazing!" He shouted. I smirked a little and handed him his ball he thanked me and ran to his mother. I got up and Naruto smiled and turned to the woman.

" Well looks like that monster saved your son." He said and we all started to walk away. Naruto quickly found himself on my right side. I didn't understand really why he was always there but he was. Dad went on my left not caring which side he was on and bent down to my ear.

"I'm very proud of you." He whispered. Naruto could hear it I could tell by that goofy grin on his face. We had finally reached home and I just wanted to fall on my bed but no. That couldn't happen. We opened the door and there sat every Jonin that my parents were friends with. Mom was sitting at the couch with her head in her hands. One look at her and I instantly felt bad. That was when her head shot up and a smile came to her face. She race toward us.

"Thank god." She said as she held me in her arms. "I was so worried." I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. I mean she was my mom. "I thought I lost you." She said in my ears.

"You haven't gotten that lucky yet." I said her and dad both laughed. Mom let go and led me to the couch. That was where I had to explain everything that had happened to me. And dad told his story of him and Itachi. I was happy when Itachi told what he did all though years ago so I wouldn't have to. I could see that Naruto still held that look of distrust in his eyes as he sat next to his parents. I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile but he didn't buy it. I knew he would be there even more now. He was trying to protect me again. Only this time I didn't need protection. After the long speeches were over Naruto pulled me aside.

"Naruto I know you don't trust him but I do."

"But Sasuke he took so much from you last time. Are you sure your ready to try again?"

"At first I wasn't and held the same doubt as you. I even said sense Kakashi trusted him that he had a bad sense of judgment and character…"

"I would agree." Naruto said cutting me off. I knew he wasn't going to just going to hop aboard with this when I first accepted Itachi back. Naruto was stubborn and it would take time but I had to try. And I knew what I had to do.

"But Naruto if you really are my best friend then wouldn't you let me be happy? Don't I deserve to have a big brother?" I said trying as best as I could to remain serious. He knew what I was doing.

"That was low." He said.

"Sorry but I had to try."

"And it worked okay. I will be nice but I am still watching him. He does one thing wrong and I want him out."

"What are you my father?"

"Until I can trust what Kakashi thinks than yes I am. Now go to the kitchen and I want to see ever veggie that your mother puts on your plate gone. And I don't mean feed it to those dogs. You hear me young man." Naruto pointed to the kitchen and I laughed.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him and we both walked to the kitchen where everyone else was. Sure Naruto could be a pain but he was my best friend. I truly was blessed. I may not have seen it until now but I was. Dad was an amazing father. Mom well she is just great. Naruto was always there. And I had a great group of friends. And now I had my real brother there. Yeah. I really was blessed.

A/N: Okay guys I have no idea what is going on with my computer. Sometimes it works others it doesn't. If you are reading this then it means it worked. I will try my best to post again. I just got Fanfiction up so I am going to try. Thanks again. Bye!

**P.S. tell me what you thought. **


	16. Just a Child

A/N: Hey everyone. So what is going on with the computer I have no idea. I just give up on trying to explain it! Technology hates me anyway so why explain it. All I know is that it works sometimes and others it doesn't. So yeah. On with the story!

**Sasuke POV **

**Home **

Everyone under the age of eighteen was forced to leave early except for Naruto and Itachi. Mom and dad said I would be here tomorrow and I needed my rest. In truth Tsunade was coming over and dad didn't want so many kids in the house that would freak out and tell everyone. I wanted to just get this over with so I could just crash but Tsunade wasn't showing. Man that woman was annoying. "How are you feeling?" Kurina asked me.

"Impatient and tired." I said. In all honesty that was how I was feeling. I got sympathetic looks from everyone in the room. Well everyone except for Naruto. He was to busy staring down Itachi. His mother had told him to stop a few times but Naruto was constantly by me and watching Itachi. I wanted to knock him up side the head and tell him to stop but I knew that would only make things worse, and earn me a lecture from dad. A knock at the door was heard and I got up to get it but was signaled down by mom. I sat next to dad who looked at me and smiled. I guess that was him telling me everything would be all right. Tsunade had come in with mom who was looking nervous and I thought I should smile at her but with everyone's eyes on me it was hard.

"So Sasuke I am going to warn you now these question will probably make you uncomfortable. Do you want to do this somewhere private?" Tsunade asked me. She seemed perfectly comfortable sitting in her own chair next to Kushina and Minato.

"Here is fine." I simply said. This would be uncomfortable but I was too tired to move anywhere.

Dad took my hand and rubbed the top of it. I looked over and mentally thanking him. I knew he knew what I meant and he smiled at me. "Okay I will do the major one first. Where you sexually assaulted in anyway by either Kabuto or Orochimaru?"

"Kabuto threatened to rape me and Orochimaru rubbed my thigh but otherwise no." I looked at everyone who seemed shocked. We had left those parts out of the story for reasons but I had to tell Tsunade.

"Did they physically hit you in anyway?" She asked.

"Kabuto slapped me after I spat on his face." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle along with some others. Even Tsunade smiled.

"Were you given food?"

"Yes Orochimaru wanted me strong for his body transfer." Tsunade was writing everything I was saying down. I knew all eyes were on my waiting for something else that was big.

"Who was the one that captured you?"

"Kabuto."

"Did they use any Justus on you?"

"Kabuto tried a genjustus but it didn't work."

"Besides the body transfer did they mention anything?"

"They wanted revenge on Itachi for not giving up his body. Oh yeah Orochimaru also wanted to rape me as well sorry." I said. I let my head drop so I couldn't see the reactions. Right now I knew the entire room wanted to kill that man right now.

"I would like to see you in another room so I could examine you to make sure you are all right." She got up and dad helped me. He knew I didn't want to do this. I always hated other people _looking_ at me. It felt weird and I knew that the room would want answers while I was gone.

Living room still

**Kakashi POV **

"The poor kid." Genma said shaking his head. "He is only thirteen and two people threatened to rape him."

"If that bastard ever shows his face I will waste no time in torturing him." Ibiki said with a strict frown on his face. I looked over at Naruto who had his arms crossed sitting next to his mother and father with a frown on his face as well. It seemed as though he wasn't as trusting when it came to Itachi as I hoped he would be. Sasuke needed his big brother and best friend right now to be on the same side. Though I could see where he was coming from. The last time Naruto was introduced to Itachi he didn't trust him and found himself right. You could tell Naruto regretted going back on his first judgment of Itachi.

"Itachi could you give us a moment?" I asked. He knew exactly what I meant and went up stairs to see Sasuke's bedroom. Once I was confident he couldn't hear I began to speak. "Naruto I know you don't trust Itachi but he is a good guy." I said. Naruto scoffed.

"A good guy doesn't kill his clan and put his little brother through hell." Naruto retorted. Kushina quickly scolded Naruto but her son didn't care.

"I know but he had his reason's."

"It doesn't excuse what he did."

"True but don't you want to be on your best friends side. I mean Sasuke needs both of you right now. I know he may not show it but on our way home Sasuke broke down twice. He needs us all right now to be on his side and you and Itachi fighting is not helping. Itachi has done nothing but help Sasuke over the past few days." Naruto was in shock of the fact that he heard Sasuke broke down not only once but twice. It hurt Naruto to know he wasn't there for his best friend.

"S-sasuke cried?" He asked. Everyone was in shock. Yet another thing we chose to leave out of our stories.

"Yes." That was all I could bring myself to say before Sasuke and Tsunade entered. Tsunade was still writing things down on her clipboard and Sasuke looked absolutely ticked. He heated being touched, started at, and especially examined by doctors. It didn't matter if he knew Tsunade or not it still didn't sit with him. He walked over to me and sat down in his normal spot.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked. It was cute that he already missed his brother.

"Checking out your room. He got board with all of us just sitting here and wanted to see what it looked like." Sasuke nodded.

"Ahem." All of us turned to Tsunade and Itachi began to descend the stairs. "Okay here is what is going on. Sasuke I want you to start a sleeping pill because you seem to not be getting much lately and your arms and legs are bruised from being bound so I want your parents to monitor them and if any huge changes that are not normal I want to be notified of imminently." Now her head turned toward Itachi. "Listen I know what you did was for the right reasons but it was still wrong. The council will look in favor of you but I don't guarantee that you will get off the hook. We will have a meeting tomorrow at four o'clock I want only Itachi to show up." Itachi nodded.

"No that isn't fair." Sasuke said. Everyone turned to him including Tsunade. "You are not Hokage Minato is. You can't decide weather Itachi is a criminal or not."

"Listen kid I know you look up to him but your brother did something wrong and we need to look over it. I am not saying I am Hokage because I know I am not. The elders told me to deliver the message and that is what I am doing. The council will decide what your brother is not the Hokage. He has a seat on the council but that will not change a vote dramatically." She said.

"I know how the village council works. What I am saying is Itachi shouldn't have to face their judgment. He is not apart of your clan so he is none of your business. If anyone should decide it is Obito." Obito's head shot up at the sudden attention.

"Sasuke I know you don't mean harm but you are disrespecting not only Tsunade but also the village elders. They have been in the village sense the beginning." Anko said in her mother voice. It meant that he needed to shut up.

"I don't care." That is the sentence that stopped everything. Sasuke had disrespected one of the most powerful women in the village and the two people who have been with the village from the start. This wasn't good.

"Well then you can come to the meeting as well if you want to defend your brother that is if you don't mind me telling the elders what you said." Tsunade was trying to threaten Sasuke.

"Fine but tell them this. Their opinion of me should not make the decision on my brother." She nodded her head and began to leave. I can't believe what Sasuke just did.

"Sasuke do you realize what you just said?" I asked. He nodded his head. "That means from now on if the elders have anything to do with you they will make your life hell?" I asked again. This time he turned his head to face me.

"Dad my life was hell before. I mean with my clan being killed, my brother leaving, hearing a strange voice inside my head. Then all of the pieces began to fit when Itachi came back. Now I have my whole family together and I will fight to keep it that way. Even if it means that a couple of old people don't like me." He said looking in his eyes. I knew he meant what he said and he wanted everyone in this room to stay together. I knew Sasuke would fight for all of this what he had right here.

"Fine but that means if you go we all go." Asuma said. I looked over and Kurina were both smiling. He knew I would go and if I went that meant 10,000 other people would come. This would be a very crowded meeting.

"None of you will come. This is my problem not yours." We all turned to look at Itachi who was still on the staircase.

"No. I refuse not to be apart of this. I just got you back. I'm not loosing you again." Sasuke said standing up looking his older brother in the eye.

"Sasuke. Kakashi is right if you do show up Tsunade will tell the elders what you said. You don't want the elders to hate you. They have influence on the whole village. I won't let you throw your life away because of me." Itachi said.

"Sorry bro but that isn't going to happen. I am coming. The elders can suck it up for all I care. You did not just come back into my life to leave again." This time it was my turn to speak.

"Maybe this should just remain in the family and a few select people." Sasuke looked at me and nodded. I knew he wanted this and I couldn't take his brother away. I couldn't do that to him. Neither could his mother who took my hand.

"I don't want Sasuke having to hear this. He is too young. They aren't just going to talk to me about the murder of the clan but the crimes of the Akatsuki as well." Now he was talking to me. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't give up his fight but was hoping if I heard that I would not allow him to go.

"Kakashi I think we should talk about this." Anko said. I agreed. This was our son and we had to agree on what to do. Right now I wasn't sure. Should I let him go? I mean it was his brother. But what crimes had the Akatsuki committed? We walked upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom and Anko pick up a picture frame with a photo of the family in it. Sasuke was only about eight and was on my shoulders and he was messing with Anko's hair to make her mad. She just smiled and had her hands high up in the air trying to grab him. I was just standing there laughing not know that Obito snagged a photo.

"I didn't know he still had that thing." I said trying to make conversation.

"I did. When you were gone I went through his room looking for clues. It took me a while to actually see this. He has it in plan sight. I didn't expect it." I could tell she was as sure of this meeting as I was. "Kakashi maybe we shouldn't let him go. I mean what crimes did the Akatsuki commit? Shouldn't we let Sasuke see his brother as a hero not a criminal? Then there is a part of me that wants him to see that so Itachi would just leave. He had a chance with Sasuke and ruined it. It's not our fault. Why should we help him win over our son and then let him just bring his world crashing down again? I mean we are just going to have to fix it again."

I stood up and walked over to her. "Anko we can't keep Sasuke to our selves. This is his big brother and if Sasuke did see that and Itachi did leave then Sasuke would be crushed. Not matter how much you don't trust him Sasuke does. And once that boy claims something as his no one can take it. We have to face it. He has claimed Itachi as his big brother. Itachi is apart of our lives now." I held her and she rested her head on my chest.

"I just don't want to see our little boy hurt again. Last time he locked himself away. Who knows what he would do next time." I started to rub her back.

"Anko he isn't our little boy anymore. He is growing up. He needs to learn to pick himself up. We can't keep running to his aid and fixing everything for him. We have to let him fall so he can learn to walk. Holding him up his entire life isn't going to help him nor is it an option. Trust me I tried and the kid weighs a ton." Anko laughed. She knew Sasuke wasn't a baby anymore but she couldn't help it.

"I know but what are we going to do?" She asked looking up at me.

"Honestly I don't think it is our decision to make. We are not apart of the Uchiha Clan. We aren't involved in these matters."

"Kakashi he is our son."

"I know but his Clan makes the rules in this plan not us." We started to walk down stairs to see Sasuke standing waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well?" He asked.

I shook my head no and his head dropped. "Your mother and I agreed that it isn't our business sense we do not belong to the Uchiha Clan. As you said earlier it is up to Obito to decide sense he is the eldest of his clan." Sasuke's head shot up and he looked straight at Obito.

"Listen Sasuke I don't know. You're a little young for stuff like this." Obito said.

"Yeah I was also a little young to get kidnapped but that happened. I was a little young to become a chunin but that happened. I can handle this I promise. And Itachi I will leave the room when they talk about the Akatsuki. I just want to be there." Sasuke said looking his Uncle straight in the eyes not giving up.

"Fine." Sasuke smirked and looked at me. "But." Our heads all turned back on Obito. "You have to leave when I say so. I don't want you hearing cretin things."

"Yes sir anything." Sasuke said nodding his head. My eyes turned to Naruto who was once again getting lectured by his mother. He was still eyeing Itachi wondering when he would do something over the top.

"No. Sasuke is still to young." Itachi argued. Obito put his hand in the air silencing Itachi.

"Sasuke is coming. I know when things get out of hand and I will make him leave." Obito said as stern as he could.

"B-But…"

"No buts Itachi. Sasuke is coming. He has a right to come seeing as it is his clan that is in question." Obito said again.

"He never meat his clan outside of you and I." Itachi argued.

"Who's fault is that. I didn't give myself up." Sasuke said just as stubborn.

"Boys!" Anko yelled. All attention was on her.

"Shut up. Okay I get that you are brothers and you bicker but come on. Itachi it has been decided that Sasuke is going." Sasuke smirked. "And Sasuke you will do as you are told. I don't care if you are only a couple of seconds into it if Obito says to leave and go home then you come home." This time Itachi smirked. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. A few of the others joined me as Sasuke glared daggers at me.

"I think we get it." Sasuke hissed at me. Itachi still had a smirk and Naruto didn't take his eyes off of Itachi.

"Okay I'm sorry. Now I think it is best you go get some rest." I said pointing to the upstairs.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. He seemed very upset but he knew I was right.

"Sasuke you need some rest. The run home was hard on you and you know that." Sasuke glared even further at me. He didn't want anyone to know what happened. I was happy he didn't know that I already told them.

"Naruto why don't you go up there and help Sasuke if he needs it. He must be really low on chakra." Kushina suggested. I nodded thanking her and she just smiled. Naruto knew it was useless to fight, as did Sasuke. The two walked upstairs but Naruto still staring Itachi down as he went up the stairs.

"They are growing up way to fast." Sensei said. "It seems like just yesterday the two were so excited because we finally let them go to the park without us there."

"Yeah look what happened after we allowed that." I scoffed. Everyone looked at me remembering that.

"Kakashi that isn't the point. He's right though. I'm worried about Sasuke. Sometimes he just wants to grow up to fast. He doesn't even know what he is missing." Anko said biting her lip.

"I say you should then keep him young and innocent by not letting him come to the meeting." Itachi tried once more to get Sasuke away from the meeting. It was in vain though. The plea fell on depth ears.

"Or maybe we should remove what caused him to want to grow up." Ibiki said still not holding trust.

"Ibiki shut up. We owe Itachi Sasuke's life. If anything he deserves our respect and appreciation." I said.

"I know what we owe him." Ibiki sounded as if he were disgusted that Sasuke was involved in this. In truth I was too. Sasuke didn't need to be involved in any of this. He was still just a child. No matter what his maturity level was at and what he had been through he was a child. Maybe not a baby but a child yes.

He didn't fool me either. I knew Sasuke was afraid. He knew Orochimaru wouldn't give up. But he didn't want to be a child. He wants to be an adult with respect. "Then you know that we have no right to shun him." I said. Again Ibiki glared.

"Yes I am aware."

"Then why do you treat him like that? Isn't bad enough Naruto won't leave him alone? We don't need two people refusing to cooperate." I could see my point was getting through.

"Fine but only for the kid." And with that Ibiki went over to the mini bar and got himself a shot. I knew he needed it so I didn't protest. Then we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. We looked over and saw the two boys in sweats and old T-shirts.

"Dad is it okay if Naruto stays the night?" Sasuke asked knowing the answer.

"Why do you ask anymore? The kid practically lives here. I'm not sure if he even knows where his real home is." I said. The two laughed and smiled. I always said this whenever they asked.

"Good because I already made up his bed." In truth Naruto did have a bed in our small house. Well apartment. Still Naruto had become such a common visitor that we just got him a bed. As did Naruto's house for when Sasuke would stay the night with them.

"Get out of here." I said ruffling his messed up hair. I always wondered what was with Sasuke's hair. Every Uchiha I knew besides Obito had nice straight hair. Then there was Sasuke with his spikes of death. Trust me you don't want him hitting or poking you with that hair.

"Shut up." He said. The two turned and went up the stairs. Yep they were still just kids.

"Something tells me we don't have to worry to much when it comes to who they will grow up to be." I said as I watched the two see if they could push the other down the stairs while running to the same room. It was truly childish. I was so proud.

**A/N: Sorry about the so late update. I had a lot going on. I started it right after and then homework pilled up and the computer and it was just a mess. Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	17. Meeting Time

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay here is the thing on this meeting I really don't know how to write them but I will try my best! And I would enjoy some ideas coming my way. It is harder then some of you think when It comes to this story and I know you guys know how you want it to go so give me some ideas!

**Sasuke POV**

**Sasuke's bedroom **

_"It has been decided. Itachi Uchiha is to be executed at dawn." A shriveled old woman said. She looked as if she were one hundred years old. _

_ "NO!" I yelled. "Stop!" I tried to run to my brother. Reaching out my hand he reached back. I almost had him. Almost there. "Itachi!" I yelled. I had him. His hand was in mine. _

_ "Sasuke." A tear slid down his face as he let go. "I love you brother." No! Itachi. He was taken away without fighting back. I leaped forward only to be stopped by those two old people who were called the village elders. _

_ "It is your fault." She said. She was the one who condemned my brother to death. _

_ "If only you had kept your mouth shut." The man whispered in my ear. _

_ "Itachi." I whispered. This wasn't happening. The two had begun to laugh._

_ "Look at him. I am glad to see Itachi go." She said again. I snarled and pulled out my kunai knife. This was going to end here. I didn't care. _

_ "SASUKE!" That was dad. What was he doing here? Then I began to shake. _

_ "Look at the boy tremble." The man said. _

_ "SASUKE!" There it was again. _ "Sasuke!" I opened my eyes and saw dad. He and mom stood over me while Naruto and his parents were in the corner. Obito and Itachi were in the door. "Sasuke are you okay?" Dad asked. I couldn't move. I was frozen in time.

"Sasuke honey look at me." Moms warm hand rubbed my ice-cold face. It felt so good. "Sasuke are you okay." I finally moved my head to look at her. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell if I didn't say something she would burst. I nodded yes. "Thank god." She said and rapped her arms around me.

"Sasuke what happened?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." I lied. I didn't want to tell them. If I did then I wouldn't be able to go to the meeting. I knew it was wrong but I had to go.

"Haven't you learned to not lie to us?" Dad asked. I looked over and saw a frightened Naruto shaking his head. "What happened Sasuke? You were screaming."

"Like I said I don't know. Dad I don't remember. It's fine." I said getting up and walking to my closet and grabbing some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"He's lying isn't he?" I heard Naruto ask. Great even Naruto saw through that. I must have looked frightened. Perfect not only did I have a nightmare showing I was weak dad could tell I lied about it. I was so not going to that meeting now.

I entered the bathroom shutting out the voices in my room. I knew what they were saying. My would say "Maybe he is too young if he is lying to us like that." Dad would nod his head in disappointment and Naruto would be delighted but not show it on the outside. Itachi would get what he wanted. I wouldn't go because I was to stupid to tell my parents what was going on. UGH! You think I would have learned by now! _Knock. Knock. _

"Sasuke it's me." I heard dads voice and shivered. Great he is going to tell me now.

"Yeah." I said not knowing what else to say. I was dressed and he opened the door and slid in. I sat on the bathtub side and he sat on the toilette. I was looking down not wanting him to see me.

"Sasuke why did you lie to me?" He was straight to the point.

"I want to go to the meeting." I said still not looking at him. In truth I was ashamed. I mean after everything he has done for me and all that we had been through I still couldn't tell him the truth. It was sad really.

"Sasuke you should be able to trust me. I said last night weather you go to that meeting or not is none of my concern. Obito decides that. And it isn't your fault that after being abducted that you have nightmares. I am willing to bet it is only natural." He said stroking my hair. I finally looked up and saw him smiling at me. "Come on the meeting is going to start soon." He stood up as I still sat when I looked at him I felt so small. Not in height but in strength. He was so powerful and calm. No matter what he always was one step ahead. I nodded my head and stood as well. Yep I defiantly felt small.

"Dad?" I grabbed his wrist before he was out the door.

"Yeah."

"They sentence Itachi to death." I said. (I know sentence isn't right but I really don't care.)

"What?" He looked confused.

"The dream. They wanted to kill Itachi. Before they could do that I was going to kill them." I shivered. I didn't think that kind of dream was normal.

He put his hand on my shoulder, I looked back up at him. He smiled at me like this was an average talk. "Sasuke don't worry. It just means your brother means something to you. It is okay." He smiled again and punched my chin. "And like you said they are a couple of old people. What does it matter?" I laughed this time and we walked out. When I went down stairs that was where everyone had migrated. "It is alright. End of story." Dad said holding up his hand silencing everyone. I nodded my head thanking him.

"Very well. Sasuke come on the meeting starts soon." Obito said signaling me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed and apple washed it and was out the door. It was a silent walk to the meeting home. I was thankful for that. It was good that Obito didn't pry. I knew he could tell if I was lying and I didn't want to deal with that.

When we enter I scanned to find Itachi. I finally found him sitting in the first pew in the room. He sat alone and Obito guided me to the back left of the room where no one sat as well. Up on the stage was a huge number of seats where each member of the council sat. The Elders sat on the two sides of the seat in the middle. It was the largest chair and I presumed it belong to Minato Sensei. The doors opened to reveal Minato walk through alone with a frown on his face. I knew he hated thing like this. When he took his seat the lady elder rose.

"This meeting has begun. Our agenda today is to decide the punishment of Itachi Uchiha." She took her seat again and it was Obito who spoke next.

"As I was told only last night I propose sense it is the Uchiha Clan that matters were taken upon then it should be the Uchiha Clan that decides his fate." I smiled. Oh god please everyone agree and stop there.

"You will go fat to easy on the boy. He is your cousin after all isn't he?" My eyes widened. This was news to me.

"No. He is my first cousin but that has nothing to do with punishment. It was my clan's blood he spilt so my clan should be able to decide." Go Uncle Obito!

"Family is still family. I am not sure you should even be here sense he is family. Plus weren't you happy when your clan was killed?" She had a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't grieving if that is what you mean. I had my reasons but still. And family has nothing to do with this. I have worked hard to have a place in the council so I don't want to hear that I shouldn't get a seat. I have just as much right to be sitting here as you do." He said folding his arms. You tell her uncle Obito.

"How did you work hard for a seat? Everyone was dead who could have sat here. You were the only one else besides a what four year old?" When Obito didn't say anything it sort of slipped out.

"Seven." I said.

"What?" Her eyes peered into the audience.

"Seven. You said I was four. I was seven at the time of the massacre." She was looking at me now with hate in her eyes.

"And who might you be?" The man asked. I knew he already knew who I was.

"Sasuke Hatake-Uchiha." I said. I didn't waver nor did I pay attention to the looks I got from the two.

"What?" She asked.

"Sasuke Hatake-Uchiha." I said again.

"Why do you have two last names?" He asked.

"I was adopted by Kakashi Hatake at four months old and my blood last name is Uchiha. I was born into the main house of the Uchiha Clan. Specifically Itachi's younger brother." Itachi looked back at me hoping I wouldn't say I was related to him. But I knew they would want to know so I got it out of the way.

"And what do you think we should do with Itachi?" She asked. He looked at me saying that I should give him something harsh.

"Leave him alone." I said simply. Most of the council members smiled at the fact that I was making fun of the elders when they were trying to corner me.

"And why is that. This boy killed your clan, he abandoned you, and he tortured you." The old man pointed out.

"One I didn't know my clan. Two I was already abandoned when I was given up. Three trust me I have had worse nightmares then people I don't know getting killed. And four he just saved me from the snake sanine(sp) and his henchman. He help reunite me with my father and the rest of my family. In my eyes all is forgiven for what he has done. And if I can forgive him you should be able to as well. Just ask the people in here who now me. I don't forgive and forget very easy." Minato shook his head, as did Obito.

"Maybe you have forgiven him but those on the council have not. And you are only what ten. You are to young to understand adult matters." That was it. Who did this lady think she was?

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am thirteen. And I understand adult matters all right. Like you said my clan was killed in front of me and I was abducted by a psychopath that wanted to do who knows what to me. If that isn't adult enough for I am here aren't I? I'm standing here before the council defending my brother even though I know that you will probably hate me when I am older. I am willing putting myself at risk to help someone. In my mind that is a very adult thing to do. So I think I have earned my place in this meeting. I deserve to make my case for my brother." I could see the smile on Obito's face. He was happy that someone finally stuck it to those two bit elders. His only regret though it wasn't him who did it. Then I looked a Minato who sent me an approving smile.

"I agree with Sasuke. Let him make his case." Minato said. I smiled at him this time.

"But Lord Hokage he is only a child." The elders said in unison.

"Yes maybe but he is smart and I want to hear what he has to say so we will listen." He put his hand up silencing everyone so I could talk.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head. "Listen I know you think just because of what he did then he is evil and cruel. But I can bet none of you have actually heard why he did what he did. No it wasn't to see how strong he was. That is a rumor. He did what he did because he was told to. By our mother. She had seen the corruption in the clan and didn't want anymore of it. It was taking them over. Everyone was about showing up others and you had to follow strict rules that didn't allow you to be you. It told you what kind of person you were to marry. What job you would get. And if you were even good enough to be apart of the clan. And if you didn't live up to standards you were kicked out. You would be treated worse then a small child. Isn't that right Uncle Obito?" He nodded his head. "And on top of that her own son was given away because her husband was trying to get back at her. For seven more years she put up with this hate. Finally she told her only reaming son to kill those people but told him not to kill cretin people. She didn't want to die but when her husband found out he killed her before he died as well. Don't you get it? Itachi was just doing what he was told to do." The council started to talk.

"Just because someone tells you to do something doesn't mean you do it." The female elder said.

"Yes but when someone who is superior tells you to do something you do it." I retorted.

"Fine then I am telling you to leave this meeting and go home." The male elder said.

"Here is the difference between Itachi and I. Itachi listens. Me on the other hand disregard it unless if I respect you." Both there eyes grew wide and the entire council bust out in laughter. When things calmed down I began to speak again. "Look he is my brother and I just got him back after six years. Are you really going to take him away from me again?" I asked and looked at each one of them. Some of the woman started to cry and the men wouldn't look me in the eye. _Always save the best for last!_ I looked at Itachi and for the first time today I saw him smile.

"Sasuke go home now. I will tell you what happens as soon as I can." I looked at Obito and nodded. Before I left I looked at Minato Sensei and bowed, as it was polite. When I left the room I felt a wave of relief over take me. _I did it. I appeared before the council and I think it worked._

"I'm home." I said as I opened the door. I looked and saw everyone in the same place as I left. Minus Minato. Naruto was the first to run up to me and start to ask questions.

"So how did it go? What did they say? Do they hate you or like you? How did your secret weapon go? Come on tell me." He practically shouted in my ear.

"It was fine. They called me a kid a lot. The elders hate me but the rest of the council I am in favor with. Oh and I made some woman cry with it." I answered everyone looking Naruto in the eye. He may not have trusted Itachi but he wanted me to win this because he didn't want to see me hurt. I will give him this when he wants to be he was really supportive.

"Good I am happy for you." He said smiling.

"Yeah but not for Itachi." I said looking down.

"Hey I'm happy he isn't being condemned to death. I may not trust the guy but I don't want him to die." Naruto said making me look at him.

"I don't even know if he is or not. They kicked me out so they could move on to the Akatsuki business." I said scratching the back of my ear.

"I'm sure he will be fine. Come on let's go up to your room and watch some stupid comedy and make fun of the bad acting." I got up and that was exactly what we did. Naruto and I had done this sense we were kids and had a movie night. It was nice to know things were going back to normal. Well normal for me at least.

Kakashi POV

**Down Stairs**

Perfect. Just perfect. I was asleep when Sasuke got home! Ugh I wanted to know what had happened. God why did I have to be so lazy! When I did open my eyes I saw Anko who I apparently had laid on. "Sorry." I whispered and got up.

"It's alright. It has been along time sense you slept peacefully." I smiled and so did she. Everyone had cleared into the kitchen and I sensed Sasuke and Naruto were both up stairs. "Sasuke doesn't know what will happen to Itachi but he defended him pretty well from what I heard. They are up stairs watching stupid comedy's and making fun of the acting." She giggled. It had felt like forever sense I heard her laugh like that. It was so soothing and beautiful. _Think now, romance later. _I thought. Right now was about Sasuke and his safety not about my wife and I.

"That's good." I mumbled.

"Orochimaru won't strike for awhile. I know him. He will take it slow. Send someone in to harm us who looks like he is from another village. Then give an offer Sasuke can't refuse." She said looking down.

"A chance at vengeance." She nodded.

"Then he will betray Sasuke and make him feel like dirt." I guess when it came to the snake it was like mother like son. "I'm so sorry that you and Sasuke are involved in that bastards plans."

"Hey I have nothing to do with him. He wants Sasuke and this isn't your fault. It is his. He wants our son. He is to blame. Sasuke shouldn't be treated like this but just because he is a good fighter that makes him in the eyes of that ugh. I can't even gather words to describe him." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I can. Vile, repulsive, egotistical, a pig. I could say many more but I am afraid Sasuke and Naruto would hear." I laughed. If there were a contest between me in her to see who could cuss the most. I would defiantly loose. Man you never want to get that woman angry with you. If anything I had learned that over our years of marriage. The first phrase I learned over the first year was… yes dear. **(Tip for all of you guys out there. Learn that one!) **

"Yes dear." I chuckled and propped my forehead on hers.

"Shut up." She hit me in the shoulder.

"What ever you say dear." **(That is another good one!) **

"I hate you." She pouted.

"I love you too." We both smiled.

"Yuck." We turned our heads and saw Sasuke on the stair well.

"How do you think you were born?" Anko asked.

"Not by you two doing that. Remember I set you up." He put his arms together and I laughed. Those two could go at it for hours.

"Well your birth parents had to have started like this and then go to the bedroom to…"

"YEW don't want to hear anymore." Sasuke interrupted her. We all laughed.

Then Obito and Minato Sensei came running through the door. Well mostly Obito running in and panting and Minato Sensei walking in when Obito could breath again. "It's been decided." Everyone filled in and all focus was on Obito.

A/N: Okay I know right now you are all going "NO! So NOT fair." Well guess what. If I am good girl then that means that there should be another chapter in the drop down thing so yeah. But before you just go straight to the next chapter I want you to review. Based on how many reviews I get for this and the next chapter will determine how much longer the story will be. Okay well Bye! 


	18. Who Are You?

A/N: Hey everyone! What up! So this is the second chapter I have written sense my Internet was shut off. Was so not happy about that. When my dad first told me I thought it was a joke. I didn't laugh, when he said he wasn't kidding I almost threw a fit! So any way you should know what is going on so yeah!

**Sasuke POV **

"W-what happened?" I asked. I ran over to Obito. "What happened?" I almost shouted at him.

"Why don't we sit down and tell you what happened once you left." Minato Sensei said. Everyone but me made there way to the living room. Naruto walked by and dragged me by the arm. Minato sat next to Obito on the long couch. "Well after you left Sasuke the elders gunned for execution. They said Itachi was a monster and anyone who didn't think that was one as well. They said that Sasuke was crazy and that the shock of seeing his brother again messed with his brain. That Kakashi was crazy to let you come and disgrace his name." I was in a word pissed off. When I looked at dad he was to. They one accused him of being crazy and me as well then said I had disgraced him. "You'll be happy to know that no one bought that. Next they went into Anko's background. Said that you never thought Itachi was evil. Said that you probably influenced Sasuke's decision. It was sad really. When they couldn't prove anything on that subject they tried to frame Itachi for the crimes of the Akatsuki. The Nara Clan pointed out that Itachi shouldn't be charged for the crimes his organization committed. That he should only be on trial for his personal crimes. When they couldn't think of anything else we came to a vote." I gulped. It sounded good but I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"38 to 2. Elders lost by a lot. Itachi will be cleared of all charges." My eyes widened. Suddenly Itachi jumped through the widow.

"Hey little bro." I ran over and he hugged me. It was the first real huge I have ever shared with my brother. _Knock. Knock. _Naruto answered the door and Tsunade stood there.

"Congrats." She said. I turned to her.

"You never told them did you?" I asked.

"Nope. I figured you were getting yourself I enough trouble on your own. You didn't need my help. Itachi you be good to that boy. If you aren't this whole village will be gunning for you. We've almost lost him once it isn't going to happen again." She turned and left.

Itachi looked down to me and ruffled my hair. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Naruto walked over.

"I still don't trust you." I glared at him. This was not the time. "But for Sasuke I am willing to tolerate you. Tsunade is right hurt him again and I will be one of the first to hurt you."

"This doesn't sound like tolerance." I hissed.

"Let me finish. I will be the first to hurt you but Sasuke is my best friend and you're his brother. I have to respect that and I will." Naruto looked down to his shoes. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"For brining Sasuke back." I smiled. When he looked at me I nodded my head.

"I say we celebrate." Kurina said.

"I second that motion." Genma threw his fist in the air. "Where is the alcohol?" I pointed to the mini bar.

"Should be more in the bottom cabinet." Itachi raised his eyebrow at me. "They are over a lot." I said shrugging my shoulders. He just chuckled. Kakashi walked over to us.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you go help your mom in the kitchen." Dad said.

"But I can't cook." It was true. I knew how to make Mac 'n' cheese and that was about it.

"Sasuke." Oh no not the look. He would arch one eyebrow and then wouldn't look away from me. It sucked.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Good boy." He said as I left to the kitchen.

Kakashi POV

"What do you want to talk about Kakashi?" He asked. I pushed him against the wall.

"Shut up. Listen to me don't touch Sasuke. You are in a house full a joinin (sp) who know what you are. Make one move and I will personally kill you." I hissed/whispered.

"Aren't we clever? But what will you do if I do get Sasuke. You can't kill me if he is with me. He wouldn't believe you. I'm his older brother after all." I grabbed his neck and pushed him back again.

"The council should have gotten ride of you when they had a chance." He smirked. Oh how I just wanted to kill him now, but if I did that would kill Sasuke and I couldn't do that to him. I had to make him leave on his own. It was the only way. Or at least get Sasuke to hate him again. I rolled my eyes and let him go back to where **my son** was. Sasuke is mine and that monster couldn't have him. I walked into the kitchen and gave Anko a kiss on the cheek. She was pealing potatoes.

"I thought I asked you to go help your mother. You clearly are not helping and just sitting on your butt." I said shaking his seat to where he almost fell off.

"She didn't want my help because she knew I would blow up this kitchen. See now I am starting to think she is the smart one." He looked up and smirked. I laughed. I wish he knew what was going on. When he looked out the window Anko looked pleading with her eyes. I nodded. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"No." We turned our heads to see Itachi in the kitchen door way. God I wanted to just kill him. It was a bad time to come in to. Anko had a knife now in her hand cutting up carrots. "Why would you think that?" He asked Sasuke.

"Well it seems tense in here. Like everyone is on edge. Is there something I don't know about?" He looked straight at me. "I thought we were working on honesty."

"We are, and you have no right to talk Mr. Decides to lie about nightmares." He shot his head down. He didn't want anyone to hear that. To bad really. I had all the joinin listening. I didn't want to be caught off guard at any moment. "Yeah and we have nothing to hide from you Sasuke." I smiled at him sealing the lie. I had to if Sasuke knew he would be crushed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little family moment but I was wondering if Naruto and Sasuke could go pick up a few things and sense it's a party why don't you invite your friends." Naruto came in and held up some money.

"Let's go mom already told me what she wanted." Sasuke shrugged and left the house with Naruto. Good he was safe. Those two together when fighting is probably the best team in the village. When I heard the door click I shot a glare at Itachi. The others had filed in and glared at him as well.

"So when are you going to finish me off?" He asked sitting down making himself comfortable.

"Shut up." Ibiki hissed.

"Oh that's right. You can't touch me because that would just destroy Sasuke." He went to the fridge and got himself a soda and took a sip.

"Touch that youthful boy and we will show no mercy." Gai yelled. It was true every one of my friends had grown attached to Sasuke and Naruto as well. They had become their protective barrier. It was to bad that the barrier was to late in realizing the bad guy. It was our fault that Sasuke was in danger. Well it was my fault. I should have seen it sooner.

"What would you do to me?" He asked with a sort of smugness.

"You don't want to know what we would put you through." Kurina said through gritted teeth. I could tell that she just wanted to snap his neck. Trust me I would have held him down for her but I knew we couldn't.

"We will get him to hate you. He'll want us to kill you soon." Anko was as well talking through gritted teeth.

"Oh Anko what's the matter?" Her glare intensified.

"You worthless son of a bitch." She spat.

"Now that hurt. Remember my mother is the same as Sasuke's so you might want to take that back." He smirked.

"She is Sasuke's mother." Genma said with hate all over his words. "Now do us all a favor and get out." Itachi laughed.

"We all know I can't do that."

Sasuke POV

We were in the market buying completely useless stuff. I mean I looked at the list.

_Rubber gloves (not yellow)_

_Ramen _okay that one made sense.

Soft slippers

_New set of towels_

_Soda _

_Toothpaste_

_Gum_

I mean what the heck. I get the soda, ramen, toothpaste, and gum. They were normal but why did Kushina need soft slippers and a new set of towels. And what the heck! You can't find rubber gloves that were not yellow! That is like the only color they come in! "Hey Sasuke I found some. I mean they are crap but not yellow. She can deal. Lets go find the guys and get back. These girls are going to come running soon." I looked over my shoulder and saw a small pack of them just standing there looking at me. It looked like they were trying to talk to me through their two bit minds. God they were annoying.

"Yeah lets go." We started walking to the house we knew most of the guys would be at. Sakura's. She had this balcony that over looked the village but it was still very privet. Everyone loved it so it was the hang out when my place was out of the question.

"Hey there are the girls. Wonder where Neji and Shikamaru ran off to?" I looked up and there was Sakura smiling and laughing with the others holding a jar of lemonade. Then I saw Hinata. I felt my face heat up. "Sasuke are you blushing?" My head shot up.

"No you idiot." Stupid genjustu! In that stupid thing I got married to her and had a kid with her! We looked happy but I don't like her like that. Why am I acting like this?

"Whatever lets just get them. HEY GIRLS!" Naruto yelled. They looked down and waved. "COME ON PARTY AT SASUKE'S. EXCLUSIVE AND YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED!" The girls laughed and jumped of the balcony.

"Sweet. So what are we celebrating?" Ino asked.

"Itachi is a free man." Naruto said not as happy as he was two seconds ago but he wasn't spitting or hissing out the words.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She looked hurt more then anything. "Why?"

"Sasuke defended him and the council looked in favor of the defense." Naruto said. I wasn't going to talk. This interrogation I didn't want to go through. Because straight after that will be a lecture and I wasn't in the mood for either. Something just wasn't right. I felt like there was something going on at the house and I wanted to get there.

"Hey why don't you guys go get Neji and Shikamaru and I will meet you at the house." I said starting to walk away but I felt Naruto's grip on my wrist.

"Sorry Sasuke. Rules are rules. And the rules say you can't go out on your own right now." UGH!

"Naruto screw the rules right now. I want to go." He held on tighter. "Naruto I don't want to be protected." I said. He glared.

"Even though you need to be. Sasuke you have a snake and henchmen after you. They want to kill you now and take your body. You need to be looked after." This was getting on my last nerve.

"This isn't protection. This is suffocation. What's next do I have to hold your hand when I cross the street? Is my curfew 5:30 because the sun goes down early and I am a growing boy and need to have dinner at an appropriate time? Naruto you're treating me like I am four. I can handle myself." I pulled away and he only grabbed me again.

"Sasuke you can't against all of them. They will kill you Sasuke." He warned.

"What is the difference between that and this? Either way I am treated as if I am useless. Naruto I am a big boy I can cross the street and I promise I will go straight home like a good boy. Now leave me alone." I said and started to walk off. Then I saw Neji and Shikamaru. "So now I am being babysat. You guys have been trailing us the whole time haven't you?" I asked very mad. What the heck! I'm not a child but I am being treated like one!

"Sasuke we are just following orders." Shikamaru said.

"And who ordered you?" I was really getting pissed now.

"It doesn't matter who did or did not. What matters is that you are safe. You know Orochimaru won't give up so why are you doing this?" Naruto cut in. I could tell he was trying to protect my father or mother. Those two never treated me like an adult.

"Because you are suffocating me! You don't know how it feels to have people constantly protecting you from something that hasn't happened yet. It is so annoying. I can't stand it much longer." I tried to walk past Neji and Shikamaru but they did the same as Naruto and grabbed arms. This was really starting to suck.

"Sasuke don't do anything stupid." Sakura pleaded. She really was always the voice of reason. Sometimes it was good other times like this it was pointless. I was going to get out of here. If I had to use my speed I would. Naruto would have the only chance at catching me and that was slim. I could get to the house before him easy. True I would face grounding but this was really getting on my nerves. Dad would have a fit about me running away and leaving the group. He thought I was safer with them. The truth was Orochimaru would still take me. He would still be able to get to me. It didn't matter. He would bring the whole sound village if it meant getting to me. . That's why I have to go. I could tell he would strike soon. I would be safer in a group. But it would be better if I were with Itachi and Kakashi.

"Sorry guys." I whispered. I pulled myself from their grip and ran with all of my speed. _Please don't follow. It's for your own good. _I was coming up to the house in sight. I could feel Naruto following me. I looked up to the sky, "Didn't I ask for him not to follow?" I had to make it. I knew something was up. This was my only hope. The door was in sight now. I ran harder. I opened the door and blasted through. What I saw though was awful. There was my brother standing over my mom like he was ready to kill. _NO! Not again! I can't believe I trusted him! _A tear slid down my cheek. That was when Naruto arrived.

"Sasuke why did…" He stopped looking at the scene and then me. "He's dead." Naruto growled. "I knew it." I couldn't take my eyes off of my brother. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Foolish little brother. You thought I had changed didn't you?" I was going to kill him. No one touches my mother. He put his foot on her. Well it was more of him stomping on her.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled. Sharingan appeared and I was ready to charge. I can't believe I trusted that bastard. _I swear mom. __**He will pay.**_

**A/N: Yes I am so amazing! Got two chapters done! Sorry for my absence! Blame AT&T! They take forever and installing is an awful experience. Way to long. Okay like I said in the last chapter I am basing how much longer the story is on how many reviews I get. What did you think? Tell me! Bye!! **


	19. Unexpected but Loved

**A/N: Okay I got a lot of people telling me how I can't spell. Trust me I have known this forever. In fact I will tell you I can't spell to save my own life. And about the Itachi thing I know you guys are mad but trust me I know what I am doing. **

**Sasuke POV**

I was ready to charge when mom looked at me. She was worried. "S-Sasuke. D-don't." She pleaded. Then she collapsed. What was going on? Why was this happening?

"Why? And not to test your damn abilities." I growled. I looked and Itachi smirked. He said nothing. "Answer me damn it!" This was it. I was going to kill him. No one touches my mother and expects to make it out alive. "I trusted you! I thought you were my brother!" My eyes were still red with Sharingan. And Naruto was ready to release the nine tails if he needed to.

"You may be my brother but that means nothing to me. You are only a strong piece in my chessboard but not high enough to know what is going on. You have earned the title foolish little brother. You thought you could trust the man that took out his hole clan." Itachi chuckled.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak to Sasuke anymore!" Naruto yelled. He was mad that was easy to see. "Sasuke has done nothing to you yet you torment him constantly. He saved you from death and this is how you repay him! You are sick!" Naruto stepped in front of me like all of the sudden he had become my big brother. Well he would better then Itachi. Just then the others stormed through seeing the scene unfold. "Sasuke I am sorry but I told him. If he hurt you I would kill him. I will uphold that." He swore to me. Neji and Shikamaru quickly took their places on my left and right and the girls protected me from behind. It was like I was in the middle of a protective barrier. One I wanted no place in. If anyone were going to kill Itachi it would be me.

"Naruto.That won't be necessary." He and the others looked at me with question. "I will be the one to kill him. Itachi will pay and I will be the one to make sure of that." I pushed my way through and walked closer to him. "Get off my mother. **Now.**" I growled. He did as told but was still smiling. I was amusing him right now. Well I would be the one laughing when I stood over his dead body. "Where is my father?" I asked. I needed to know everyone's location before I started this. I had to be able to let Naruto and the others know so they could find them. My main concern was dad because he would most likely know where the others were.

"Let's just say you will see them soon." He looked up to the sky. That was it. I was going to loose it.

"Naruto take Hinata and Neji and look for the others. We need to know they are safe. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten go warn Tsunade. Shikamaru when it is time get my mom out of here and to the hospital and tell as many sensei as possible." I didn't bother to look back. I knew they would be mad but it had to be done. I was the only one who could take Itachi. I wasn't going to endanger anyone else. Once this was over I knew I wouldn't be able to remain in the leaf. Not if I wanted my family to survive. "Go!" I ordered. All but Shikamaru had left. "I don't want your help. Just get her and get out." I said. Itachi laughed again.

"You think you can beat me alone? I will give you this you are courageous." He still only stood there. I had no chance in a close combat fight. I would have to outsmart him somehow. His chakra was ten times powerful then my own, and he has more experience then me. My only hope was wit. But to get him away from mom I would have to start out with taijutsu.

"I'm not some defenseless little kid anymore Itachi. I can handle myself now." This wasn't going to end well I knew that. I wouldn't beat Itachi but I had to get my mother free. Itachi chuckled again closing his eyes. It was a low hit but it was my only opportunity. I charged him with all I was worth. I was able to land a punch in the shoulder but he quickly dodged my second throw. He was away from my mom and that was all I needed. "Shikamaru now!" I yelled. I had to keep running at him and keep on offense until Shikamaru got my mom safely out. When I looked over Shikamaru had her on his shoulder and was running out, that was when I saw Itachi make hand signs for a genjustu. "Oh no you don't." I ran with all of my speed right in front of the two of them. It hit me. Hard. My body started shaking and I lost all control. I was finished.

Kakashi POV

**Underground Shelter **

"We have to go back up!" I yelled. I was currently in the underground shelter of the Uchiha clan hoping for the life of me Anko was okay. She refused to come saying that she would bring Sasuke and his friends with her. That was when that bastard struck. He knocked her out and stood on top of her like he owned her. Rage went through me at the time so I didn't notice my sensei pulling me away until I couldn't see my wife any longer. I had to get back up! She and Sasuke were in danger. I had to save them.

"Kakashi we can't go in without a plan." Rin said trying to calm me down.

"Fine here is the plan. We go in and win. There done." I started to walk to the exit when sensei moved in my way.

"Rin is right. We can't just charge in. Kakashi I know you want to save your family but we need to know what we are dealing with first." I knew he was right but pictures of Sasuke and Anko flew through my head. I saw things that might be happening to them right now. I had to get there. I had to. "Kakashi both of them are tough they can handle themselves until we get there."

"But." I stopped I knew I would never win. True Sasuke and Anko were both tough but it was Itachi we were talking about. What if something went wrong and I didn't get there in time? Would I be able to live with myself? No. I had to go. "I'm sorry guys. But I am not loosing my family." And with a puff of smoke I was gone.

Naruto POV

I couldn't say I was happy to leave Sasuke alone with Itachi. Because frankly I was pissed. I knew he wanted me to leave so I didn't get hurt but I was ready at anytime abandon the search. Unfortunately I was the only one who knew where I was going. I was leading Neji and Hinata through the underground tunnels of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke showed me them incase I ever needed to use them in an emergency. I was hoping that this was where the others were located. It was the only lead I had. "Naruto. There are people up ahead." I heard Neji say. It was always good to have two Hyuga's with you. That way you not only have 360 vision for an enemy you have another searching for what you need.

"Got it. Lets hope it is the others." If it wasn't I don't know what we would do. A knot had formed in my stomach only to untwist when I saw a mess of yellow hair. DAD! That means that they were here. I could get a few together and we could help Sasuke between all of us we could easily take Itachi down. "Dad! Thank god." I ran to him and straight into his and my mother's arms. "We have to go now. Sasuke is taking on Itachi by himself." I looked up and dad looked as if he were dead. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kakashi went up to help him." He said not looking at me but at the ceiling.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"No. Kakashi is by himself. If he encounters another ninja then he could be to distracted and could slip up." Mom explained.

"Kakashi sensei wouldn't slip up. And if you are so worried then we should go now and help him while we can. So lets go!" I started to tug on dads sleeve like a child would for attention.

"We can't go in there without a plan." Dad said to me. He seemed mad in his words but his face held no expression. He must be trying to plan something.

"I have one. We go in. Help Sasuke and Kakashi. And win. Done let's go." I started to leave but dad caught me.

He looked at me well more like looked through me. He sighed and finally spoke. "You are to much like your sensei for your own good." He whispered.

"Dad Sasuke needs us. Not to mention one of your students. Come on we need to go. We'll just have to wing it. Now let's go." I pulled him and off we went everyone behind me. And me pulling my dad all the way down the path.

**Sakura POV**

** Tsunade's Office**

This was it. The door was there. We had run at our top speed to get here. Unfortunately the Uchiha Compound was at the other end of the village and the Hokages office on the other. "Tsunade!" I yelled coming through the door. The scene in front of me was sad. There was my sensei out cold on the table with a bottle of beer in her hands. (Don't know how to spell what Tsunade drinks.) I walked over and started to shake her awake. (Tsunade fills in when Minato wants a day with his family and that is what is happening here! Sorry couldn't find a place to put it in the story!)

"Sakura what do you want!" Finally yelled back.

"Itachi is trying to kill Sasuke! We need to go! Sasuke is fighting him one on one!!" By the end of my last sentence Tsunade was up on her feet and we were all out the door running. Ino and Tenten were talking to each other planning a battle strategy. Don't worry Sasuke. We're coming.

**Shikamaru POV**

** Jonin Hang Out **

This was such a drag. I ran Anko to the hospital and now I was where the only place I thought I could find the other Jonin. It was so troublesome. Yes you got it. I was a the Ninja Bar. I looked over and I saw my sensei with Kurenai. God when were those two going to learn? Whatever. I walked over.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" He asked me acting as if I was some little kid.

"Sasuke is in trouble. Itachi is evil and now they are fighting one on one. Oh and Anko is in the hospital because Itachi almost killed her." The two looked at me in amazement.

"Hey guys put down your beers. We've got to get to the Uchiha Compound." Kurenai said. Well yelled. Here we come Uchiha. This better be worth it.

Sasuke POV

**Uchiha Compound**

This had been going on for to long. I am almost out of chalkra and I have only landed a few hits. When I looked at him he had blood drawn on him to but not as much as me. I was almost drenched while he had only a few minor gashes. My only shot would be getting chidori in his heart. If I couldn't land that then I would be finished. I had to get this in. I pictured mom and dad. I was doing this for them. I would have to take him down. The man who claimed to love me so much. I would have to take out the heart he claimed to have. And I would have to feel nothing while doing it.

"What's the matter little brother? Can't keep up?" In truth he was faster. But not by much. If I could keep him running or have him ware out his chalkra then I would be able to land a hit on him. I would be able to finish this. Here and now. He would never be able to hurt me like that ever again.

"You wish." I whispered. I closed my eyes and went for another hit. Trying to use my speed as little as possible. This was the only way though. I would have to use chidori at the last second. And kill him with my own bare hands.

"You think you can beat me like that?" Itachi smirked. Getting ready to jump out of the way. But found he couldn't move.

"Sorry but you aren't getting away this time." I stopped and looked up. There was not my father but Naruto and Neji hold my brother down. Naruto looked up at me. "You said you would be the one to kill him. You never said I couldn't hold him down." I smiled. When I looked around I saw everyone. Well everyone but my parents. I knew mom must be at the hospital but where was dad? I looked down.

"What's the matter? Can't kill your own brother?" That was when I noticed something. He hissed on the s. Itachi didn't have a lisp or talked like a snake. Only one person I have ever heard does that.

"You bastard. Where is my brother?" I yelled. Everyone looked shocked. Well everyone except the adults who were in the underground tunnels.

"Sasuke he is right in front of you." Naruto said to me as if I was an idiot.

"No it isn't. Itachi doesn't hiss on his s. This imposter does. And not once has he used Sharingan in this battle. Itachi would have. Take off that mask." I ordered. Itachi's clone thing began to laugh. Well manically laugh.

"You really are a genius. That is why you must be mine." He yelled. Braking free of Naruto and Neji the man pealed some of the face off. Only to reveal Orochimaru. I knew it.

"I'm so sorry Itachi. I can't believe I thought you did this." I was looking down. I had stopped using my Sharingan as soon as what I thought to be Itachi did. But now I was not holding back. "You want Sharingan. I'll give you Sharingan." I said and with all of my chalkra I began to fight again.

**Kakashi POV**

** In tunnels opposite direction the other's took**

"So this is where Orochimaru puts his deadbeat sidekicks." I said. Kabuto stood in front of me pushing his glasses up. He was beaten badly. I was glad I had come when I did. Kabuto and some other Sound Nin where torturing the real Itachi. How they got to him you ask? Well they threatened his little brother's life. It was Orochimaru who was posing as Itachi. There for he could be killed at any time. That was when I came. I had killed his little helpers and got Itachi free. Which sounds easy but it wasn't. Those kids where students of Orochimaru's or they were just protégées. I was almost dead then but Itachi decided he wanted some pay back for threatening his little brother. After a few minuets I got up. I knew Itachi was playing with him but this had to end soon. "Looks like you are the only one left Kabuto." He was cornered. I had joined in. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "When you see your master in a few minuets tell him this. I hope you both burn forever and then some." I pulled back and did the hand signs for chidori. And it ended there. Itachi and I just exchanged a look and began to run for the surface.

Hold on Sasuke. We're coming.

**Sasuke POV**

** Still in Compound**

This was it. I had him. He had underestimated me. Thinking that I wouldn't use my Sharingan as hard as I did. Pulling him into a genjustu and keeping him there long enough for me to get my blade charged with chidori. It was ending here. I ran at him with all of my speed and at the last millisecond released the genjustu so he could see his fate. And that was it for him. He was gone. I gently kicked him over and saw his shocked face. And I spat on it. "Never mess with my family." I whispered. That was when I saw dad and next to him Itachi. They were both in front of me in two seconds. "Dad" Was the only thing I could say before he had me in a hug.

"Thank god you're safe." He whispered. I hugged him back. I could hear him crying. Dad never cried. That was when I felt it. Tears were coming down my face as well. "I thought I lost you." He pushed back and looked at me. "And just so you know you're grounded until you are in the ground." I laughed and smiled. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I nodded and hugged him again.

Kakashi POV Two Weeks Later

Anko was out of the hospital and Itachi had moved in with us. Oddly enough he had become like a son to Anko and I almost immediately. Naruto had begun to trust him and Sasuke. Oh Sasuke. Well let's just say he may have been Unexpected but he is **Loved.**

The End

**A/N: I am done. I felt like I ended it a little quick but I still like it. Okay now hand me any ideas you have for another story. And I am so sorry for not updating so fast! I had two major projects and still have one. And two end of the quarter tests that I had to be on constant study for. Sorry again and tell me what you think please! Bye!**


End file.
